LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: Sangre de campeón
by Zilia K
Summary: Extraños sucesos se expanden por el mundo trayendo consigo un mensaje, un presagio que les dice que su lucha aún no ha terminado... los tiempos de paz se verán mermados por esta nueva amenaza. ZELINK. Inspirado en el DLC2
1. El lamento de Vah Ruta

Este fic es la continuación de "¿No lo recuerdas?", que es otro fic (sin mucha trama la verdad XD), que estaba escribiendo, era como un copilado de historias románticas entre Link y Zelda, post juego, así que para los que nunca leyeron ese fic XD, no es necesario para entender este, lo único muy importante es que en esta historia Link y Zelda ya tienen una relación "formal" XD, o sea… son pareja.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de NINTENDO, yo hago esto sólo a modo de diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** **Son dos, la primera XD es que probablemente este fic tendrá spoiler del juego. Y la segunda, puede que el fic tenga lemon, por eso lo puse en categoría M.**

Sin más los dejo con la historia…

* * *

 **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: "Sangre de campeón"  
**

* * *

No hay oscuridad más

impenetrable que la que crece

en nuestro interior

No existe miedo

más aterrador

que el que creamos

en nuestro subconsciente

Pero tampoco existe

oscuridad sin luz

* * *

 **.-.-.-. El lamento de Vah Ruta .-.-.-.**

* * *

A esas horas de la noche el reino Zora se alzaba con una belleza sublime, un encanto de ensueño que recordaba de sus últimas visitas donde aún los presagios oscuros no eran más que rumor de antaño.

El sonido del agua cayendo por las vertientes, por las cascadas iluminadas por aquella luz pálida de una luna creciente casi en su máximo esplendor. Las columnas de cristales y mármol se alzaban desde las aguas en plataformas que destellaban en colorido elegante y místico, el reino de los Zoras siempre había encarnado un espectáculo magnífico durante el anochecer, donde pequeñas antorchas eran encendidas con fuegos azulinos que danzaban crepitantes en los caminos de escalinatas largas, pilares elegantes y barandales que inspiraban a los poetas a dejar que sus mentes soñadoras alcanzaran el cielo y quizás aún más lejos.

Sus corceles habían quedado atrás, en un pequeño resquicio en las escarpadas montañas que protegían este reino lleno de misticismo.

La Princesa se detuvo, se había vestido con su atuendo real, aquel vestido ajustado y de gran prestancia, en su frente una simple tiara adornada de rubíes acoplados con forma y disposición perfecta, marcando cada ángulo con los destellos de los cristales.

Suspiró. Sintiendo como el nerviosismo comenzaba a ser un sentimiento que comenzaba a colmar sus sentidos, se abrazó a si misma y volvió a suspirar buscando opacar su corazón galopante y ansioso.

Link la observó, perdiéndose en aquella suave danza de sus cabellos, agitados ligeramente por aquella brisa grata, cargada de diminutas gotitas que llenaban en ambiente de humedad, un roció que se posaba sobre sus cuerpos como una suave llovizna, pero no era más que el salpicar de las aguas que caían desde todas las numerosas cascadas del lugar. No paso por alto aquella creciente emoción que sabía ataviaba el pecho de su doncella, la entendía perfectamente, comprendía el temor de enfrentarse por primera vez a la familia de la difunta Princesa Zora.

Acomodo su gorrito sobre su cabeza y se acercó, haciendo alarde de esas prendas que hace años no usaba, ese elegante traje era el uniforme de guardia Real. Aquel día, la Princesa había insistido que debían ir con atuendos más formales a visitar el reino Zora.

— Ey... tranquila —se había acercado y sujetando con delicadeza una de sus manos encadeno su mano enguantada a la de ella— estamos juntos en esto.

— Fui yo Link —susurró a duras penas percibiendo aquel nudo que se armaba en su pecho— yo arrastré a todos a la desgracia... mi incompetencia y mis decisiones erradas acabaron con la Princesa Mipha, la escogí para emprender una misión que habíamos perdido antes de dar comienzo.

— Eso no es verdad —quería que abandonara la culpa, los remordimientos. Pero no había palabras que pudieran aplacar el creciente pesar que él también sentía.

Ambos habían fallado.

Su mirada se perdió en aquel destello esmeralda de sus cristalinos ojos, no quería verla llorar, no nuevamente... pero no sabía como ayudarla.

— Mi hermana murió con orgullo.

Sobresaltados se voltearon a ver al recién llegado, en medio de la oscuridad y con la penumbra que formaban la luz de la luna, el tenue resplandor de las antorchas y aquella ciudad de brillantes cristales, el Príncipe Zora parecía adquirir un aspecto temible, su piel escamosa era lustrada por aquel suave roció y el insistente sonido del agua cayendo y moviéndose de un lugar a otro clamaban los secretos de aquella raza.

Sus dientes afilados esbozaron una sonrisa peligrosa y sus ojos ambarinos escudriñaron entre las sombras a los recién llegados, sin saber porque Zelda se resguardo en la seguridad de la espalda de su paladín. Link sonrió divertido al sentirla indefensa, se había aferrado a la manga de su traje y parecía temblar esperando lo peor.

Había olvidado que la Princesa Zelda no había vuelto a ver a Sidon desde que era sólo un chiquillo. Y vaya que se sorprendería al descubrir que aquel Zora que estaba frente a ellos no era nada más y nada menos que ese pequeñín de hace cien años atrás.

— ¡Link! —Exclamó alzando sus brazos en un acto efusivo y divertido— ¡Mi casi hermano ha vuelto a casa con una adorable muñequita! —y luego soltó a reír divertido al ver como el chico se sonrojaba y la rubia que lo acompañaba parecía no encontrar un lugar donde meterse.

Definitivamente ese era el Sidon que Link conocía.

— Príncipe Sidon, ella es la regente de Hyrule —aclaró inmediatamente tomando el brazo de la muchacha para plantarla a su lado como debía ser— la Princesa Zelda.

La joven junto sus manos delante de su cuerpo y se irguió queriendo tomar más altura, pero el hermano de Mipha era increíblemente alto y fornido.

Sidon volvió a sonreírles mostrando sus afilados dientes y Zelda tembló pensando que en cualquier momento el podría darles una "probadita" de su fuerza. Entonces el Príncipe, aún manteniendo su sonrisa se inclinó frente a los chicos y extendió cortésmente una de sus manos invitando a la chica a acercar la suya. Aún en medio de su batalla interna, le presto su mano al joven Zora y este sujetándola con delicadeza entre sus enormes manos de una textura extraña y fría, acercó su rostro y depósito un suave y húmedo beso en el dorso de su mano.

— Un placer estar ante su distinguida presencia.

Zelda se sonrojó y busco la mirada de su pareja, quien aún sonreía divertido al ver esa faceta tan tímida y recatada en ella.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, Sidon aprovecho su momentánea distracción y los atrapó a los dos en un fuerte y efusivo abrazo.

— ¡Son tan tiernos! —Exclamó emocionado— Mipha estaría tan feliz con la noticia.

Zelda bajo su mirada apenada, sabiendo que quizás el Zora se estaba confundiendo, Link entre su inocente forma de verlo se alegró de saber que al menos tenía la bendición de Sidon para estar con la Princesa.

Al ser liberados la regente comenzó a frotar una de sus manos contra su brazo y un tanto nerviosa se armó de valor alzando la voz por sobre las risas de Link y Sidon que parecían ser grandes amigos.

— Lamento mucho lo de Mipha —realizo una pronunciada reverencia y agrego— no sé como podría compensar su pérdida.

El príncipe Zora se hincó y apoyo una de sus manos en la cabeza de la apenada Hyliana y con una sonrisa sincera trato de transmitir su más grande sentir.

— Mi hermana aposto su vida por el futuro de nuestros reinos —le dijo muy suavemente— su sacrificio y su memoria permanecerá por siempre con nosotros.

La mirada del Príncipe y la Princesa se cruzaron y sonriéndose amablemente volvieron a tomar distancia.

— Sidon... ¿qué fue lo que paso? —Link se adelantó mirando seriamente a sus compañeros, la carta que habían recibido no había sido de lo más reveladora, pero había sembrado preocupación en los Hylianos.

— Es Vah Ruta —respondió enseguida desviando su mirada altiva hacia el lugar donde ahora debía encontrarse la bestia divina— ha estado clamando de forma extraña, y desde la última luna llena la entrada fue sellada, algo malo está pasando.

— ¿La última luna? —Aquello coincidía con el tiempo que ellos habían estado en la fuente de la sabiduría— mañana será luna llena nuevamente —la joven alzó su mirada y observó el cielo, desde donde se encontraban podía verse claramente aquel orbe de pálido resplandor, casi completo.

Una brisa fresca ululó correteando entre cada recoveco, agitando pequeños pétalos blancos de algunas flores que cedieron a su fuerza.

Los chicos escucharon las palabras de la Princesa, como si entre aquellas sílabas simples transmitiera un oscuro augurio y la noche se irguió sobre ellos envolviéndolos en ese manto de oscuridad, sólo entonces un barrito potente y prolongado irrumpió aquel agradable sonido del agua cayendo, como si un lamento de extendiera desde las entrañas aquella bestia milenaria.

— Ahí está de nuevo —murmuró Sidon.

Zelda apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro del paladín sintiéndose repentinamente mareada, Link al notar aquel suave temblor, alertado y de manera sobreprotectora la sujeto desde la cintura observándola con atención, estaba consciente que el estado de salud de la joven había estado mermado por aquella maldición que sin saberlo Ganon había dispuesto en ella, o al menos eso era lo que ambos creían firmemente. Tanto como temían que aquella paz no fuera más que un efímero sueño, que se deshacía con cada paso que daban en la oscuridad.

— Había creído que después de lo ocurrido en la fuente de la sabiduría todo sería como antes.

En verdad creyó que finalmente se habían deshecho del pasado. Pero al parecer este insistía con regresar… una y otra vez.

— Mi padre los está esperando —los interrumpió de pronto Sidon— le avise que los había llamado.

Los Hylianos intercambiaron una preocupada expresión, no sólo el extraño comportamiento de Vah Ruta estaba ahora en sus pensamientos.

Y entonces…

La bestia volvió a clamar con fuerza.

Era el sonido del lamento de Vah Ruta, el que les decía a gritos que el tiempo se les estaba acabando, nuevamente.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

He aquí el primer capítulo de este fic XD, como ya había mencionado, se trata de un fic "inspirado" en el dlc, pero XDDD sólo tomaré algunos elementos, en realidad los sucesos y la forma que desarrollaré la historia será algo diferente, partiendo desde el punto que Zelda participará activamente y XD que obvio la historia tiene que tener una trama más allá de derrotar nuevamente a las iras de Ganon y superar las pruebas XP.

Espero que :) les agrade la idea XD al menos a los que pasen a leer, se que hay más fics que puede que tomen el mismo tema, pero… XD que va… esto es un invento raro que maquino mi cabeza, así que quizás… pueda recordar viejos tiempos como cuando escribía "Ganondorf Regresa" X´3 (hace uffffffffffffffffffff, muchos años atrás XD, prometo tratar de que esto quede mejor jajaja)

N.A: XD iba a releer… pero 9w9 me dio pajita jajajajaja XD así que me disculpo si hay muchos dedazos o faltas de ortografía XD

N.A2: Esta historia no tiene prologo XD pero 9.9 consideren que el pequeño fragmento entre el Título del fic y el nombre del cap es el prologo jajaja

N.A3: Casi lo olvido... aproveche este finde de subir esto por que es ¡El primer aniversario de BotW! :"") gracias Nintendo por regalarnos este maravilloso juego, lleno de un mundo increíble, paisajes atrapantes, historia cautivante y aventura por mil (aunque yo sea mala jugadora y haga mil veces game over XDDD), igual disfrute a concho cada segundo.

¡Saludos a todos!


	2. Dictamen Real

He estado intentando ponerme al día con todas las cosas pendientes, pero como este fic lo tengo fresquito, igual que el juego XD, podré ir actualizando más rápido :) para no perder la idea XDD

Sin más los dejo con la historia…

* * *

 **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: "Sangre de campeón"**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

— Mi padre los está esperando —los interrumpió de pronto Sidon— le avise que los había llamado.

Los Hylianos intercambiaron una preocupada expresión, no sólo el extraño comportamiento de Vah Ruta estaba ahora en sus pensamientos.

Y entonces…

La bestia volvió a clamar con fuerza.

Era el sonido del lamento de Vah Ruta, el que les decía a gritos que el tiempo se les estaba acabando, nuevamente.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Dictamen Real .-.-.-.**

* * *

Avanzaron siguiendo a Sidon, quien encabezaba esa breve procesión.

El Zora observaba de reojo a los muchachos de tanto en tanto, y una extraña sensación de nostalgia recorrió su pecho, revolviendo recuerdos que había querido olvidar, pero no dejaría que el pasado siguiera marcando su presente, así que repentinamente golpeó su rostro con sus manos haciendo un sonido fuerte y claro que alarmo a la parejita que caminaba tras él.

— Me alegra que la hayas encontrado Link —les sonrió con esa característica simpatía tan propia del Zora.

Link se sonrojó de forma discreta y acomodando nuevamente el gorrito sobre su cabellera, afianzó el agarre con el que mantenía la mano de Zelda junto a la suya.

— Ha crecido mucho, Príncipe Sidon.

Había desviado el tema al notar la inquieta reacción de su pareja respecto a la relación que mantenían.

Sidon soltó una carcajada, y se volteó para seguir caminando dando pasos ahora en reversa.

— Y usted sigue igual de pequeñita —le dijo divertido— parece que los años no hubieran pasado por sus cuerpos, los recuerdo tal cual están ahora.

Zelda sonrió ante su comentario y Link parecía cada vez más incómodo.

Realmente Sidon había cambiado muchísimo, aún tenía claras imágenes de aquel día donde había visitado a la Princesa Zora para escuchar directamente su respuesta respecto al tema de los elegidos para formar parte de los campeones, en ese momento el Príncipe también había estado presente...

 _El día era luminoso y sobre aquel escarpado terreno el sonido de la cascada acallaba hasta sus más entramados pensamientos, era fácilmente audible a mucha distancia, pero ellas estaban justo sobre la parte alta. Habían venido a este lugar para mantener esta conversación en privado, aunque se les había colado un pequeño polizón._

 _La hija del rey Dorphan se encontraba inclinada sobre la plataforma que habían construido para que justo bajo ella corriera con naturalidad el agua de aquella cascada._

— _Ese pequeño travieso_ — _murmuró viendo a su hermanito justo a los pies de la caída de agua. Estaba dando pequeñas volteretas sobre sí mismo llamando evidentemente la atención de su hermana mayor._

— _No lo regañes Mipha_ — _Zelda sonrió divertida, como le hubiera encantado tener un hermanito o hermanita con quien compartir, pero su madre había muerto cuanto ella era muy pequeña_ — _Tiene un espíritu difícil de controlar._

 _Mipha soltó una risita y luego suspiró resignada. Pero dejo de lado momentáneamente al pequeño para incorporarse y tratar el importante asunto con la Princesa de Hyrule._

— _Dígame Princesa_ — _se volteó manteniendo la lanza entre sus manos, la joven Hyliana era casi una cabeza más grande que ella_ — _¿Quiénes son los otros elegidos?_

 _Zelda le sonrió amablemente a Mipha y manteniendo sus manos juntas delante de su cuerpo agregó._

— _El líder de los Goron, Daruk; el guerreo Orni, Revali; la matriarca Gerudo, Urbosa_ — _hizo una pequeña pausa y miro al frente un tanto perdida, para ese entonces ya tenía incomprendidos sentimientos respecto al último elegido_ — _y finalmente, el caballero portador de la espada maestra, Link._

 _La joven Zora abrazó su lanza y desviando la mirada nerviosa suspiró muy bajito. Finalmente estaba segura que Link también formaría parte del grupo._

— _Ya veo._

 _Avanzó un poco acercándose a la orilla de la plataforma y admiró su reino sintiendo como algo dentro de ella parecía decirle que se acercaban tiempos oscuros, tenía un presentimiento, uno que no podía sacarse de la cabeza y con algo de aprensión volvió a observar a su hermano, por primera vez tuvo miedo de no volverlo a ver._

— _¡Sidon!_ — _apoyo la lanza sobre el suelo y volvió a alzar su voz_ — _¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ya estas acá, sube ya!_

 _Zelda se acercó con cautela a la orilla, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente al ver la gran altura y con algo de desconfianza volvió a dirigirse a la Zora._

— _Princesa Mipha, quizás Sidon aún es muy joven para subir el solo la cascada._

 _La Zora movió nuevamente la lanza alejando su base del suelo._

— _Princesa... ¿Qué hará él..._ — _hizo una breve pausa para dirigirle una enternecedora mirada a Zelda_ — _... cuando yo tenga que marcharme con Ruta?_

 _Le sonrió con esa dulzura que caracterizaba a la heredera al trono de los Zoras. Y sin decir palabra alguna brincó hacia el vacío realizando una voltereta en el aire mientras caía, luego sus piernas chocaron contra el agua y con una habilidad y una gracia que sólo podía poseer aquellos de su especie se deslizó cascada abajo como si montara una ola gigantesca. Cuando estaba por llegar al final dio un último brinco y realizo un elegante clavado en la laguna haciendo que el agua salpicara, justo delante de su hermanito que la había observado con su mirada soñadora y esa clara admiración que no podía ocultar en su sorprendida sonrisita._

— _Ven aquí_ — _le dijo sonriéndole enternecida mientras su hermanito nadaba para darle alcance_ — _Esta vez yo te llevaré, para que puedas acostumbrarte_ — _lo invito a montarse en su espalda._

 _El pequeño Sidon se abrazó a su hermana y sintió como la emoción hacia que su corazoncito palpitara con fuerza, para él no había nada más estimulante que hacer aquello que su hermana ya dominaba con maestría._

— _Vamos..._ — _le aviso justo antes de tomar marcha y de un envión lanzarse contra la fuerza de la cascada e impulsarse hacia arriba usando sus piernas, dejando que su cuerpo quebrara el curso del agua._

 _Sidon se aferró a su hermana y abrió grande su boca queriendo decir algo, pero no pudo... la emoción que embargaba su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina cada uno de sus sentidos._

 _Al llegar a la cima, con el mismo impulso que llevaban, Mipha saltó fuera de la cascada, su hermano se soltó y ella antes de que cayera lo sujeto con su mano y lo jalo para que no se fuera de bruces al suelo._

 _Se hincó justo delante de Sidon y sujeto su rostro, levantando su miradita para que pudiera verla a ella, quería hacerle entender esto que sentía._

— _Escúchame_ — _le sonrió esperando que a pesar de su corta edad él pudiera comprender_ — _si algo me pasara esta región necesitara que protejas a su gente, ¿lo entiendes, Sidon?_

 _El pequeño Zora asintió, sin saber realmente que aquellas palabras tomarían tanto sentido poco después del despertar del cataclismo, era como una despedida adelantada. Pero él ajeno al peligro sólo entendía que le estaban dando una responsabilidad, lo que le hacía sentirse importante y orgulloso._

 _Mipha volvió a sonreírle, mientras sentía como su corazón se estrechaba dentro de su pecho al ver la inocente miradita de su hermano. Quizás, esta preocupación que había despertado en ella no era más que parte de su gran aprensión por protegerlo._

— _Bien... en ese caso_ — _levanto su dedo índice con gracia_ — _¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?_

 _Sidon sonrió, mostrando sus ya afilados y brillantes dientecillos. Y con orgullo Mipha apoyo una de sus manos en su cabeza y lo acarició al mismo tiempo que reía junto a al pequeño animadamente._

 _Era un buen niño._

 _Zelda quien observaba la escena detenida a un lado sólo pudo sentir ternura por la forma en que la Princesa cuidaba de su hermanito. Pero no pudo decir nada, porque un verdadero nudo se le había formado en la garganta, observó al horizonte y dejo que la brisa acariciara su rostro y agitara sus cabellos._

 _El sol aún resplandecía con fuerza._

Era increíble pensar todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, para él seguía siendo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente. Pensar que había conocido Mipha hace tanto tiempo, cuando él era sólo un pequeño niño, y luego había visto a Sidon, el adorable Príncipe de los Zoras cuando recién comenzaba con su club de admiradoras.

Y es que el joven Zora siempre había tenido un encanto especial, uno que seguro había heredado como su difunta hermana, que también había sido muy querida entre su pueblo.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, que bueno que los Zoras vivan tanto.

— No lo sé Link, a veces no me parece tan divertido —volvió a voltearse para retomar su marcha mirando al frente, no quería que los jóvenes detectaran ese ligero pesar en su mirada.

— ¡Que va Sidon! —Sonrió animado, sin notar el cambio de ánimo en su amigo— si no fuera así, no nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver.

— Sabía que en el fondo sentías algo por mí —se burló el Zora soltando a reír de buena gana al ver de reojo el rostro encendido del Hyliano justo tras él.

Zelda acompañó la risa del Príncipe, y Link la observó con reproche al tiempo que detenía la marcha.

Acababan de atravesar uno de los muchos puentes de la Región, el puente de Arponen.

— ¿Tú también? —Le cuestiono, jalándola un poco para sujetarla con su otra mano de la cintura— ambos están confabulando en mi contra —agregó juntando su frente a la de ella para luego acompañar las risas de ambos.

Pero aquel grato instante fue interrumpido abruptamente por el potente barrito que proclamó la bestia divina a la distancia, trayendo de golpe la realidad a los tres jóvenes.

— Al parecer Vah Ruta se está impacientando —agregó el Príncipe, suspirando cansado.

Tristemente este reencuentro no podía ser una amena visita de amigos, había asuntos imperiosos que debían tratar.

Volvieron a retomar la caminata, y al cabo de unos minutos que les parecieron bastante largos a los Hylianos, ingresaron en la ciudadela, atravesando las primeras escalinatas, que parecían brillar cual cristal reflejando la sutil luz de esa luna que los acompañaba.

Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, aquella inquietud que sentía crecía en su interior, generándole una molesta sensación en la boca del estómago, se sentía extraña y demasiado ansiosa, tanto que su cuerpo se estremeció percibiendo como aquella bruma húmeda depositaba diminutas gotitas que brillaban con la luz fría de la noche sobre su cuerpo.

Respiró con algo de dificultad y presa de esa molesta sensación que la inundaba se estremeció, probablemente le había bajado la presión o algo por el estilo. Sin mucho recato se alejó de Link, hasta alcanzar el barandal más cercano en esa escalinata.

El paladín le dio una rápida mirada a Sidon, percatándose que el seguía su camino sin notar lo que estaba ocurriendo más abajo. Entonces con rapidez volvió a buscar a su Princesa, que ahora le daba la espalda y se aferraba a la orilla respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Volvió a tomar una de sus manos y jalándola con suavidad consiguió que ella volviera a voltearse.

Y con el mismo cuidado, se ayudó con su otra mano para levantar el rostro de la muchacha, buscando respuestas. En verdad le preocupaba esos constantes y repentinos cambios en su estado anímico y físico.

— No me siento bien —le confesó tratando de regular su respiración, haciendo que lentamente su cuerpo liberara la tensión que se estaba acumulando.

— Quizás tienes fiebre —conjeturo él, sujetando con sus dientes la tela de uno de los dedos del guante para quitárselo sin necesidad de usar la otra mano, y entonces apoyo su mano ahora desnuda sobre la frente de la joven y dejo que el guante se escapara de sus labios cayendo al suelo.

Zelda sonrió enternecida al ver la preocupación en su mirada, le parecía tierno que él se esforzara por encontrar una respuesta a su malestar. Pero curiosamente, estos extraños síntomas desaparecían tan rápido como venían, sin explicación alguna.

— Claro que no —agregó en un tonito dulce, mientras su mano libre sujetaba el brazo del chico tratando de apartar la mano de él de su frente.

Pero Link no se lo permitió, y al notar que ella trataba de alejarlo, bajo ese contacto firme desde su frente hasta su mejilla, las que ahora estaban adornadas por un sutil rosa.

Hubiera deseado detener el tiempo en ese instante, y es que sentir nuevamente el roce de su piel contra la yema de sus dedos lo hizo estremecer, y sin decir palabra alguna mantuvo esas caricias deslizando lentamente su dedo pulgar sobre la mejilla de ella mientras le sonreía, ya un poco más tranquilo al ver que el semblante de ella parecía ir recuperando color.

Las antorchas dispuestas en los pilares crepitaban con fuerza, siendo este sonido, más el de agua cayendo constantemente lo único audible que opacaba sus corazones ansiosos. Aquella iluminación fría cubría de forma basta el lugar y hacia que miles de reflejos de colores se elevaran desde cada peldaño traslúcido y cristalino.

— Deberías dejar que alguien te revise —Insistió, ya no sabía cuantas veces le había repetido el mismo discurso, pero ella era tan terca.— Quizás mantener tu poder activo por tantos años pudo haber causado algo.

— Estoy bien, sólo fue un simple mareo —se justificó aun percibiendo las dulces carias de él sobre su piel— seguro son las luces y este piso que pareciera va a quebrarse en cualquier instante.

Soltó una risita divertido ante el comentario de la Princesa y acercó su rostro al de ella, percibiendo como sus respiraciones se entremezclaban por la cercanía.

— Prométeme que cuando volvamos a Hatelia dejaras que alguien te revise.

— Esta bien... lo haré.

Intercambiaron unas sonrisas enamoradas, de esas que te atrapan de forma inesperada y hacen que el mundo alrededor de uno desaparezca.

Link se acercó un poco más, casi consiguiendo que sus labios se rozaran. Aquel curioso nerviosismo lo tenía desconcertado, después de tanto tiempo no podía comprender como era que ella seguía haciendo que en su interior todo se revolviera, pero... había algo diferente en la joven, algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

Ella contuvo la respiración y entrecerró sus párpados esperando que los labios de él se juntaran con los suyos.

Y así hubiera sido... pero...

— Ejem...

El escuchar la voz del Príncipe tan cerca los hizo romper el encanto de ese instante perfecto. Avergonzados tomaron distancia, percatándose que Sidon estaba encima de ellos, demasiado cerca.

— ¡Demonios Sidon, no me asustes así! —Exclamó Link llevando la mano sin guante a su pecho, recordado por primera vez que había dejado caer la prenda hace unos segundos atrás.

— No me culpes, de la parte de arriba que vengo llamándolos —se defendió el Zora, encogiéndose de hombros— pero estaban tan acarameladitos, que ni siquiera se acordaron que existía —su sonrisa con aquellos afilados dientes dejo en evidencia lo divertido que él estaba de haberlos pillado en el momento menos oportuno.

— Lo siento Príncipe Sidon —ella se hincó para tomar el guante del Hyliano que estaba en mitad de un peldaño y otro— creo que perdiste esto Link.

Y le extendió la prenda a su guardia real, bueno quizás ahora era mucho más que eso, pero al menos con esos atuendos era la imagen que quería dejar, aunque evidentemente estaban haciendo una pésima actuación.

— Si quieres aún puedes besarla —se burló soltando a reír de buena gana— tienes el permiso del Príncipe de los Zoras.

Y con orgullo se irguió mientras apoyaba solemnemente su mano empuñada sobre su pecho.

— ¡Sidon! —Clamó el chico empuñando tratando de atrapar al Zora, pero este se le escabollú de las manos y echo a correr escalinatas arriba como si se tratara de un juego de niños.

Link quien sin darse cuenta había caído en el jueguito del Zora, salió disparado detrás del Príncipe con totas las intenciones de atraparlo.

La Princesa de Hyrule parpadeó un par de veces un tanto incrédula y luego sólo atino a sonreír divertida.

— Son como niños —suspiró, sujetándola la falda de su vestido para poder emprender la carrera tras sus compañeros, al menos el malestar había desaparecido completamente.

* * *

Aquella jugarreta de niños los llevo antes de lo que esperaban hasta la gran estatua que conmemoraba la memoria de la difunta Princesa Zora.

Link y Zelda se detuvieron respirando agitados, mientras Sidon parecía saludar a su hermana con orgullo, realizando una breve reverencia frente a su estatua. Los chicos tomaron aire y lo imitaron, y nuevamente aquello que había sido una divertida carrera había terminado con los cruentos recuerdos de una realidad que definitivamente no podían borrar.

Mipha estaba muerta y aquella esplendorosa figura no era más que un pequeño esbozo de lo que había sido realmente la encantadora sonrisa de la joven.

— Ya estamos aquí —los animo Sidon, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de los Hylianos.

Ahora sólo unas cuantas escaleras más separaban a los jóvenes de la reunión con el soberano de la Región.

* * *

Ingresaron en el salón, donde el Rey Zora los esperaba en su enorme trono, no podía ser algo más pequeño, después de todo su tamaño colosal y aquella filosa mirada no era lo único que intimidaba.

Curiosamente, aquella noche había muchos guardias reunidos en el salón. Algo que evidentemente Sidon no paso por alto, pero aún presa de su incertidumbre avanzó hasta Muzun, quien también como era de esperarse, estaba junto a su padre.

— Su majestad Dorphan —Zelda realizó una reverencia y Link hizo lo mismo aún detenido junto a ella.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Princesa Zelda.

La voz del Zora retumbo en la estancia, mientras su enorme cuerpo se acomodaba en el asiento que parecía hacerse pequeño. Sus ojos ambarinos escudriñaron a los recién llegados, y su semblante no dibujaba una expresión muy amena.

Sidon observó extrañado a su padre, su tono de voz denotaba algo raro, y por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento. De pronto noto que los soldados acechaban peligrosamente a su alrededor, se acercaban con cautela cada vez más, con cada segundo que pasaba se estrechaba ese espacio entre el Rey y los Hylianos.

— ¿Que pasa Muzun? —Observó a su consejero y al notar que este no parecía tener intenciones de responder, decidió interferir. Pero antes de dar un paso el anciano lo detuvo esbozando una sonrisa que le pareció de lo más lasciva y peligrosa—. ¡Padre! —Exclamó con reproche, pero el Rey sólo levanto su mano para hacer callar a su hijo. No quería que él se entrometiera.

— Joven Link... héroe que carga la Luz de Farore —sonrió mientras se levantaba.

El Hylian nunca había visto de pie al enorme Zora, y casi por inercia busco a su Princesa, queriendo sujetarla de forma sobreprotectora, pero entre él y ella se interpusieron tres guardias que se mantuvieron estoicos, observando al joven héroe con miradas amenazantes.

— El reino Zora sigue en deuda por sus heroicas hazañas —avanzó un poco, haciendo temblar el piso mientras se movía— al contrario de usted, joven regente de Hyrule, su deuda con este pueblo no tiene límites, tanto ciudadanos como este padre aún recienten la perdida de a quien usted puso en sus manos una misión que acabaría en desagracia.

Zelda agachó su mirada sabiendo que cada palabra que el Rey pronunciaba eran ciertas, no había justificación para los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Pero tan pronto como la angustia comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, las molestas nauseas habían vuelto a ella en el momento menos esperado.

El Hyliano notó como otro par de guardias se acercaba peligrosamente a la Princesa y sin medir consecuencias, desenvaino su espada dispuesto a enfrentar a los Zoras si era necesario. Los guardias respondieron su reacción apuntándolo con sus lanzas, listos y dispuestos para atacar.

— ¡Suéltame! —Exclamó al anciano, quien no pudo con la fuerza del Príncipe.

Aunque tan rápido como se liberó, cuatro guardias se interpusieron en el camino del joven Zora.

— Toani, déjame pasar —le indicó reconociendo a una de los guardias, era una joven Zora de piel roja como la suya— es una orden.

— Lo siento Príncipe Sidon —bajo su mirada apenada, ella era parte del club de admiradoras del Príncipe y además formaba parte de su escolta personal, para ella era sumamente doloroso tener que desafiarlo— esto también es una orden.

El Rey Zora volvió a dar un paso al frente y extendió su mano con uñas largas y afiladas hacia la indefensa Princesa.

— Mi señor —se hincó en suelo en un acto de sumisión, trataba de respirar pausado para que ese malestar interno no quedara en evidencia junto con aquellas dolorosas cicatrices que aún no sanaban.

— ¡Enciérrenla! —Dictaminó sin miramientos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

OMG! XD acabo de dejar la grande ya desde el segundo capítulo! XP

Aunque no los dejaré con la intriga por mucho owo, pronto estaré actualizando XD, como estoy tratando de hacer capítulos breves (al menos eso intento XD)

Quiero agradecer la enorme ayuda de Yahab (quien me facilito muchos nombres que me hacían faltan XD y que irán apareciendo en los siguientes capítulos) y a IA, con quien discutimos una parte de la historia X3 que espero logre quedar bien jajajaja XD, bueno ella sabe de que se trata XP

También quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, fav y avisos, muchas gracias a todos, en especial a **Fox McCloude, Zelink 94, LordFalconX, Yahab** y **Goddess Artemiss,** en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo :D

Saludos!


	3. Efímera tranquilidad

Aquí voy con el tercer capítulo de esta historia, he actualizado rápido xD porque tengo muchos caps a medio redactar… al menos voy hasta justo despuecito de la batalla con la primera Ira XP

Si todo sale bien, durante la noche de mañana subiré un "mini" comic de una escena de este capítulo a mi DA y Tumblr :) XD obvio es una escena Zelink… un clásico 9w9 XDDD

Probablemente pronto cambiaré la clasificación del fic a M XP, osea… originalmente lo había puesto en M y luego me vino el remordimiento y pensé que quizás debería apartar los lemon a otra historia XD, como suelo hacerlo, ¿qué piensan ustedes? :S ¿Los dejo en esta o los subo aparte de la historia?

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo…

* * *

 **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: "Sangre de campeón"**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

El Rey Zora volvió a dar un paso al frente y extendió su mano con uñas largas y afiladas hacia la indefensa Princesa.

— Mi señor —se hincó en suelo en un acto de sumisión, trataba de respirar pausado para que ese malestar interno no quedara en evidencia junto con aquellas dolorosas cicatrices que aún no sanaban.

— ¡Enciérrenla! —Dictaminó sin miramientos.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Capítulo 3: Efímera tranquilidad .-.-.-.**

* * *

No lo permitiría, claro que no lo permitiría…

No importaba si era Ganon, el clan Yiga, el Rey Zora, la matriarca Gerudo… quien fuera que amenazara la vida de la Princesa debía pasar por sobre su cadáver para alcanzarla a ella.

Con habilidad blandió su arma, golpeando las lanzas de los guardias, quien ante su inesperada reacción se quedaron estupefactos al ver como sus armas se escapaban de sus manos tan fácil como si hubiera estado enfrentando a unos niños. Y con un giro se escabullo de sus garras alcanzando rápidamente a la chica, mucho antes de que el segundo grupo de guardias pudieran poner sus manos sobre ella.

Se hincó detrás de Zelda y la rodeo con su brazo izquierdo y el filo de su arma, aprisionándola junto a él sobreprotectoramente. Su mirada afilada se clavó sobre los ojos ambarinos del Rey, que parecían escudriñar la situación con una expresión extraña.

— Link —sus manos se apoyaron sobre el brazo del chico que estaba frente a ella— no lo hagas... no es correcto —le suplicó jalando sus ropas tratando vanamente de ponerle algo de mesura a esta situación.

— No dejaré que te encierren —declaró firme y seguro, alzando su voz por sobre el ruido constante del agua que seguía cayendo— ¡Iré con ella a donde quiera que la lleven! —Ahora se dirigía Rey Zora, quien hasta ese momento no había dejado de observarlo.

Sidon apretó con fuerza sus puños, y se dispuso a generar una revuelta aun cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a su propia guardia real, no dejaría que su padre encarcelara a la Princesa de Hyrule, ella no era más que una de tantas víctimas de aquella era de oscuridad que se había cernido sobre esas tierras.

— ¡Cuanta devoción, joven héroe! —Su serio semblante cambio de un momento a otro y una curiosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, dejando a la vista sus dientes afilados.

Perplejos observaron aquella expresión en el soberano al tiempo que él con un movimiento de sus manos les indicaba a sus guardias que bajaran sus armas.

— ¿Pero qué...? —Sidon tampoco parecía entender, pero Toani ahora le dedicaba una mirada divertida e inclinando su cabeza parecía pedirle disculpas.

Entonces el Rey soltó una carcajada que aumento la extrañeza en la expresión de los Hylianos y su hijo. Quienes evidentemente no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Al parecer los rumores son ciertos —sonrió volviendo a acomodarse en su trono, soltando un amplio suspiró mientras lo hacía— El héroe legendario y la Princesa del destino han atado sus vidas una vez más. El trovador, Nyel... ha sabido leer a la perfección tu corazón, joven paladín.

— ¿Nyel?

— ¿No has escuchado una de las últimas estrofas de la balada?

Link había bajado su guardia e incorporándose ayudo a la Princesa a hacer lo mismo.

Aquel rumor que Nyel había esparcido con su canto había viajado a los confines más remotos de Hyrule, trayendo consigo una leyenda, una historia que hablaba de tragedia, valentía, heroísmo y romance.

— ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos joven héroe!

El Orni hizo su aparición en el salón, cargaba su acostumbrado instrumento y parecía sonreír animado viendo a la parejita frente al Rey.

— Veo que sus sentimientos han alcanzado el corazón de su doncella.

Los rostros de los Hylianos se encendieron, estaban avergonzados porque aquello evidentemente había sido una "bromita" dispuesta por el Rey Dorphan y ellos habían caído redonditos en el juego, ahora entendían de donde había sacado Sidon su peculiar sentido del humor.

— Con mucho respeto su majestad —Link volvió a tomar la palabra— ¿no cree que arriesgo demasiado para comprobar un simple rumor? ¿no hubiera sido más simple sólo preguntar?

— Era más que eso —sonrió— acabas de demostrar sin preámbulo ante este reino, que tus sentimientos por la Princesa son sinceros y verdaderos. Un caballero que blande su espada con honor, pero sin corazón no es digno de convertirse en Rey.

— ¿En Rey?

En verdad no estaba entendiendo nada. Zelda volvió a sujetar el brazo del chico, queriendo inútilmente llamar su atención para que el asunto no se saliera de las manos, porque ella evidentemente había entendido la indirecta muy directa del soberano de los Zoras.

Nyel se adelantó y acercándose al grupo volvió a hablar.

— La soberanía de Hyrule volverá a alzarse con gloria y esplendor cuando ustedes se unan... el reino entero espera la boda que marcará el inicio de una nueva era para Hyrule.

— ¿Una... una bo... boda?

El corazón del pobre Link pareció dar saltos tan fuertes sobre su pecho que hasta una incómoda sensación empezó a hacer que se sintiera repentinamente mareado.

¡Él nunca había hablado de ese tipo de compromiso con Zelda!

Entonces la miró, esperando que ella le tirara un salvavidas. Pero la joven también abochornada sólo desvío su mirada algo ¿molesta?

¡Demonios!

¡Acaba de volver a meter la pata!

Ciertamente no había dimensionado hasta este día el real significado de estar junto a Zelda, ella era la Princesa de Hyrule, la futura heredera al trono y ahora que su padre ya no estaba, en ella recaía la responsabilidad de volver a levantar los cimientos de ese trono perdido en la oscuridad, aquel reino que se sumió en las sombras junto con la calamidad.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían comenzado ese viaje por Hyrule, y hasta ahora sólo se había limitado a tratar de sanar aquellas dolorosas heridas que aquejaban el corazón de ella, tanto como el suyo. Había obviado el origen de la joven que amaba y aún más la enorme responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros tras la derrota de Ganon.

Observó rápidamente las entusiasmadas miradas de todos los presentes y entonces, tragando sonoramente saliva se paró al frente con una mano empuñada en el pecho y otra en la espalda.

— Nuevamente pido disculpas —sonrió nervioso— antes de anunciar nada debo... necesito un tiempo a solas con la Princesa.

No quería seguir incomodándola, podría haber usado aquel mismo instante para pedirle oficialmente matrimonio a Zelda, pero... no quería que su compromiso y su respuesta quedara marcada por las presiones sociales, deseaba poder expresarle sus sentimientos y decirle desde el fondo de su corazón que quería unir su vida a la de ella, que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera.

— Estos chicos de hoy... se toman su tiempo para todo —soltó una fuerte carcajada— De todas formas... su visita ha de traer buena fortuna a este reino, por ende... ¡Hemos de celebrar!

— Su majestad —Zelda se adelantó, sus emociones se mezclaban de forma vertiginosa entre tan extraña reunión con el Rey— no creo que sea momento para esto, el Príncipe Sidon nos escribió porque algo está mal con Vah Ruta, puede que...

— ¡No te preocupes por eso querida! —la interrumpió el entusiasmado Rey— ha de habérsele soltado un tornillo o algo por el estilo... mañana tendrán todo el día para revisar y ajustar lo que sea que esté funcionando mal... así son las maquinas... a veces se descomponen.

Sidon había alcanzado a la pareja y se había plantado justo detrás de ellos.

— Padre... creo que...

— Creo que por hoy, jovencito... basta de malos augurios.

El príncipe bajo su mirada en un acto de sumisión, algo dentro de él le decía que aquel alarmante alarido de la bestia le estaba intentando decir algo, pero no podía ir por sobre las ordenes de su padre.

— ¡Cambien esas caras, muchachos! —Una fuerte palmada trajo a los tres jóvenes a la realidad— ¡Venga! ¡Hemos preparado todo un banquete y una fiesta digna de tan distinguidas visitas!

Y se levantó, con aquel enorme cuerpo avanzó hasta una puerta enorme y decorada justo a un lado del salón, enmarcada por bonitas piedras de colores azulinos.

Al abrirse la puerta, la música lleno la estancia, junto al colorido espectáculo de los cristales luminosos y el agradable aroma de la comida recién servida.

Y sin saber como… aquella tensión en el ambiente se había desvanecido de un segundo a otro.

* * *

Decidió buscar algún lugar donde sentarse, aún se sentía extraña.

Pero mientras Link se alejaba para reunirse con Nyel, ella vio al frente y perpleja observó como aquella animada reunión desaparecía, la música era quebrada por el eco profundo de sus pasos y bajo sus pies una fina película de agua marcaba un corredor que la llevaba hasta una sala cerrada. Respiró agitada sintiendo que conocía aquel lugar, percibiendo aquella aura que no podría olvidar, no después de cien años junto a ella.

— ¿Princesa?

Tan brusco como las imágenes habían aparecido, se desvanecieron y frente a ella ahora se encontraba el hermano de Mipha que la miraba con una expresión curiosa, como si quisiera descifrar sus pensamientos.

— Príncipe Sidon —le respondió calmando el frenesí con el que su corazón avanzaba.

— De pronto se puso pálida —agregó sabiendo que esa expresión asustada no encajaba en ese lugar— pensé que había visto un fantasma.

— Muy gracioso —trató de disimular su preocupación.

— Venga… debería sentarse un momento, al menos hasta que recupere algo de color.

— Es muy amable —avanzó escoltada por el Zora— ¿sería mucho pedirle que dejara de lado mi título y me llamara por mi nombre?

— Siempre y cuando usted me llame sólo Sidon —sonrió.

Ella le devolvió esa sonrisa y mientras caminaba lentamente comenzó a sentirse algo más tranquila, quizás… quizás aún podía alejar aquellas inquietantes visiones y dejarse contagiar por la amena atmósfera del lugar.

* * *

Link había alcanzado al Orni, quien destacaba con su emplumado manto entre tanta escama. Realmente no había sido nada difícil divisarlo en medio de la fiesta.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo.

— La sorpresa es grata para mí también —respondió el saludo del Hyliano—. Al parecer mi maestro tenía razón, la princesa Zelda goza de una belleza única.

Link se sonrojó al escucharlo, anteriormente cuando Nyel le había hablado de su maestro le había contado que el Sheikah se había enamorado de Zelda, pero que ella sólo tenía ojos para su paladín. Curiosamente había descubierto esto mucho después del cataclismo, pero el saberlo sólo enardeció ese sentimiento que reguardaba en su corazón, por ello se había esmerado en completar su deber y recuperar a la princesa.

— No tuve oportunidad de preguntar —le dijo dejando de lado esos pensamientos y lo que estaba bebiendo en el mesón— ¿Qué te trajo a la región de los Zoras, Nyel?

— Oh... joven héroe —le sonrió y luego dio dos palmaditas sobre la espalda del chico— quiero terminar la obra de mi maestro, viajaré a cada región para acercarme a los difuntos campeones, quiero que cada palabra represente fielmente su heroísmo y plasme sus hazañas.

— Cielos Nyel... es —hizo una pausa— es una labor increíble...

— Es mi deber. Quiero enorgullecer la memoria de mi mentor.

— Y… ya has… digo… ¿sabes cómo se llamará?

— La balada de los campeones, por supuesto —volvió a golpear la espalda del chico animadamente.

Fue entonces cuando la música cambio, y el suave vals fue reemplazado por una melodía alegre y pegajosa.

— Todos parecen divertirse —murmuró el guerrero buscando a la muchacha, que sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro se le había perdido de vista.

— Usted también debería divertirse —le sonrió con un dejo de picardía— la flor que busca esta justo detrás de usted —susurró dejando a entrever su clara indirecta— si no se apresura el Príncipe va a adelantársele.

Avergonzado desvío la mirada, y con disimulo observó como Sidon platicaba animadamente con Zelda. Ella se encontraba sentada en uno de los bonitos banquitos en una esquina, el Zora parecía presumirle su físico, o quizás algo le estaba relatando acerca de alguna aventura o algo por el estilo, pero ella se reía de cada frase que el Príncipe pronunciaba.

Una molesta sensación se apodero de él, era una cosa incómoda que no recordaba haber sentido antes, quizás era sólo su imaginación, pero...

— Con tú permiso, Nyel —se despidió avanzando hasta donde se encontraba Sidon y Zelda.

— ¡Link! —Exclamó animado el Zora— le estaba contando a Zelda cuando abrimos juntos la entrada de Vah Ruta.

El chico no paso por alto que Sidon ahora se refería a ella sólo como "Zelda", ¿en qué minuto habían abandonado las formalidades?

— No me habías contado que literalmente habías montado a Sidon.

¿Zelda también?

Maldijo por lo bajo su subconsciente, el mismo que ahora no dejaba de susurrarle estupideces al oído.

— Si... fue algo loco —agregó con notoria incomodidad.

Sidon miró extrañado al héroe, y sonrió divertido al descubrir lo que había tras esa mirada extraña. Se hincó para quedar a la altura de Link y aun manteniendo su radiante sonrisa le susurro.

— ¿Celoso?

A Link se le subieron los colores a la cabeza y Sidon estalló en una sonora carcajada al ver su reacción. Zelda miró con extrañeza la curiosa escena y se preguntó que podría haberle dicho el Príncipe al paladín para ponerlo así.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —Preguntó ella.

— Claro que no —respondió Sidon aún con su amplia sonrisa— pero puede que Link si lo haga si se sigue durmiendo en sus laureles —se mofo agitando su mano mientras se disponía a marcharse— por ahora los dejo... tortolitos. Mi club de fan me está esperando, tengo una lista garrafal para el baile de esta noche.

La Princesa le sonrió amablemente a modo de despedida y Link se mantuvo petrificado, detenido justo donde estaba parado.

Y entonces volvieron a quedarse "solos".

Por alguna razón el nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, en verdad sentirse "celoso" era algo nuevo y extraño para él. Y lo peor de todo es que no quería que ella se diera cuenta de aquello, sentía que era algo estúpido e infantil, considerando todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Se hincó delante de ella al sentir que el ligero temblor de sus piernas seria visible y sin mirarla buscó a tiendas las manos de la muchacha que estaban sobre su falda.

— ¿Qué pasa Link? —Estaba preocupada, él actuaba extraño, quizás... quizás ella no era la única que estaba teniendo esas misteriosas visiones.

— Me tienes los nervios de punta —se sinceró sujetando con firmeza las manos de ella entre las suyas, sin levantar la mirada. Sabía que sus mejillas delataban su bochorno.

— Que tonterías dices —soltó una suave risita, definitivamente algo le pasaba a Link, aunque estaba claro que no tenía que ver con percepciones extrañas.

— No... hablo en serio —levantó su mirada aún hincado como estaba para poder mirarla, percibiendo como algo se agitaba en su interior— hoy tu sonrisa es tan encantadora como la primera vez que te vi.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, no se habían dirigido la palabra, pero desde ese entonces... cuando aún eran muy pequeños, había visto aquella adorable sonrisa que había hecho vibrar su corazón de una forma peculiar e inexplicable. Lamentablemente aquella expresión desapareció del rostro de ella tras la muerte de su madre, pero él aun siendo un inocente chiquillo, soñaba con ayudarla a recuperarla algún día.

— Al estar aquí, rodeada de cálidos sentimientos y este alegre baile... me hace pensar que el pasado fue sólo un sueño... me gustaría que así fuera.

— Zelda... —susurró tan bajito que nunca supo si ella lo habría escuchado.

Mordió su labio inferior y se levantó de un salto, golpeando con sus dos palmas sus mejillas para despabilar de una vez por todas.

— Princesa... —la llamó extendiendo su mano hacia la muchacha— ¿me daría el honor de acompañarme en esta pieza?

Link le sonreía encantadoramente, parecía haber recuperado su acostumbrado humor y ahora le hacia una invitación... una que por un segundo la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeo un par de veces y entonces acercó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa— Es... una tentadora idea.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, tan coqueta que podría derretir hasta el corazón de piedra de un Goron.

— Entonces... —su mano recibió gentilmente la de ella, que aún se acercaba con timidez—... acompáñeme.

Sostuvo su mano con más firmeza y sintió como ella se resistía levemente, pero aun así conseguía hacer que se levantara.

— Será divertido —sonrió aún más animado y encantado, anhelaba poder disfrutar de este baile junto a su doncella.

— Link... espera... —ya estaba de pie, y se había aferrado al brazo de su compañero.

¡Hace siglos que no danzaba!

¿Y si lo hacía terrible? ¿si no conseguía seguir el ritmo?

— Tranquila —le susurró junto a su oído, jalándola suavemente de la cintura para guiarla hasta la pista de baile— sólo... —ahora estaba justo tras ella y tomando una de sus manos elevó su brazo haciendo que cada paso de la Princesa fuera cortejado de gracia y discreción. La falda de la joven dio un giro acompañando el cuerpo de su dueña— cierra tus ojos y recuerda.

La música alegre y pintorosa recorrió su interior como una memoria lejana, añeja pero inolvidable. Y con una renovada sonrisa avanzó, acoplando sus pasos a los de su "escolta", su cuerpo recordaba aquella dichosa sensación, se sentía ligera y libre, una vez más.

Se sentía como una traviesa "Princesa de la calma", oculta del mundo al borde de un risco empinado, siendo acariciada por la dulce brisa que se elevaba hasta las colinas lejanas y olvidadas.

Link sonrió al saber que ella volvía a vibrar junto a cada nota, junto a cada paso que daban. Estaba tan perdido en la mirada de ella que no se percató que tras pocos segundos ellos eran el centro de atención de aquella fiesta.

— Así se hace —Sidon elevó su pulgar como signo de aprobación, ver a la Princesa danzar con elegancia y a su paladín acompañar cada uno de sus pasos le confirmaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

No había visto devoción más grande transmitida en una mirada como la que él le dedicaba, ni tampoco había conocido sonrisa más encantadora, como la de aquella dama que danzaba alegre junto a su amado.

Por esa noche, aquella luna espectral acompañada de un manto de titilantes lucecillas parecía colmar de sueños hermosos la noche, y el lamento de la bestia se hacía lejano, opacado por los estribillos de aquella simpática melodía, que llenaba de alegría y energía la estancia.

Atiborrando cada rincón de una falsa serenidad.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Un poco de dulzor antes de que quede la grande jajajjaa XD, me imagino que ya sabrán que pasara en los capítulos que siguen, aunque antes de que amanezca 9w9 quien sabe… todo puede pasar cuando Link y Zelda se queden solitos 9w9 rodeados de oscuridad… ejem Xdd

Ya me dejo de tonterías…

XD Se que pocos leen los comentarios de autor XD, pero aun así no me gusta despedirme sin agradecer el apoyo de todos los que se han pasado a leer este fic, muchas gracias a **Fox McCloude, IA, LordFalconX, Goddess Artemiss, shadowblazzer** y **Yahab** , en verdad muchísimas gracias! No he respondido porque cada vez que lo intento FF no me deja XD.

Para los que se preguntes ¿Cuándo actualizas las otras historias? XD, respondo enseguida, actualizaré mi fic de MLB si todo sale bien la próxima semana, luego seguiré con los demás XP no se cual actualicé primero, sólo puedo decir que MVI lo tengo suspendido hasta terminar "El secreto de una Rosa", porque me quedan MUY MUY pocos caps y quiero ponerle fin a ese fic, para luego cabecearme con MVI XP, así me aseguro que ambos puedan tener un "fin". Les aseguro que XD no me muero sin terminar los pendientes jajajaja XD

¡Saludos para todos!


	4. Tú luz

Este es un extra cortito XD un bonus para este finde 9w9 XDDDD, tiene una "segunda parte", porque a pesar de estar escrito el recuerdo en tercera persona, como que lo enfoque más desde la perspectiva de Zelda, y hice la versión de Link xD de la misma escena… pero 9w9 luego la subiré ahí entre medio XDD en alguna parte jajajjaa XD, aún no se donde diablos ponerlo… pero ya llegará el momento XD

Sin más aclaraciones… los dejo con el corto owo

* * *

 **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: "Sangre de campeón"**

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Extra: Tú luz .-.-.-.**

* * *

Esa noche había dejado momentáneamente aquellos pensamientos oscuros y por un instante había disfrutado junto a Link aquella alegre celebración, y aún a pesar de que la música ya no estaba vibrando en el ambiente, podía escucharla… tarareaba de forma suave y perdida esa simpática melodía llena de vida.

El cuarto donde se encontraba estaba oscuro, pero a pesar de ello pudo ver entre la penumbra un curioso adorno sobre una mesa. Era un pequeño florero alargado que mantenía una planta que reconoció inmediatamente, aquella flor le traía tantos recuerdos…

Pero había uno en especial que hoy por alguna razón había sacado de ese baúl que atesoraba en secreto en algún recóndito lugar en su alma.

 _Sus pensamientos volaron junto a la memoria de su difunta madre, había ocurrido todo tan rápido que no había conseguido asimilar, ni mucho menos entender el hecho de que ya no volvería... ya nunca podría verla de nuevo._

 _Y en completo silencio sus lágrimas evidenciaron aquel profundo dolor, aquella carencia de descubrir que este mundo era injusto y cruel, que por más que llorara y rogara por traerla de vuelta ella ya no estaría aquí con ella._

 _Nunca más._

 _Aquel dolor que mantenía retenido en su pecho como una herida sangrante y fresca la desahogo en ese instante, rodeaba por el suave curso del agua a su alrededor._

 _Apoyo una de sus manos sobre la baranda de cemento y observo las enormes y gruesas columnas que se alzaban en aquel pequeño islote de concreto, rodeado de pequeñas florcillas y enredaderas que subían traviesas por los pilares y cubrían la techumbre de verdor. Tembló, acunando con su otra mano sobre su pecho un recuerdo aún más remoto, uno donde su madre le sonreía dulcemente acariciando su cabeza, recostaba en aquel catre de maderas claras y gruesas, de sabanas y cubres en tonos blancos y ocres, rodeada de fragantes y coloridas flores dispuestas en bellos floreros de cristal mientras una brisa fresca se colaba por la ventana, agitando suavemente los visillos, era primavera y la voz de su madre sonaba melodiosa e increíblemente reconfortante, ella le repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien._

— _Eres una mentirosa._

 _Sus palabras se quebraron acompañando el dolor inexorable que no la dejaba dormir, que traía día tras día una realidad de la que no quería ser participe._

 _Estaba tan absorta en sus funestos pensamientos que nunca escuchó acercarse al curioso jovencito que la había estado siguiendo._

— _No debería llorar_ _—_ _le dijo muy bajito haciendo que ella se sobresaltara al descubrir repentinamente su presencia._

— _A nadie le importa_ _—Se volteó, sabiendo que quien le había dado alcancé no era más que un niño, el timbre en su voz lo delataba._

— _Su madre se pondrá triste._

— _Ella no está aquí._

 _El joven le sonrió gentilmente y se acercó un poco para decirle algo en un tono mucho más bajito, como si quisiera contarle un secreto._

— _Mi abuelito decía que la gente que se va nos vigila… desde alguna parte nos observan y nos cuidan._

 _Zelda se sorprendió al escucharlo, y por primera vez lo observó más detenidamente. Estaba segura que ese niño tenía más o menos su edad. Su mirada vibrante le transmitía una seguridad inexplicable y su sonrisa le parecía tan cálida y sincera como sus reconfortantes palabras._

 _Con el dorso de su mano se limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas y aún con sus mejillas enrojecidas le devolvió esa sonrisa, notando como las pálidas mejillas del pequeño aprendiz de caballero parecían teñirse de rosa._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _El chico estaba evidentemente nervioso, y pareció buscar en los alrededores algo que lo sacara de ese embrollo._

— _¡Un halcón! —Exclamó de pronto._

 _La Princesa siguió con la mirada lo que el niño le mostraba, y asomándose logro divisar el ave que parecía dibujar círculos en el cielo como si estuviera buscando algo. Lo examinó tan sólo por unos segundos, porque luego volvió a girar esperando encontrar a su joven compañero, pero él ya no estaba._

 _Aunque sobre el suelo había dejado una pequeña flor, una que hace tiempo no veía por los alrededores de Hyrule._

— _Una… ¿princesa de la calma? —murmuró hincándose para sujetar la delicada plantita._

 _Y sin darse cuenta volvió a sonreír._

— Uff, fue una prueba heroica llevar a Sidon hasta su cuarto.

Link acababa de ingresar en la estancia y muy animadamente se acercaba hasta la muchacha, quien al oírlo había dejado de lado aquel recuerdo de su niñez.

— Tampoco es tan grande —dejo escapar una suave risita al ver como el cabello del joven parecía adquirir estática al sacarse el gorrito que cargaba— estoy segura que has llevado pesos mucho más grandes.

— Si… pero Sidon me abrazaba tan fuerte que por un segundo creí que tendría que quedarme a dormir con él.

Ella volvió a reír ante su comentario, mientras Link insistía hacer que su cabello volviera a la normalidad.

— Quizás bebió demasiado —concluyó ella.

Link se detuvo justo delante de la muchacha y la observó curioso.

— Cuando entré parecías ensimismada.

— Es tú culpa —le dijo en un tonito juguetón.

— ¿Qué? —se acercó más, pero por más que intentó parecer serio, no podía dejar de sonreírle— ¿Qué hice yo ahora?

— Es un secreto —le susurró de manera coqueta, apoyando su dedo índice sobre los labios del guerrero.

— Eso no es justo —se quejó atrapando a la joven entre sus brazos, obligándola a avanzar hasta arrinconarla en la pared más cercana.

— Quien sabe… quizás… —hizo una pausa y sujeto el rostro del muchacho que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella— sólo si te portas bien, pueda reconsiderarlo.

Link sonrió divertido y apartó las manos de ella para poder eliminar esa distancia que los separaba, no podía esperar más, necesitaba tener sus labios, más ahora que sabía que no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos.

— No sé si pueda —le susurró, saltándose su boca para besar la piel de su cuello con creciente deseo— creo que hoy… quiero ser un chico malo —le dijo en un tonito incitante junto a su oído.

Ella se estremeció al sentir como la hambrienta boca de joven la devoraba de forma ansiosa. Y suspirando el nombre del muchacho lo jaló para que sus labios se encontraran, mientras sus caricias recorrían traviesamente el torso de Link consiguiendo que él dejara escapar ávidos suspiros entre aquel afanoso beso, el húmedo contacto que mantenían sus bocas habían despertado aquel deseo de sentirla cerca… muy cerca.

— ¿Sabes? —agregó jadeando, clavando una intensa mirada en él— me gustan los chicos malos.

Link sonrió y mordiendo su labio inferior dejo de lado toda la poca mesura con la que había llevado esta situación.

— Ven acá… —le dijo renovando aquel apasionado beso.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

T.T se suponía que era un recuerdo tiernooooooo! XD noo se que diablos! Ya se me pusieron cachondos los protas de nuevo jajajaja perdón! Yo trato y trato de portarme bonita xD y no hay caso, ni porque es semana santa -.-UUU, seguro cuando muera me iré derechito al infierno 9w9 con todos los pecadores de corazón jajajaja

Bueno, quiero dejarle un saludo especial a todos quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior X3, **Zelink 94, Fox McCloude, Yahab, Mud-chan** y **Goddess Artemiss,** en verdad agradezco muchísimo el apoyo y XD me disculpo con todos por la "troleada" con el Rey Zora jajaja XD, se que parecía otra cosa.

¡Espero que todos pasen un buen fin de semana!

¡Saludos!


	5. Reflejo del alma

Me disculpo de antemano por no avanzar aún con la historia principal T-T, pero ya el siguiente si es el capítulo 4, que actualizaré pronto porque voy bien avanzada con esta historia XDDD.

La segunda disculpa la debo hacer si o si, porque he cambiado la categoría del fic una y otra vez por mis indecisiones XD, pero luego de analizarlo tranquilamente me di cuenta que esta opción de ir intercalando extras dentro del mismo es mucho mejor que empezar como siempre lo hago (haciendo mil y un fic de extras, lemon y otras cosas) XD después es una confusión que ni yo entiendo jajajaja, en cambio así puedo ir subiendo cositas que no afectan el desarrollo de la historia, como perspectivas en diferentes personas de alguna escena o otros lemon o que se yo jajaja XD *aquí es cuando alguien me tira una "chancla" y me dice… "córtala con tus lemon"*

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Pero ya que hablamos de lemon 9w9 jajajaja XD este cap es justamente eso… un lemon… así que los dejo a todos en sobre aviso ;) y si alguien no quiere leer perversión XD sólo sáltenselo, no afecta absolutamente nada en la historia, no tiene spoiler del juego ni nada más que… ejem… ya saben XD

Sin más los dejo con la historia…

* * *

 **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: "Sangre de campeón"**

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Extra 2: Reflejo del alma .-.-.-.**

* * *

Sus ansias se reflejaron en aquella mirada que se dedicaron en medio de las sombras, la estancia donde se encontraban era pequeña, un cuartito parecido a una salita de estar, con un arrimo de piedra y dos poltronas a los costados, sobre la mesa descansaba un florero pequeño, cargando una humilde flor de pétalos azulados y junto a ella, una concha redondeada y nacarada con dos llaves en su interior. A los costados de la estancia habían dos puertas, ambas delimitaban el ingreso a los dormitorios, y justo detrás de ellos estaba la puerta de entrada, por donde Link había ingresado hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Jadeando se distanciaron brevemente. Entonces ella extendió su brazo desde donde estaba y se apoderó de una de las llaves.

— Está oscuro aquí —levantó su mano y le mostro a su pareja la llavecita— ¿Qué cuarto prefieres?

Link sonrió divertido, y volviendo a sujetarla de la cintura juntó sus cuerpos.

— Me da igual... pero si no abres pronto será sobre esas poltronas.

El rostro de la muchacha se encendió, y con un empujoncito alejó momentáneamente al ansioso muchachito, porque si bien la idea del guerrero le parecía incitante, prefería de todas maneras que estuvieran en un espacio un poco menos justo.

— Eres un pervertido —le regañó soltando una suave risilla tratando de escapar de los brazos Link. Y a duras penas llego hasta una de las puertas y con algo de torpeza trató de encajar la famosa llavecita en la cerradura, aunque la tarea se le estaba complicando con su pareja que la distraía manteniéndola prisionera, abrazándola por la espalda mientras su boca mordisqueaba juguetonamente su cuello.

— Tú me tienes así.

— Déjame abrir —se quejó sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía mientras él deslizaba su lengua justo detrás de su oreja— sólo es... un minuto.

— Se me hace una eternidad —le ronroneo deleitándose con la suave fragancia que emanaba de su piel.

Finalmente, el "clic" que esperaban les dio aviso que la puerta ya no tenía cerrojo, ella se volteó y colgándose del cuello de su travieso paladín lo jaló para que su boca hambrienta devorará la suya, en un juego frenético y excitante.

Entre besos, Link se encargó de buscar a tientas la manilla y con un prolongado suspiro ahogado por ese beso ardiente, consiguió finalmente abrir la dichosa puerta.

Inmediatamente la luz hipnotizante de los cristales bañaron sus cuerpos de colores violáceos, esmeralda y zarcos, las estructuras talladas por aquellos artistas hicieron despliegue en medio del frenesí de sus caricias. Los artesanos de la región habían esculpido toda la ciudad sobre un enorme yacimiento de pedregones luminosos, una piedra valorada por su belleza sublime, que salía a relucir con un esplendor único durante la noche, y eso sumado a la firmeza y la elasticidad que poseía, lo convertían en un material versátil y adecuado para la construcción.

Buscaron aire y abriendo sus ojos se sorprendieron, aquella luminosidad embelesante dibujaba sus reflejos sobre los cristales de las paredes, en el techo, inclusive en el suelo. Las superficies pulcras resplandecían con sutileza ante el destello que producían piedras más pequeñas dispuestas en cada esquina, junto a los marcos y aún coronando el respaldo de la cama.

— ¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! —Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, y parpadeó un par de veces aun creyendo que aquello que veía era parte de una fantasía.

Había un marco muy decorado en medio de una de las paredes, el mismo que formaba parte de una salida a un pequeño balcón y desde allí se colaba el resplandor de ese orbe casi completo que adornaba el cielo esa noche. Podía escucharse el agua correr y aquella pared de cristal dejaba a la vista parte de esos afluentes deslizarse por sobre la piedra dibujando un marco alrededor de la misma, humedeciendo parcialmente el suelo de ese balcón, igual que las ventanas cubiertas por esa cortina de agua.

Probablemente esa luna brillante y casi llena era la responsable de darle esa vida a cada piedra luminosa, pero a él no le importaba la razón o el funcionamiento de aquello, su vista estaba fija en la joven perpleja que admiraba la habitación sorprendiéndose de cada fino detalle, de cada estructura angulada en perfecta armonía con la noche, para que desde ese balcón la luz reflejara de forma diferente su brillo en cada piedra que iluminaba el cuarto y con ello a su doncella, quien hoy se alzaba en medio de aquel sublime juego de luces y parecía que cada movimiento formara parte de esa danza que habían dejado atrás en el salón.

Era tan hermosa...

Mordió su labio inferior y trato de contener sus impulsos, pero no podía... no podía seguir esperando.

Ella, quien admiraba aún perpleja aquella perfecta arquitectura que hacia juego con la luz natural de la luna y las estrellas, nunca notó el momento en que su compañero volvía a acercarse, y luego, se sobresaltó al sentir como él volvía a atraparla entre sus brazos y sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo sin ningún recato.

— ¡Link! —Lo regañó percibiendo como el ritmo de su corazón no conseguía un equilibrio.

Mientras era inevitablemente arrastrada hacia una de las esquinas sus piernas chocaron contra alguno de esos muebles de cristal y él, la sujeto de su cintura y pego su cuerpo al de ella mientras besaba su piel y una de sus manos subía la falda del vestido de ella.

— Mañana analizas el cuarto, ¿sí? —le pidió susurrándole provocadoramente junto al oído— hoy te quiero para mí...

Zelda dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro cuando los dedos del Hyliano viajaron por su muslo y chocaron contra sus bragas en un contacto firme y placentero.

— Cuanta ansia —bromeo sujetando su rostro para volver a besarlo, y mientras lo hacía se deshizo del gorrito y parte de las ropas de él, al menos de lo que cubría su torso.

Al parecer ella también estaba "ansiosa".

Link frotó su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras con algo de desespero trataba de arrebatarle su traje. Para ese entonces su falo endurecido evidenciaba la creciente excitación de cada roce que mantenían.

— Por favor... quítate esto —le suplicó frustrado al no conseguir liberar la parte superior del vestido de ella.

La Princesa le sonrió traviesamente mientras se volteaba y juntaba su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros, dejándole la apertura para que él pudiera "trabajar".

Se observaron a través del cristal de la pared, y Link sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por un fuerte estremecer mientras ella se inclinaba insinuantemente sobre la mesita, dejando su cuerpo exquisitamente angulado para él. Sin más, recargó su cuerpo sobre ella, viendo como su destellante mirada lo apremiaba a dar el siguiente paso, con una de sus manos se afirmó sobre la pulcra superficie y con la otra se afanó en eliminar los broches que mantenían el traje de la muchacha atado a su cuerpo, y lentamente con el afloje de las prendas pudo ver como comenzaba a asomarse de forma coqueta parte de sus hombros, volvió a morder su labio inferior justo antes de comenzar a mordisquear la piel que paulatinamente quedaba descubierta, escuchando con exquisito deleite como ella suspiraba y se movía bajo su cuerpo acomodando su bonita retaguardia entre su entrepierna.

Con los ojos entreabiertos la vio mientras gemía al tiempo que una de sus manos ya alcanzaba sus pechos, endurecidos por el roce. Se deleitó con aquella imagen de ella entre sus brazos, prisionera de su cuerpo, notando como el calor que emanaba de ellos empañaba parcialmente los cristales más cercanos.

Finalmente, el vestido cedió y fue suavemente bajando por su cuerpo, dejando a merced de sus manos diligentes y su hambrienta boca la dulzura de sus curvas, y seducido una vez más con esa visión de su expresión cargada de excitación, de sus mejillas encendidas y ese juego de luces que bañaba su figura casi desnuda para él, extasiado exhaló con fuerza el aire que había retenido y se aventuró en una travesía sin retorno, donde ella jadeante exclama su nombre y le pedía que la tomara como suya.

Sus pantalones cayeron arrepollados bajos sus pies y juntos con ellos dejo que su boxer hiciera lo mismo, y acomodando a la joven frotando sus glúteos, sujeto su miembro palpitante ávido de poder y busco acabar esas plegarias o bien quizás reemplazarlas por gritos de placer. Sin aviso alguno, se adentró en ella, gimiendo con el ímpetu de un guerrero atiborrado por una intensa lucha, le excitaba de sobremanera ver sus cuerpos desnudos, pegados el uno al otro siendo reflejados en los cristales, notar como las manos de ella dejaban una marca cálida sobre la piedra empañada, como se arqueaba para que su boca marcara como suya cada milímetro de su piel. En la posición que mantenían el control era absolutamente empoderado por él.

— Van a... escucharnos... —trataba inútilmente de aplacar sus propias exclamaciones de placer, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos.

Sonrió, aquella mínima posibilidad no podía interesarle menos, la preocupación de ella, claramente no formaba parte de la suya.

— Que nos oigan —le dijo gimiendo con fuerza contra su oído, amarrando sus dedos a los cabellos de ella para jalarlos ligeramente hacia atrás— que todo el reino se enteré que eres mía...

— Link... —Exclamó con fuerza el nombre de su amado sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de goce entre cada embestida, aquella posición la hacía sentir con mayor vigor el falo ardiente del chico que entraba y salía una y otra vez, manteniendo un roce exquisito que alcanzaba muy profundo en ella.

Sus gritos extasiados colmaron la estancia y sus cuerpos perlados de sudor reflejaban el brillo de ese colorido sublime que cargaba toda la habitación.

Con sus pechos entre sus manos y sus gemidos contra su oído alcanzó el cielo junto a ella quien tembló fuertemente aferrándose como podía al arrimo sobre el que estaban. Ella se dejó vencer, y recargó su cuerpo en la superficie pulida, sintiendo el frío contacto cuando su piel caliente la toco.

Link acaricio el cabello de la muchacha lentamente, y luego volvió a inclinarse para depositar un dulce beso sobre su cabeza, apenas y estaba recuperando el aliento.

— ¿Estas... bien?

La Princesa sonrió enternecida percibiendo la delicadeza y la mesura con la que él movilizaba sus manos por sus cabellos, a lo largo de sus brazos y su espalda. Casi sentía como si intentara pedirle disculpas por haberla tomado con tanto ímpetu y apremio.

Con cuidado lo alejo de ella para volver a levantarse y poder voltearse, y con la mirada atenta que Link le dedicaba se acomodó sobre el firme arrimo, sentándose. Lo observó intensamente y con una sonrisa se acurrucó sobre su pecho acariciando su cálida piel tiernamente.

— Claro que si —respondió muy bajito, no quería dejar de escuchar el embelesante sonido que llevaba el ritmo que mantenía su corazón.

Link le devolvió esa sonrisa, y recargando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella cerró sus ojos mientras sus manos volvían a viajar por las curvas de la muchacha lentamente.

Ella suspiró arrulladoramente al tiempo que empezaba a depositar cariñosos besos sobre el torso de él, las luces seguían danzando a su alrededor y los cautivantes colores verdes y azulinos mantenían una atmósfera placentera, siendo acompañados por el melodioso avance del agua. Estaba relajada, pero aun así la piel cálida del joven y esa fragancia única en su cuerpo la hizo sentir un curioso cosquilleo en su interior.

¿Qué era esto que sentía?

Volvió a suspirar mientras el contacto que mantenían sus manos sobre la piel del joven se afianzaba, y su boca se alejaba de esos besos mesurados para mordisquear juguetonamente la piel desnuda del chico, quien se estremeció fuertemente al sentir su atrevida acción, le fascinaba percibir como cada movimiento de ella provocaba algo en él.

— ¿Zelda? —Tembló notando como la boquita de ella hacia un recorrido lento y incitante por su torso, y sin querer sus manos se aferraron con algo de fuerza a los glúteos de ella en el momento en que la joven mordía su cuello y luego deslizaba su húmeda lengua hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Las acciones de la traviesa Princesa estaban despertando nuevamente algo muy notorio en su anatomía masculina y con un suspiró prolongado trato de volver a hablar.

— ¿Qué haces?

Ella rió suavemente junto a su oído y él volvió a estremecerse al percibir su cálido aliento sobre su piel sensibilizada.

— ¿No es obvio? —Le dijo insinuantemente, frotando su rostro contra el cuello de él.

De un segundo a otro volvía a elevarse la temperatura de su cuerpo, ella claramente lo estaba provocando y él indudablemente había caído ya entre sus redes.

Zelda dejo que sus besos subieran al rostro del chico, y con sus ojos cerrados a tientas busco sus labios, sus manos lo sujetaron para jalarlo un poco y cuando su boca finalmente alcanzo la del paladín se unieron en un contacto firme pero lento, uno que ella guiaba y en el que él se dejaba llevar. Entre suspiros sosegados el tono y la intensidad del beso creció y pronto sus lenguas se acoplaron en un juego tentador, mientras sus cuerpos percibían como la excitación volvía a dominar cada sentido.

Link recorrió los muslos desnudos de ella, notando como cada movimiento de sus manos inquietaba las acciones de muchacha. Quien en un impulso bajo una de sus manos y sujeto su miembro endurecido para flotarlo con ansiedad, consiguiendo sacarle un gemido tras otro acallado por ese intenso beso que aún mantenían.

Lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Se separaron jadeantes, aun rozando la punta de sus lenguas húmedas y calientes, y así se miraron intensamente, mientras ella se movilizaba un poco hacia adelante dejando que su entrepierna quedara más cerca del borde del arrimo. Link también se acercó y mientras renovaban ese beso dejo que su falo palpitante rozara la húmeda entrepierna de ella, al tiempo que se sujetaba del borde de la mesa y la empujaba suavemente con su otra mano para que ese contacto tímido se afianzara haciendo que verdaderas descargas de placer los empapara entre ese juego que mantenían cargando sus cuerpos de esa hambre por el otro.

Volvió a buscar aire, ahogado y jadeando con fuerza la llamo una y otra vez por su nombre, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda y acomodaba sus piernas casi resbalando del arrimo mientras gemía, pero él la sujeto para no dejarla caer. Observó nuevamente el reflejo de sus cuerpos en el cristal, y vio como aquella posición que ella mantenía parecía dejarle un espacio perfecto para tomar sus firmes pechos, y excitado como estaba busco con su boca aquellos botones endurecidos que los coronaba, los tomó a turnos jugueteando traviesamente con su lengua escuchando cada gemido incitante que escapaba de la boca de su doncella, quien se estremecía de placer ante cada acción de él.

— Vamos a la cama —sugirió limpiando con su mano el sudor que perlaba su frente, sintiendo como el corazón parecía que se le iba a escapar del pecho.

Ella sonrió y con un rápido movimiento se colgó a la cadera de él abrazándolo con las piernas, mientras sus manos sujetaban su rostro y sus bocas volvían a encontrarse en beso ansioso. Link la sujeto con firmeza y mientras se besaban avanzó tratando de traer a su memoria el dichoso catre, porque a tientas tendría que llegar a el.

Cortaron aquel beso para mirarse vigorosamente y con cuidado deposito el cuerpo de la muchacha en la dura superficie, curiosamente la cama estaba construida del mismo material que todo el cuarto, no era como los blandos colchones de agua que solían usar en las habitaciones de los huéspedes, pero no les importo, más tarde buscaría entre sus pertenencias algo para que se cubrieran y para hacer un poco más cómoda esas noches que pasarían en el reino Zora.

Apoyó sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de ella, para no recargar su peso sobre la muchacha, y entonces ella lo jaló, para tomar posesión de su boca, besándolo ansiosamente, mientras sus manos quitaban el amarre que mantenía el pelo de él en una colita. Los cabellos del chico cayeron por entre sus hombros y Zelda enredó sus manos en ellos, suspirando con cada roce que mantenían sus cuerpos ardientes y ávidos por llegar más lejos.

— Quiero... sentirte —le rogo mordiendo el labio inferior del guerrero.

Link le devolvió una sonrisa extasiada y renovando ese beso acabo con esa tortura, acoplando su cuerpo al de ella en una nueva unión. La Princesa ahogó un gritito entre besos y el Hyliano se adentró con firmeza en ella, oficiando bajo ese cielo iluminado por el resplandor de los cristales el fervor de ese amor que trascendía el tiempo, la belleza de ser apresado en ese íntimo contacto, ardiente y placentero. Los lapsos se quebraron y aquel dulce vaivén se prolongó hasta que sus músculos se tensaron… hasta que sus exclamaciones no podían llegar más lejos y él colmo aquel refugió cálido, fusionando sus esencias una vez más y rindiéndose ante esa insólita sensación que los hizo estremecerse recia y potentemente justo antes de terminar exhaustos.

La admiró, como tantas otras veces y a través de sus ojos pudo ver el reflejo de su propia alma, la amaba tanto y aquellos intensos orbes esmeralda lo cautivaban con una dulzura inexplicable, mientras su hermosa sonrisa llenaba su pecho de una emoción cálida e increíblemente embelesante.

Beso la frente de la muchacha con cariño y se recostó junto a ella atrapando su menudo cuerpo en un abrazo, al tiempo que ella se acurrucaba junto a él y estuvieron así largo rato, recuperando el aliento y normalizando sus galopantes corazones.

— Traeré algo para cubrirte —le susurro muy suavecito enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Ella no le respondió, solo se movió un poquito buscando el calor del cuerpo de él mientras suspiraba pausadamente.

— ¿Zelda? —La llamó bajito mientras se acomodaba un poco para poder mirarla.

Y entonces no pudo más que sonreír como atontado al verla refunfuñar entre sus sueños al sentir que él se alejaba parcialmente, era como si le reclamara que no podía moverse, que su cuerpo era de su propiedad y debía estar allí junto a ella.

— Mi "princesita" —susurro volviendo a besar su frente y con cuidado la acomodó para poder escapar de sus brazos— volveré enseguida.

Si dormían como estaban seguro ambos pescarían un resfrío. Con prisa trajo lo que encontró para cubrirla y volvió a acomodarla sobre su pecho, abrazándola cariñosamente, sintiendo como ella enredaba sus brazos en su cuello y parecía ronronearle junto a su oído.

— Descansa...

Admiró las danzantes luces de colores suaves y fríos, sus cuerpos reflejados en el cristal del techo abrazados bajo la manta y esa bonita sonrisa en el rostro de ella, acurrucada sobre él. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a escuchar el tranquilizante ruido del agua corriendo, las constantes gotitas cayendo sobre el balcón y los ruidos propios de la noche... la brisa bresca aullando con calma y muy a lo lejos el casi apenas audible barrito de la bestia.

Como añoraba que las noches como esta se repitieran una y otra vez, que la sonrisa de ella se mantuviera impune frente al tiempo y que de una vez por todas esa oscuridad se alejara para siempre de ella, de sus sueños, de sus sentidos y sus recuerdos.

Pero el pasado volvía a ellos... inevitablemente.

Al menos hoy, no era uno de esos días.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Y como dice claramente el final… el pasado vuelve a ellos una y otra vez XD, por eso 9w9 las "Iras" volverán a hacer de las suyas en esta historia XDD y el clan Yiga y todos los#%$!#&%/ de su madre… que los separaron 100 años atrás jajaja.

Antes de despedirme, como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia en especial a los que comentaron el cap extra anterior XP, que supongo ya sabían que terminaría en esto jajajaja, muchas gracias a **Fox McCloude, Yahab, Goddess Artemiss** y **Mud-chan** , en verdad agradezco su apoyo y bueno… porque ustedes lo pidieron y se unirán conmigo al lado oscuro de la fuerza XD les dedico este lemon jajajaja

¡Saludos para todos!


	6. El secreto del Príncipe

Siento la demora x-x, subí este primero, pero luego actualizaré "El secreto de la rosa" me atrasé con la actualización XD porque estuve haciendo turno de noche dos semanas en la clínica x-x, después de subir ese actualizaré "UHPH", así que pronto me estarán viendo por aquí XD

Sin mucho que decir… los dejo con el fic hasta el final del cap XD

* * *

 **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: "Sangre de campeón"**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

No había visto devoción más grande transmitida en una mirada como la que él le dedicaba, ni tampoco había conocido sonrisa más encantadora, como la de aquella dama que danzaba alegre junto a su amado.

Por esa noche, aquella luna espectral acompañada de un manto de titilantes lucecillas parecía colmar de sueños hermosos la noche, y el lamento de la bestia se hacía lejano, opacado por los estribillos de aquella simpática melodía, que llenaba de alegría y energía la estancia.

Atiborrando cada rincón de una falsa serenidad.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Capítulo 4: El secreto del Príncipe .-.-.-.**

* * *

La luz proveniente del exterior lo saco de su placido sueño, con pereza estiro sus miembros al tiempo que daba un largo bostezo, tratando vanamente de alejar la pereza de sus sentidos. Inconscientemente y aún sin abrir sus ojos, busco a tientas el cuerpo de la muchacha, recorrió la superficie a su costado y sintió ese incontrolable miedo al no encontrarla.

Sobresaltado de levantó, y aquella sensación de angustia se acrecentó en su pecho al corroborar que ella no estaba allí, ni en la cama, ni en ninguna parte del cuarto.

Se froto los ojos y examinó con más cuidado el lugar donde estaba, recordando que en ese momento se encontraban en la región Zora y...

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y queriendo calmarse abrazo sus piernas y escondió su rostro. Al menos sabía que Zelda no estaría en peligro dentro del reino Zora, así que fuera donde fuera que estuviera, no debía preocuparte tanto.

— ¡Heyyy Link!

Escuchó que lo llamaban fuerte y claro, aquella voz le era indudablemente conocida.

— ¡Bello durmiente, ya amaneció!

Una gotita de sudor frío recorrió su cien, era obvio que el Príncipe quería sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero respiró hondo y espero la siguiente oratoria, aunque... justo en ese momento pudo escuchar la melodiosa risita de ella...

¿Sidon y Zelda estaban juntos de temprano?

Y nuevamente los celos se apoderaron de él, quizás había sido este mismo mezquino sentimiento el que lo había impulsado la noche anterior a llevar ese encuentro con tanto apremio. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y él agito rápidamente su cabeza tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa.

De un brinco se levantó, y se encamino rápido hasta el balcón, olvidando que estaba completamente desnudo. Pero necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que estaba sucediendo. Se asomó raudo y veloz y vio como la cara de ella se enrojecía al tiempo que la cubría con sus dos manos al verlo, y Sidon soltaba a reír divertido al ver la reacción de ella y la evidente desnudez del chico, al menos las piedras que formaban el barandal del balcón cubrían parcialmente sus partes nobles. Pero, aun así, rojo como tomate maduro al percatarse de su imprudencia, se cubrió su entrepierna con sus manos y de alejo un poco del borde.

— ¡No sabía que a los Hylianos les gustaba dormir en cueros! —Exclamó entre risas.

Zelda estaba aún más roja que antes, era demasiado "obvio" que era lo que había pasado para que el elegido Hyliano saliera a relucir su atuendo más "aguerrido" a esas horas de la mañana, y ella no podía con la vergüenza.

El guerrero volvió a ingresar en el cuarto, con la prisa se había hasta mojado con la cortina de agua que caía, al haber retrocedido sin pensar había terminado chocando contra la pared que llevaba el agua. Rápido como pudo se secó el cuerpo, dejando sus cabellos húmedos y alborotados, e inmediatamente se atavió sus ropas, la túnica del campeón para ser más exactos. Le tenía un aprecio único a aquella prenda, porque bien sabía que la Princesa las había diseñado especialmente para cada campeón. Volvió a asomarse por el balcón y dando un brinco salto al vacío abriendo la paravela unos instantes antes de caer al suelo.

— Lo siento... me quede dormido —se disculpó rápidamente mirando de reojo a su Princesa que en ese instante evitaba su mirada, aun notoriamente abochornada.

— En compañía de Zelda hemos ido a darle un vistazo a Vah Ruta —le explicó Sidon dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda de Link— nos encontramos temprano junto al embalse oriental, fue una casualidad que pensáramos lo mismo.

Link volvió a sentir una puñalada en el pecho y se reusó a perder la batalla visual, tratando disimuladamente de llamar la atención de ella.

¿Por qué no lo habrá despertado?

— Ya veo...

Murmuró tratando de no sonar muy seco.

— Si... lo extraño es que Zelda me comentaba que no había podido seguir durmiendo porque vio algo terrible en sus sueños.

— ¿Qué? —Ella pareció evitar aún más su mirada y Link inevitablemente busco en los ojos de Sidon una explicación.

— Lo que oyes, amigo —le insistió Sidon sabiendo que ahora tenía la total atención del Hyliano— tenemos la terrible sospecha de que algo muy malo se encuentra al interior de la bestia, pero está cerrada... lo hemos comprobado... ni siquiera la escotilla superior se encuentra habilitada.

No podía seguir sin saber lo que ella había visto en aquel sueño. Y sin decir palabra alguna, se acercó a la muda muchacha y sujetando su rostro la obligo a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

— Algo horrible... no quiero hablar de ello —le respondió aún sin enfrentar su mirada.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

— No era necesario... basta con uno que este en vela... si tenemos que enfrentarnos a algo peligroso cuando consigamos ingresar en Vah Ruta, pensé que era más prudente que estuvieras descansado, además... fue sólo una pesadilla —trato de no volver a traer a su mente aquellas imágenes, la horrible sensación que recorría su cuerpo no podía apartarla tan fácilmente, aquello que había visto lo había vivido como algo muy real.

— No quiero que sigas enfrentando esto sola —le pidió preocupado, como lo había pensado... ciertamente no había forma de escapar al pasado, este seguía atormentándola— por favor... no vuelvas a irte así, estamos juntos en esto... juntos vamos a resolver lo que sea que esté pasando.

Por primera vez en el día volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada preocupada evidenciaba el peso y la angustia que en esos momentos estaba cargando. Sabía perfectamente que no era justo ocultarle cosas a él, pero ¿en algo ayudaría que se enterara lo que había visto en su inconsciencia? Sólo era una pesadilla o eso quería creer. Entonces, le asintió en silencio.

— Perdón —susurró apoyando una de sus manos en la mejilla de él— dejémoslo como que estamos a mano, por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar recién —esto último se lo dijo muy bajito contra su oído, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara inevitablemente.

La Princesa sonrió divertida y alejando las funestas imágenes y ese extraño dolor en su cuerpo, sin más volvió a acercarse a Sidon, sabía que había algo que él no les había dicho.

— Veo que ya resolvieron sus diferencias —bromeó agitando su mano justo delante de su rostro.

— ¿Y tú? Además de la situación con la bestia... hay algo que te tiene inquieto desde temprano, ¿no? —le pregunto creyendo que ahora que Link estaba presente, quizás él le revelaría la verdad de aquello que había venido a hacer.

— Ohhh no es nada —sonrió nervioso, sabia los ojos inquisitivos de la jovencita podían leer su mente, o al menos eso era lo que sentía.

— Ahora que lo mencionas —intervino en la conversación poco después de mirar detenidamente a Sidon— ¿por qué cargas con una botella?

El Príncipe Zora se sobresaltó al sentirse repentinamente acorralado por sus amigos, no había esperado que Link se fijara en ese "detallido".

— Ohhh... que cosas... —se rasco nervioso la cabeza— no sé que hace aquí.

— Pero tiene un papel en el interior —Insistió Zelda acercándose al joven Zora para examinar la botellita con más detenimiento.

— ¿Estas bien, amigo?

El nerviosismo no pudo con él y luego de sentir como una gotita de sudor frío se deslizaba por sus pulidas escamas suspiró resignado.

— Es... es... —tartamudeo ligeramente, le costaba un poco admitir lo que había venido a hacer tan temprano, ciertamente no había esperado encontrarse con la Princesa— es una carta.

— ¿En una botella?

— ¿Han escuchado hablar de las historias que dicen que los mensajes en una botella pueden viajar inclusive al más allá o a través del tiempo?

— No… nunca había oído acerca de eso —le respondió Link rascándose la cabeza un tanto ofuscado por la profundidad de la pregunta.

— Bueno... hice esto con la esperanza de que mis sentimientos alcanzaran a alguien que ya no está en este mundo.

— ¿Mipha? —Preguntó con un dejo de duda la Princesa.

— No... es una carta de amor —bajo la mirada y tomó la botellita entre sus manos jugueteando con ella aún nervioso— un amor no correspondido.

— Sidon... tu...

— Link... no le cuentes esto a mi padre —le suplicó revelándoles a ellos que esto que les contaba era un secreto que sólo él mantenía—. Aún piensa que alguna de mis admiradoras se convertirá en la futura reina Zora, no tiene idea que la chica de la que me enamore ni siquiera pertenece a este reino.

— Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —la confusión aún se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos esmeralda, no podía creer que al igual que Mipha, Sidon también tuviera un amor no correspondido.

— Es una larga historia... quizás... —suspiró nuevamente y miró a sus huéspedes extranjeros, quizás había llegado el momento de dejar de cargar este peso él sólo, posiblemente Link y Zelda, quienes habían vivido en carne propia las consecuencias del cataclismo podrían congeniar con su sentir— acompáñenme... hay algo que me gustaría que vieran.

Los Hylianos intercambiaron miradas y luego de un segundo volvieron a posarlas en Sidon, asintiendo juntos.

* * *

El Príncipe de los Zoras los guio hasta la parte baja del reino, justo al fondo del escarpado terreno, avanzaron con cuidado tratando de no caer al agua, pero Sidon les dejo claro que para seguir luego con sus investigaciones deberían ambos ataviarse algo más adecuado para la zona, sino... estarían todo lo que les restaba del día con las ropas y el cuerpo húmedo.

Esquivando a los guardias que hacían su paseo rutinario por la zona, se lanzaron los tres al agua, Sidon nado delante, seguidos por Zelda y Link, hasta alcanzar una parte del terreno donde parecía haber un "camino", aunque en realidad era sólo una fisura en el terreno por donde corría el agua de la cascada que se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros.

— Es aquí.

— No veo nada aquí, Sidon.

El Príncipe soltó una risita recuperando parcialmente su acostumbrado buen humor.

— No sería un lugar "secreto" si lo notaras a primera vista.

Zelda sonrió divertida y Link se sonrojo ligeramente, quizás debía tratar de controlar su lengua antes de disparar lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza, sino... seguiría quedando como tonto frente a su Princesa.

— Vamos... síganme...

Y Avanzó nuevamente, dio sólo un paso al interior del flujo de agua, cuando todo su enorme cuerpo desapareció, casi como si fuera arte de magia. Zelda pretendía seguirlo, pero Link la detuvo e insistió en ir primero para evaluar el terreno. Sin más el Hyliano se adelantó y para su sorpresa al dar el primer paso cayó por un estrecho agujero cayendo nuevamente a una poza de agua en una zona inferior, la misma que amortiguo su caída.

El agua lo envolvió y aunque había aguantado la respiración, con la impresión había terminado tragando un poco de agua, por lo que al emerger con toda el agua aun cayéndole encima, nado un poco alejándose de la cascada y tosió una y otra vez sintiendo como le raspaba la garganta horriblemente.

— ¡Demonios Sidon! ¡Podrías habernos avisado!

El Zora soltó una fuerte carcajada aún en medio del agua, estaba a tan sólo unos tres metros de donde Link había caído.

— Pensé que el campeón Hyliano podría enfrentar una pequeña caída.

— Muy gracioso —dijo luego de volver a toser— ¡Zelda toma una buena bocanada de aire antes de lanzarte, hay más agua acá abajo!

— ¡Copiado!

Se escuchó el eco de la voz de la Princesa y un instante después el cuerpo de la chica cayó por el afluente sumergiéndose en la zona de agua de la gruta. Debajo del agua abrió sus ojos y nado un poco para emerger justo delante de Link.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Excelente —le sonrió mientras volvía a acomodar la trabita en los rebeldes mechones de cabello ahora mojados que caían sobre su frente— vaya Sidon... que escondite más increíble —le comentó enseguida al Zora habiendo dado un rápido vistazo a la zona.

Habían bajado a través de la cascada, llegando a una cueva subterránea o una especia de gruta muy bien oculta, porque sobre el techo tenía zonas donde la roca se disipaba y dejaba aparentemente ingresar la luz de alguna hora del día o la noche, pero al menos en ese momento no se vía nada, sólo había un par de cristales luminosos que aún mantenían su brillo, pero la pared estaba revestida de miles de trozos de la gema, por lo que probablemente, como el cuarto donde había pasado la noche, en algún momento toda la gruta era cargada de luminosidad y brillo. El agua se extendía unos cuantos metros y luego la roca se elevaba, dejando un camino de oscuridad. En una de las esquinas había unas antorchas y una montañita de pedregones.

Sidon salió del agua con un brinco y sacudiéndose la humedad, tomó la antorcha, la piedra y una espada Zora que cargaba, haciendo chocar la roca contra el metal, consiguiendo chispitas que encendieron la parte superior de la antorcha, ayudando a iluminar el lugar con un fuego azulado. Probablemente el combustible que usaban los Zoras era muy similar al que usaron los antiguos Sheikah para revestir sus santuarios de aquella "luz sagrada", de esa llama curiosamente azulina.

Link dio dos brazadas llegando a la orilla y una vez de pie en la zona rocosa extendió su brazo hacia Zelda para ayudarla a salir del agua. Con un jaloncito al instante siguiente la tuvo entre sus brazos y con una sonrisa coqueta bajo traviesamente por sus caderas.

— Sidon va a perderse —lo regañó, soltándose de su agarre para disponerse a avanzar.

Su atuendo de viaje totalmente empapado se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel y Link evidentemente lo había notado, como también se había percatado que el Príncipe Zora se había adentrado por el túnel rocoso, dejando solo un suave halo de aquella luz proveniente de la antorcha tras su espalda y una sombra titilante.

Link suspiró y mordió suavemente su labio inferior, viendo como ella se escapaba de sus manos y dando pasos rápidos se adentraba en el túnel para alcanzar al Zora. Golpeo sus mejillas con sus palmas, tratando de recuperar la cordura, no sabía que era lo le sucedía, pero desde que habían llegado al reino Zora algo en ella lo tenía como embobado, más de lo acostumbrado. O quizás era esa rara mezcla de sentimientos las que no lo dejaban en paz, pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la Princesa.

Al final del estrecho corredor llegaron a una zona un poco más amplia, donde había tallado en la piedra una especie de sofá de tres cuerpos algo "rustico", unas banquitas, unas pequeñas mesitas, un baúl grande hecho de madera y grandes cintas de latón envolviéndolo, con un aspecto propio de "piratas".

— Este es mi lugar secreto —declaró acomodando la antorcha en uno de los pilares que habían repartidos por el lugar— al menos aquí puedo estar completamente solo, sin presiones, sin admiradoras... sin deberes reales.

— ¿Estas bien Sidon?

Zelda miraba fijamente al Zora, quien se había vuelto a detener y acariciaba lo que parecía ser una lanza, la que reposaba sobre un mostrador de armas en la pared con decoraciones muy propias de la región.

— Después del cataclismo, nada volvió a ser como antes... —empezó a relatar pausadamente sin mirar a los Hylianos— las tierras se volvieron peligrosas y los monstruos empezaron a organizarse, establecieron bases muy cerca de las aldeas, y aún los reinos más grandes y poderosos vieron mermadas sus funciones con este hecho, los habitantes vivían aterrados y el temor se extendió por la tierra... el tiempo paso implacablemente y la situación se volvió cada vez peor... entonces yo y un grupo de guerreros Zoras decidimos encargarnos de mantener a raya a los monstruos del reino, pero en medida que nuestras victorias enaltecieron nuestras hazañas nos volvimos hozados... nos aventuramos a ir más allá... entonces comenzamos a relacionamos con otras aldeas, con otros guerreros como nosotros.

Zelda apretó con fuerza sus puños, le dolía escuchar cada palabra, saber que todo el reino había vivido la agonía y el miedo, que a pesar de su lucha por contener el poder maligno de Ganon, nada de lo que había hecho había ayudado a aliviar el dolor de Hyrule... su batalla debió terminar cien años atrás y no había sido así... por mucho que se habían preparado... no lo habían conseguido... ella no había conseguido cumplir con su deber a tiempo.

El Hyliano apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha y le sonrió, sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, la conocía demasiado bien. Zelda le devolvió una tenue sonrisa y poso su mano derecha sobre la que Link tenía apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, como queriendo decirle que estaba bien.

— Fue allí cuando la conocí... a ella y a todo el grupo de Sheikah que formaban parte de una pequeña organización que trataban de conseguir la tranquilidad para Kakariko, tal como nosotros lo hacíamos.

— ¿Te enamoraste de una Sheikah? —Link despego su mirada de la Princesa y la clavó sobre el Zora, aquello realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— Entablamos una bonita amistad, con ella y todo el grupo, y sin darme cuenta mi corazón fue siendo cautivado por su valor, su forma tan espontanea de ser, su inigualable optimismo... era una chica muy especial.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Sidon? —Hasta ahora el joven Zora se había referido a la "misteriosa" muchacha siempre en pasado, les había dicho inclusive que ya no estaba en este mundo. Pero hasta ahora había mantenido en el misterio el desenlace de la historia.

— Bueno... —se volteó y ambos Hylianos pudieron notar como sus ojos ambarinos habían adquirido un extraño brillo, las pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos y sus labios los mantenía fuertemente apretados, parecía que le estaba constato trabajo hablar—. Esa noche había una fuerte tormenta, estábamos sobre la torre de Lanayru y un halcón se acercó a nuestra posición con una nota entre sus patas, de esa forma nos comunicábamos.

— Sidon... —Link se había acercado y golpeando suavemente el brazo del Zora le trató de dar ánimos, nunca había visto ese semblante en él.

— Tratamos de llegar tan rápido como pudimos a su posición, pero cuando alcanzamos su campamento ya era tarde... los monstruos habían acabado con todo... y no había rastros de ninguno.

— ¿Sus cuerpos no estaban ahí?

— No había nada... solos las armas.

Sidon avanzó hasta el sofá y dejo caer su cuerpo en él, al mismo tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a su frente, como si le doliera la cabeza. Zelda cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos y trató de contener las lágrimas, a pesar de saber como concluía esa historia antes de que comenzara el relato, ver al joven así de afectado e imaginarse la angustia de ese día había calado profundamente en su pecho, inevitablemente recordó el día donde Ganon los había derrotado, donde los campeones cayeron ante su poder y donde todas sus investigaciones fueron tiradas a la basura cuando las bestias y los guardianes se pusieron en contra del reino destruyéndolo todo.

— Pero Sidon... quizás... —se cayó al sentir como Zelda jalaba su brazo y movía su cabeza en señal de negación, como si le estuviera diciendo que no siguiera.

Y es que quizás era preferible no sembrar la incertidumbre en medio de ese desenlace, probablemente Sidon había pasado mucho tiempo buscándolos, tratando de encontrar alguna pista o algún rastro, albergando la esperanza de que aún pudieran estar con vida y si a estas alturas aún no había conseguido noticias, era porque probablemente todo había acabado.

— Le escribí una carta para confesarle mis sentimientos —tomo la botellita entre sus manos y sonrió con melancolía— quizás el río Zora pueda alcanzarla, donde sea que este.

— Claro que si, Sidon —se acercó al chico hincándose justo delante de él, apoyando sus manos sobre las piernas del Zora.

Sidon levantó su mirada y observó la mirada de la Princesa, y devolviéndole esa afable sonrisa que ella le dedicaba apoyo sus manos sobre las de la chica. Fue entonces cuando se percató de algo que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto.

— Están empapados.

— Te recuerdo que eso es tu culpa —Link se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, rompiendo aquel momento tenso que se había formado tras la confesión del Príncipe.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —se limpió el rostro con sus manos y se levantó, sorprendiendo a Zelda quien cayo sentada por el repentino movimiento del Zora.

Link se hincó junto a la chica y ella agitando una de sus manos le indico que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Qué buscas Sidon? —atino a preguntar al ver como él se afanaba por abrir el baúl y revolver las cosas que tenía adentro.

— ¡Esto! —elevó una curiosa prenda mostrándosela a los Hylianos.

Era una especie de vestido de un rosa llamativo intercalado con un color lavanda hecho de un material extraño, con piezas de armaduras de acero para cubrir los hombros, una pechera femenina, muñequeras y tobilleras para brazos y piernas y un cubre frente, todo el conjunto venía con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas; zafiros, agua marinas y esmeraldas, y un bonito decorado en acero que dibujaba figuras ondeantes y medias lunas, diseños muy característicos en la región.

— ¿Quieres que nos pongamos vestidos? —Link no podía creer lo que veía.

Sidon soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro perplejo del Hyliano, seguro estaba pensando que esto era parte de sus bromas.

— Tú no Link —dijo entre risas— este conjunto es para Zelda, tú puedes ponerte la armadura Zora que te heredo mi hermana.

— No es necesario Sidon...

— ¡Claro que si Princesa! —de dos zancadas alcanzo a los chicos y le extendió las prendas a la muchacha— con esto mantendrás tu cuerpo seco y además te servirá de protección antes cualquier eventualidad... después de todo, no sabemos a que vamos a enfrentarnos.

— Tienes razón —se levantó sujetando las prendas que Sidon le ofrecía.

— Seguro te sentara muy bien —agregó con una amplia sonrisa— el diseño es de mi completa autoría —parecía orgulloso de ello, tanto que la sonrisa no se le quitaba de la cara.

Al menos el buen ánimo y su tan característica sonrisa la había recuperado.

Link miró la escena con una única duda cruzando su mente, se preguntaba si aquellas prendas eran como las que Mipha le había hecho, si acaso Sidon había diseñado aquella armadura pensando en la muchacha que le gustaba, pero fuera cual fuera el origen del traje, prefirió guardar aquella duda en su mente y no indagar más en el tema.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Que están esperando? —Zelda los miro con reproche a ambos, que estaban muy acomodados mirando cada uno de sus movimientos— No pretenderán que les haga un show mientras me cambio —insistió al tiempo llevaba una de sus manos a la cadera— dense la vuelta par de pervertidos.

Link y Sidon de sonrojaron a mas no poder, evidentemente ninguno había reparado en el hecho de que el espacio donde estaban no tenía un sitio donde ella pudiera cambiarse "en privado". Y sin decir palabra alguna se giraron aun con la vergüenza a flor de piel. Aunque Link estuvo tentado a dar una miradita rápida en más de una ocasión, le intrigaba demasiado el hecho de saber como se le vería un atuendo así a ella, además... ¿qué talento podría tener Sidon para la alta costura? Seguro el traje le quedaba terrible, y en verdad esperaba poder aguantarse la risa sino ella iba a colgarlo por burlarse. Al menos él se sentía un poco ridículo usando la malla que Mipha le había diseñado.

— ¿Porque esa sonrisa boba? —Sidon hablo bajito para que solo Link pudiera escucharlo, estaban ambos sentaditos en el suelo dándole la espalda a la Princesa como si fueran dos niños regañados y cumplían obedientemente el castigo.

— Me hace gracia imaginarme a Zelda con un atuendo Zora —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que cuando la veas te dejara mudo?

Los labios de Link dibujaron una sonrisa chueca, y el arco que marcaron sus cejas parecían decir "¿de verdad quieres apostar?"

— Hecho... ¿Cuántos pedregones luminosos o prefieres los zafiros?

Sidon soltó una risilla disimulada y se acercó aún más.

— Qué piedras ni que nada —se froto las manos con ansiedad y volvió a hablar bajito— un reto es más adecuado.

— Con que un reto ¿eh?

— Claro… un reto de aquellos que pueden dejarte en vergüenza.

— Viniendo de ti, ya lo creo que sí.

Ambos soltaron a reír, como si lo que estuvieran hablando fuera de lo más gracioso de la vida.

— ¿Qué se traen ustedes? —Zelda había alzado su voz al escuchar la risotada que tenía el par de muchachos que parecían planear cosas bobas… cosas de chicos como decía ella.

Para ese momento ya tenía el atuendo completo, y cuando los dos sin querer se dieron la vuelta para verla quedaron impactados con la primera visión, en especial Link, que evidentemente se había esperado TODO, menos aquello que en esos momentos estaba viendo.

— ¡WOW! ¡Te vez esplendida! —Sidon se levantó emocionado y alcanzó a la muchacha para examinar el traje más de cerca— solo falta un pequeño detalle, rebusco nuevamente entre las cosas del baúl hasta encontrar lo que parecía ser una pequeña pulserita de perlas— deberías sujetarte el cabello, en combate el pelo puede serte molesto —sonrió.

Zelda observó curiosa el objeto y antes de aceptarlo trenzo rápidamente su cabello en una única trenza y luego sujeto todo con el objeto que Sidon le ofrecía.

— Gracias.

Hasta ese momento Link no se había pronunciado, si antes no le había sido posible quitarle los ojos de encima a la Princesa, ahora sí que no podía, de pronto sintió como si toda la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y por un momento temió por terminar con una hemorragia nasal, pero respiró pausado y trato de controlarse en otra cosa, de verdad lo estaba intentando, aunque… "esplendida", quizás no era la palabra que él hubiera usado para describir el actual atuendo de la chica, no sabía como diablos pero… ante su mirada no podía creer lo sexy y adorable que se veía, ni siquiera sabía si ambas palabras podían congeniar en una misma frase, pero seguro en ella todo podía ser posible.

Con aquel traje tenía la apariencia de una guerrera Zora, hermosa y atrevida, era como una sirena de mirada cautivadora. Su mirada la recorrió una y otra vez de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en aquel pronunciado escote en su pierna, apretando con fuerza uno de sus puños sintió como algo en él le pedía a gritos tantear con su propia mano aquel sensual escote… subiría con lentitud por su muslo disfrutando cada centímetro de su piel, mientras su mirada se perdería en aquella bonita curvatura que dibujaban sus pechos, bien sujetos y levantados por esa pechera, que se acoplaba a ella tan bien que casi no podía creerlo.

— ¡Oye Link… parece que mi creación si te dejo mudo! —Y soltó a reír de buena gana, no podía ser más gracioso ver la expresión aturdida del chico y la vergüenza de la Princesa en un mismo cuadro.

Ella le dio una mirada de soslayó al Hyliano y aun tratando de acostumbrarse a los ropajes, se le acercó, hincándose frente al hipnotizado Link.

— ¿Me veo extraña?

La escuchó preguntarle en un tonito que no le pudo parecer más adorable y es que esa mirada enmarcada por sus sonrosadas mejillas lo hicieron caer en cuenta del pequeñísimo cristal esmeralda que colgaba desde el protector de frente, el que hacia curiosamente juego con su mirada.

— ¿Y bien Link? ¿No le vas a decir nada? —Y allí estaba Sidon nuevamente haciendo de las suyas.

No quería que se le acercara… no así… de verdad estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y su labia brillaba por su ausencia… "que gran momento para perder el habla" pensó.

— Creo que tomaré eso como una victoria para mí —esbozó una amplia y brillante sonrisa al tiempo que Zelda lo miraba a él y a Link respectivamente un tanto "extrañada".

De pronto sentía como si había algo que se había perdido en esa conversación. ¿Qué diablos tramaban ese parcito?

¡No era justo! ¡Había perdido total y absolutamente de la forma más vil que podía haber imaginado! ¡Sidon era un tramposo! Estaba demasiado confiado, y quizás podría haber sospechado, pero… ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que un traje Zora se le iba a ver así a Zelda? Volvió a mirarla a ella y sus mejillas se encendieron fuertemente al tiempo que trataba de hilar sus primeras silabas atragantadas en su garganta.

— Te… te… te ves… —no sabía que palabra usar para no parecer un completo depravado frente a ella, una chica con clase y sangre de reyes corriendo por sus venas, ¿Quién diablos era él para ser merecedor de una joven así? — Te ves hermosa… increíblemente hermosa.

Zelda se sonrojo más, y sonriendo tímidamente inclinó ligeramente su cabeza juntando sus manos nerviosas frente a su falda.

— Una hermosa guerrera Zora —completó Sidon con orgullo.

— Tendrán que enseñarme a usar algún arma, porque seguro con una cara bonita no derrotaré a ningún monstruo.

Entonces los tres soltaron a reír ante el comentario de la Princesa, que fuera de sus bromas, tenía bastante de acertado.

De pronto y en medio de ese ameno momento, Zelda pudo sentir una ligera presión en su hombro derecho, como si alguien hubiera posado su mano en el, se giró disimuladamente buscando al responsable, pero sólo pudo ver un ligero destello, que desapareció junto a un suave y preocupante murmullo.

— Deberías haber visto tu cara Link —Sidon seguía riendo.

— Admito que tú trabajo con el traje es excelente, Sidon.

— Chicos…

— Si Zelda no fuera la Princesa de Hyrule, le rogaría para que se uniera a nuestros escoltas.

— Eso tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver, ni loco dejaría a la Princesa en tus manos amigo.

— Bueno… podrían quedarse ambos —sonrió divertido.

Zelda dejo de escuchar la conversación que mantenían los jóvenes, de pronto todos sus sentidos parecían alertarle que algo no estaba bien. Ese extraño sueño, la advertencia del espíritu de Mipha, esa extraña y opresiva aura cargando el aire y de pronto el fuerte clamar de la bestia. Su mirada se clavó sobre las pocas cosas que estaba sobre los muebles, notando como estas se movían suavemente de forma oscilante… estaba… ¿estaba temblando?

Y entonces Vah Ruta volvió a pronunciarse con un barrito aún más intenso, como si tratara inútilmente de contener aquello que no podía seguir conteniendo.

— Link… Sidon —se levantó sin mirar a ninguno, podía escuchar a lo lejos un ruido desconocido, era como si la tierra proclamara su poder y el sonido se hacía más y más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Zelda? —Link también se incorporó notando el pálido semblante de la muchacha, por un instante creyó que iba a desmayarse.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, al segundo siguiente la tierra se sacudió con fuerza, siendo acompañada de un ruido horrendo y estremecedor, era como si de pronto estuvieran justo dentro de las fauces de una enorme bestia, pero el movimiento no se detuvo y su fuerza se acrecentó con el siguiente chillido de Vah Ruta.

Link sujeto a Zelda tratando de protegerla. Y la Princesa vio con horror como de pronto las piedras comenzaban a desprenderse del techo y las paredes, y la cueva se agrietaba dejando ingresar el agua a cada rincón.

— ¡Cuidado! —Gritó justo antes de empujar con fuerza al chico justo antes de que una de las piedras fuera a dar sobre ellos, destrozándose en el suelo.

Link cayó justo después de tratar de apoyar sus pies en tierra, pero con el movimiento del suelo le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Zelda! —La llamó con fuerza temiendo lo peor. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que Sidon la había jalado, salvándole la vida.

— ¡Hay que salir de aquí! —Corrió tropezando hasta la posición donde Link se encontraba, llevando con él a la asustada muchacha.

— La salida está bloqueada —Zelda apuntó el lugar, y los tres pudieron ver como una verdadera pared de rocas había dejado totalmente cubierto el sector por donde ellos habían ingresado.

El agua seguía cayendo por todas partes, y rápidamente comenzaba a juntarse, si no hacían algo quedarían sepultados o por las rocas o por el agua, pero no había otra salida, por lo que tendrían que ingeniarse otra forma de escapar del lugar.

Y la bestia volvió a clamar con un desgarrador ímpetu, dejando que un funesto murmullo de caos se extendiera por el tranquilo reino Zora, expandiendo una ola de miedo e incertidumbre… y luego… el silencio gobernó acrecentando esa sensación inquietante, ese mensaje de devastación.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Siento mucho el largo del capítulo, sé que dije que trataría de hacerlos breves, XD pero… bueno :S algunos quedaron mas largos que otros x-x

El traje que describo en este capítulo pueden encontrarlo en mi Devianart o en mi Tumblr, lo subiré ahora mismo XD. La verdad es que he de confesar que todo este preámbulo… sólo lo hice porque quería que Zelda tuviera un atuendo Zora XDDDD, pero en verdad espero que el diseño del traje y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado T-T, al final 9w9 Sidon está siguiendo el mismo oscuro camino que su hermana XP, es de familia eso de enamorarse de quien no deben jajaja

Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen este fic y comentaron el capítulo anterior (bueno XD el extra anterior), como quizás se dieron cuenta, me salte los extras y en el inicio use el final del capítulo tres, pero en parte 9w9 igual deje entrever que paso algo jajaja XD para los que no leyeron el extra del lemon. Le dejo un especial saludo a **Goddess Artemiss, Princess-Diarist, Fox McCloude** y **Yahab,** muchísimas gracias por su apoyo :"") son un amosh!

Saludos!


	7. Lágrimas de papel

¡Volví!

Lamento la tardanza x-x tanto fic XD y tan poco tiempo me cuesta equilibrarlo XP, pero… algún día lograré ponerme al día XDD sé que lo lograré.

Me disculpo de antemano si sale algún dedazo o algo raro XD, reviso… siempre reviso... pero siempre se me pasan cosas.

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene spoliler del dlc2.**

Sin más… los dejo con el fic…

* * *

 **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: "Sangre de campeón"**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

— La salida está bloqueada —Zelda apuntó el lugar, y los tres pudieron ver como una verdadera pared de rocas había dejado totalmente cubierto el sector por donde ellos habían ingresado.

El agua seguía cayendo por todas partes, y rápidamente comenzaba a juntarse, si no hacían algo quedarían sepultados o por las rocas o por el agua, pero no había otra salida, por lo que tendrían que ingeniarse otra forma de escapar del lugar.

Y la bestia volvió a clamar con un desgarrador ímpetu, dejando que un funesto murmullo de caos se extendiera por el tranquilo reino Zora, expandiendo una ola de miedo e incertidumbre… y luego… el silencio gobernó acrecentando esa sensación inquietante, ese mensaje de devastación.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Capítulo 5: Lágrimas de papel .-.-.-.**

* * *

El agua caía a un ritmo constante y el sonido del líquido revolviéndose a su alrededor era todo lo que podían escuchar, las antorchas se habían extinguido y ahora una oscuridad hostil era todo lo que reinaba en aquel sarcófago de piedra. Estaban atrapados, era como una sepultura... quedarían sumergidos bajo el agua si no hacían algo para detenerla o para escapar, pero la entrada estaba sellada.

Link busco a tientas a la muchacha, increíblemente aquel pasivo momento se había transformado en algo verdaderamente peligroso, tenía que sacarla de aquí... sea como sea tenía que hacerlo.

Y el agua ya estaba cubriendo hasta la altura del pecho de los Hylianos. Sidon era mucho más alto que ambos, así que a él el agua lo cubría solo hasta la cintura.

— Zelda —la llamó angustiado, topándose con Sidon.

Había sujetado el brazo escamoso del Príncipe, quien en ese momento se arrepentía profundamente de haber traído hasta este lugar a los muchachos.

— Lo siento Link... yo tengo la culpa...

— No digas tonterías Sidon, saldremos de este lugar —trato de calmarlo, seguramente en este momento el príncipe estaba en shock—. Vamos... tenemos que encontrar otra salida.

El zora sacudió su cabeza y recuperó la compostura, por un segundo había creído ver a su hermana justo un segundo antes de que las luces de apagaran, y aquello, más la situación actual lo habían alterado enormemente. Aún le dolía la muerte de Mipha, hasta que Link entro en la bestia aún entre su pueblo, su padre e inclusive él existía una vana esperanza de que estuviera atrapada, que de alguna manera pudieran recuperarla, pero ella había desaparecido sin siquiera dejar rastro, ni siquiera habían podido darle una sepultura como era debido, sólo… sólo la habían perdido.

Volvió a agitar su cabeza y se concentró en el presente, estaban en problemas, y si no conseguían salir de aquí ellos correrían el mismo destino de su hermana.

— ¿Dónde está Zelda? —Sidon también comenzo a tratar de diferenciar las sombras que lo redeaban, buscandola.

— Shhh —la joven susurro muy bajito, haciendo que ambos chicos se asustaran— no me dejan oír.

— ¿Qué?

¿Ella no estaba demasiado tranquila?

El agua agitandose seguía siendo el principal sonido que cargaba el lugar, pero había algo más, podía sentirlo... aún podía sentir el suave murmullo de ella... de Mipha.

Pero el agua no detenía su implacable avance, por lo que pronto se vieron obligados a flotar, despegando sus pies del suelo rocoso, aquella distancia entre el techo y sus cuerpos se estaba acortando rápidamente.

— No tenemos tiempo.

— Link… por favor... escucha... ella quiere ayudarnos.

— ¿De quién hablas, Princesa? —Sidon logro sujetar a la joven y la jaló para que se acercara hasta la posición donde ellos flotaban.

Un tenue fulgor azulino brillo en medio de aquellas sombras y Zelda busco seguirla con la mirada, sabía que era ella... pero... no podía escucharla con claridad.

"Despierten la luz... el poder sagrado esta con ustedes..."

Diablo... si tan sólo pudiera comprender el mensaje de Mipha.

— La luz... —repitió mentalmente tratando de encontrar una respuesta, queriendo descifrar aquellas palabras.

— Zelda... ¿Qué pasa? —Link angustiado busco bajo el agua las manos de ella, murmuraba frases sin sentido y con esta oscuridad no podía saber que era lo que buscaba, pero sabía aún sin verla, que su atención estaba en otra parte.

El contacto firme de las manos de él la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y respirando algo agitada pudo sentir en medio de aquella humedad, la calidez de esa sujeción, no podía verlo... pero sabía que estaba allí, justo a su lado. Y entonces... recordo.

— Link... la Trifuerza... —habló rápido, sintiendo que finalmente algo había hecho la sinapsis adecuada— podemos alejar esta oscuridad.

— ¿Cómo?

Ella no respondió, sólo la escuchó murmurar nuevamente palabras que no podía comprender, y fue unos segundos después cuando en medio de ese férreo contacto que mantenían sus manos, pudo percibir como algo cálido y luminoso comenzaba cargar de una luz clara y brillante la impenetrable oscuridad. El agua cristalina dejaba a la vista sus cuerpos bajo ella, las paredes y el techo que estaban próximos a alcanzar.

— ¡Qué diablos! —Asustado soltó a la princesa, viendo como su mano izquierda tenía un fulgor que desconocía.

El resplandor dorado de la Trifuerza, una luz que sólo había visto en ella cuando se habían enfrentado a las fuerzas del mal.

¿De dónde había salido eso?

— Es el poder que heredamos de nuestros antepasados Link.

— Es increíble —Sidon no podía más que observar perplejo aquella escena, porque la princesa también tenía el mismo resplandor sobre su mano.

— Pero yo...

— Tú también tienes ese poder en ti... el día que separe la esencia de Ganon de mi cuerpo pude verlo... nuestra vida... y las vidas que pasaron... esta no es la primera vez que nos encontramos —explicó brevemente, después tendría tiempo para platicar respecto a esto— y no quiero que hoy sea la última —le guiño justo antes de tomar una buena bocana de aire para sumergirse.

Sus bruscos movimientos hicieron que un millar de burbujitas la rodearan, y cuando esa verdadera "nube" se disipó, pudo ver algunos objetos flotando y entre ellos se movía una tenue llamita azul que parecía mostrarle algo. Se impulsó con los brazos y agitó sus piernas alcanzando el enorme cofre y trató de moverlo, la llama había desaparecido justo allí.

Volvió a subir ante las miradas perplejas de los chicos que aún no comprendían que pasaba, ellos no podían ver la efímera esencia de Mipha acompañándolos.

— Necesito su ayuda —dijo casi ahogada, respirando rápidamente, como si supiera que esta sería la última bocanada de aire que tomaría.

Sus cabezas ya tocaban el techo de la cueva y la luz proveniente de la Trifuerza comenzaba a perder fuerza.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí! —Agregó un animado Sidon, confiaba plenamente en el juicio de la princesa, y si ella quería mover ese cofre... él lo movería por ella.

Con un simple guiño y su acostumbrada y radiante sonrisa, se sumergió alcanzando en una simple brazada el objeto y como si fuera una escueta pluma hizo el cofre a un lado, dejando a la vista una grieta enorme que se extendía quien sabe hasta donde, pero había permanecido oculta bajo el baúl antiguo, y ahora que estaba todo inundado se podía ver claramente como el agua era drenada lenta... muy lentamente atreves de esa fisura.

— ¡Ahí esta! —Exclamó la princesa animada, agitando sus manos tratando de llamar la atención de Sidon.

El zora observó desde abajo como la chica parecía hacerse señas y levantando su pulgar, se dispuso a mostrarle a los hylianos un despliegue de su entrenamiento como el guerrero que era.

— Zelda… si esto no fun… —ella lo silencio, posando uno de sus dedos sobre su boca.

— Toma tanto aire como puedas —agregó dedicándole una última sonrisa a su compañero, tenían las cabezas pegadas a la pared superior y a duras penas había espacio para respirar. Si esto no funcionaba, estarían acabados—. Guardemos las trágicas despedidas —bromeo, justo antes de tomar una gran bocana de aire, mientras la luz titilante de la Trifuerza parecía agonizante.

Link la imitó, y tomando aire se sumergió observándola bajo el agua, pero ahora ella sólo tenía ojos para el ataque giratorio de Sidon, con el que se estrelló contra la grieta un par de veces justo antes de que la fuerza de succión y el vacío que se formaba terminaran por romper la piedra y abrieran un verdadero hueco entre los pedregones, llevándose junto con el agua el cuerpo del príncipe.

La luz se apagó y Link fue absorbido por el vórtice que se formó, lamentablemente no había conseguido sujetar a la muchacha, en medio de la impenetrable oscuridad la había perdido nuevamente.

Y junto con el afluente se deslizaron por un conducto inexplorado, un camino que evidentemente Sidon no conocía, era como estar en medio de una montaña rusa, porque la fuerza del agua avanzaba con fuerza transportándolos a una sola dirección.

A lo lejos el primero del grupo pudo ver la luz del exterior, y aferrándose a las paredes con sus garras trató de frenarse, consiguiendo disminuir la velocidad hasta el punto donde pudo engancharse a las rocas justo antes de salir despedido por el agujero frente a él.

— Uff, eso estuvo cerca —murmuró aliviado de tener brazos grandes y fuertes, y piernas bien ejercitadas.

— ¡AHHHHH! —Link iba derechito a estrellarse contra el príncipe— ¡Cuidado Sidon! —Exclamó justo antes de darse de golpe contra la espalda del zora, quedando plantado como estampilla.

Sidon resbaló, y volvió a arañar las piedras para no caerse, al menos el golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que cayeran por el agujero y la "pequeña" cascadita que se había formado con el agua que caía.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhh! —La fuerte exclamación de la princesa alarmó a ambos muchachos quien volteándose vieron como la chica al segundo siguiente se estrellaba con ellos con fuerza tal que genero una verdadera cadena de desafortunados sucesos.

Link se fue nuevamente contra Sidon y el príncipe no logró agarrarse a nada, consecuencia… ambos chicos salieron despedidos por el agujero cayendo por la breve cascadita hacia un pequeño pozo de barro.

Zelda había logrado frenarse al golpear a los chicos, por lo que ahora gateando se asomó por el agujero viendo justo el instante en que Link y Sidon emergían del pozo de barro con los cuerpos cubiertos por la tierra húmeda.

— ¡Soy un príncipe! ¡Esto es indignante! —Chilló Sidon sacándose el barro de la cara y la boca justo antes de poder hablar.

— ¡El príncipe del pantano diría yo! —Agregó Link también eliminando el barro de su cara para poder soltar a reír de buena gana al ver el espanto en la cara del "apuesto príncipe de los zoras" —. Todo un galán.

— ¡No te burles!

Zelda también soltó a reír divertida al ver la ridícula escenita que protagonizaban los muchachos desde más arriba, los mismos que ahora se lanzaban barro como si fuera parte de una guerra de niños.

Al parecer… el peligro había pasado.

* * *

Después de esa vertiginosa escapa, evidentemente Link y Sidon habían tenido que partir a limpiarse y cambiarse, paseándose llenos de barro seguro espantarían a todo el club de fan del príncipe. Y Link daría una "imponente" impresión frente a la región, todo un campeón cubierto de fango… una imagen digna de ser gravada.

Por suerte había tomado evidencia del suceso en la tableta Sheikah, así que ahora tenía un "arma" de extorción en caso de que cualquiera de los dos quisiera pasarse de chistositos y sino… se las mostraría luego a Prunia, cuando la visitaran en su laboratorio. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no la veía y deseaba volver a verla y compartir cosas del pasado y el presente con ella, en especial tomando en cuenta lo que Link le había comentado de su "rejuvenecida apariencia".

Luego de decidir los pasos a seguir y en vista de que la bestia se había calmado y los temblores habían cesado, tras una breve conversación habían coincidido que la mejor opción sería buscar pistas entre la información que Mipha había guardado en su cuarto, después de todo… ella era la antigua campeona que controlaba a Vah Ruta, por ende, entre sus cosas había mucho material de estudio.

Fue así como quedo completamente sola en medio del cuarto de Mipha, Sidon le había entregado la llave para ingresar en la habitación y ella ahora, después de haber ingresado, la sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos, como si cargara un tesoro que temiera perder. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en este lugar. El suave afluente que se deslizaba por cada esquina formaba un arroyo alrededor de la habitación, uno que con su flujo parecía darle un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad a la estancia.

En el centro reposaba el lecho de piedra, con pilares que se extendían hasta el techo, con bonitos decorados. En una de las paredes había un gran agujero no muy profundo, que formaba una estantería de pedregones muy grande, repleto de textos antiguos que se habían mantenido inamovibles desde que la princesa había desaparecido.

Zelda suspiro y frotó sus manos aún enguantadas, por alguna razón su corazón latía con fuerza, era extraño estar aquí.

Camino con cuidado, tratando de no mover nada en la habitación y paso su vista por los libros, algunos tan antiguos como la creación de este reino.

Entonces, saco de entre los apilados un tomo en particular, uno que reconoció al instante, podía identificar esos grabados sheikah en cualquier parte. Sopló la portada y tosió al aspirar el polvo que se levantó del libro, era de esperarse que con los años se hubiera acumulado. Lo cargo hasta la mesita más cercana y con cuidado se sentó en la poltrona de piedra. Todo en la habitación se sentía tan frío, pero seguramente para los zoras era algo a lo que estaban totalmente acostumbrados, de echo sus cuerpos estaban bien adaptados a esta humedad con la que convivían.

Reviso una a una las páginas, pasándolas con cuidado, temía que pudiera estropearlas, hasta se las imagino deshaciéndose entre sus dedos, estaban rígidas y la humedad del lugar no ayudaba demasiado. Pero debía encontrar alguna respuesta entre esas hojas, algo allí debía darle alguna pista de como ingresar en Vah Ruta si la bestia se había vuelto a sellar. Porque era extraño que aquello ocurriera, teniendo en cuenta que aquella tecnología no se activaba sin alguien quien las moviera y si eso era realmente cierto… había algo al interior de la bestia.

Tomó una pluma y busco tinta, batió el frasquito de tinta para homogenizar la mezcla y sacando un poco comenzó a hacer unos trazados sobre unos papeles que había traído junto al libro, haciendo un rápido bosquejo de la bestia y del mecanismo que movía la trompa, tratando de buscar alguna forma de ingreso no habitual.

Estaba tan centrada en sus apuntes, que cuando el barrito de la bestia volvió a irrumpir la tranquilidad del reino ella sobresaltada golpeo el frasquito de tinta que cayó al suelo, derramando el contenido, pero resistiendo lo suficiente al impacto como para no romperse.

— Cielos… —murmuró dejando la comodidad de la silla para hincarse en el suelo y recoger el desastre que había dejado.

Mientras lo hacía, notó que había algo extraño bajo la cama, una cosa en la que evidentemente no había reparado antes. Con algo de curiosidad se acercó y recuperó de su escondite la pequeña bitácora. Se levantó con el librito entre las manos y se sentó sobre el borde del catre.

¿Acaso aquello sería…?

Por un momento dudo en mirar, el librito tenía un bonito decorado en la tapa, al parecer habían colgado pequeñas piedritas con formas de lágrimas y corazones, haciendo un mosaico digo de una artista.

— Será…

Dejo el cuadernito sobre sus piernas y empuño sus manos, si era lo que pensaba que era…

¿Sería correcto mirar aquellas páginas?

Pero si no lo abría, nunca lo descubriría, y quizás, aunque sus sospechas fueran ciertas, aún había una pequeña posibilidad de que entre esas líneas existiera una pista, algo que pudieran usar ahora.

Tomando una gran bocana de aire, se decidió. Abriendo el texto en una página al alzar.

 _Hoy llegó a visitarnos a la región de los zora un grupo de emisarios del rey de Hyrule._

La bonita caligrafía, bien redondeada, cursiva y de un trazo limpio, y aquella simple frase que siguió con su mirada corroboró sus sospechas; entre sus manos tenía el diario de la princesa Mipha.

Volvió a dudar si sería correcto seguir leyendo, aquella bitácora resguardaba entre sus páginas los secretos de la difunda zora y quizás… quizás también había plasmado parte de sus sentimientos. Ella no era quien debía haber encontrado el libro, no era correcto que lo leyera.

Y a pesar de que trató de no volver a posar sus ojos en la página, no pudo dejar de notar entre una miradilla de soslayó el nombre del caballero que la acompañaba, Link.

Entonces, su corazón se oprimió. Y sin medir las consecuencias no pudo contener esta sensación de incertidumbre que levantó una duda en su interior.

Tenía que saber…

No era correcto.

Pero no podía contener esa curiosidad mezclada con esa rara incertidumbre de descubrir algo en el pasado de Link que no conociera.

Y aquello la llevó a volver a posar su mirada sobre esa página…

 _Con ellos viene un hyliano, de unos cuatro años de edad, cuyo nombre parece ser "Link"._

 _A primera vista, parece un niño normal, rebosante de energía y con una bonita sonrisa, eso sí. Pero, según dicen, es todo un maestro con la espada, capaz de derrotar incluso a guerreros adultos._

Sin notarlo, sonrió… ella también conocía esa sonrisa encantadora de la que Mipha hablaba, de pequeño Link tenía algo especial y por un segundo su mente volvió a ese instante donde se había encontrado con él en su niñez, su primer encuentro.

— Pareces una chiquilla enamorada —sus mejillas se habían enrojecido y la pena que recorrió su interior también parecía reflejarse en aquellas simples líneas.

 _Habría estado envuelto en más de una pelea, porque tenía lesiones por todo el cuerpo. Me ofrecí a curárselas._

 _Al observar mis poderes sanadores, sus ojos se iluminaron y me miró sorprendido. Es tan adorable…_

Adorable… repitió mentalmente. En verdad no podía dejar de sonreír, imaginarse aquella escena se le había de lo más tierno, Link de pequeñito, lleno de magulladuras siendo auxiliado por la princesa del reino, casi le pareció una escena maternal, algo que haría una hermana por su hermanito, probablemente en ese entonces Sidon era sólo un bebe, por lo que Link perfectamente podría despertar ese instinto sobreprotector en ella. Seguramente Link era un niño travieso y solía meterse en problemas más grandes de lo que su pequeño cuerpo podía confrontar.

Todavía sonriendo, paso las hojas con rapidez, deteniendo abruptamente su avancé al leer algo que verdaderamente la trajo de golpe a la realidad.

El nombre de Vah Ruta.

 _Desenterraron un extraño artefacto en la región zora. Es una bestia divina y lleva por nombre "Vah Ruta". La primera vez que vi a Ruta, me pareció adorable… tan redondita y con esa trompa. Según contaban los sheikah que vinieron a extraerla, las bestias divinas necesitan que alguien las controle. ¿Eran capaces en tiempos pasados de dominar algo tan enorme? Me pregunto quién la manejará en el futuro…_

Y algo dentro de ella se oprimió, seguramente la respuesta a esa duda era la condena de la joven princesa, ella lo sabía… ahora lo sabía… pero si Mipha hubiera sabido que convertirse en uno de los campeones sellaría su destino junto a la muerte, ¿hubiera aceptado su propuesta años atrás?

Volvió a cerrar el libro de golpe, en verdad se sentía culpable de arrastrar a Mipha y a los demás campeones a una batalla sin sentido, en sus manos había estado siempre el poder para poder sellar a Ganon y no había sido capaz de despertarlo a tiempo.

Deseo llorar, pero no lo hizo… no quería seguir llorando, deseaba recordar a cada uno de los valientes guerreros con una sonrisa, quería creer que aquel sueño lóbrego y detestable que había tenido durante la noche seguía siendo sólo un sueño y nada más, porque haber sentido el miedo, el horror, el dolor, la agonía…. E inclusive la terrible sensación de vació cuando todo acabo. No quería creer que aquellos fueron los últimos momentos de la princesa de los zoras.

Respiró profundo y volvió a abrir el diario, encontrándose nuevamente con el nombre de Link iniciando un párrafo.

 _Link está de vuelta por la región después de mucho tiempo. Ya no tiene el aire de niño de antes. La nombraron caballero y empuña la espada que doblega a la oscuridad._

 _Casi no habla, ni sonríe. Por más que le pregunto si le pasa algo, niega con la cabeza sin abrir la boca. Estoy preocupada por él…_

 _P.d: Cuando le hablo, en vez de mirarme a la cara, parece observar el horizonte. Será que es más alto que yo…_

Si… el joven hyliano era muy callado, ella también había aprendido a escuchar su silencio.

Pero… ¿qué era lo que él miraba al horizonte en ese entonces? ¿el castillo? ¿las montañas? ¿algo especial en el cielo?

Había tantas cosas en el pasado del chico que ella no conocía, había tantas cosas que aún deseaba conocer.

Volvió a avanzar hoja tras hoja y se detuvo cuando la palabra "Hyrule" resalto entre la caligrafía.

 _La princesa de Hyrule vino de visita oficial a la región. Me preguntó si yo sería capaz de manejar la bestia divina. Dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda para hacer frente al cataclismo. Al oír esto, no he dudado ni un segundo en aceptar._

Aquí todo había comenzado… ese había sido el día donde la había condenado.

 _Si Ganon reviviera, quién sabe qué desgracia podría ocurrirle a nuestro pueblo… Por eso debo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerlo._

Una sensación cálida acompañó su lectura, descubrir el verdadero sentir de Mipha respecto a su deber la hizo admirar a aquella joven zora, estaba preocupada por su pueblo... Por el destino de su gente.

Era un sentimiento que ella también compartía, pero aquella desesperación por no poder conseguir completar su destino había nublado por completo su actuar. Sus rezos no habían sido escuchados porque su corazón estaba fuertemente oprimido, desde que su madre había partido algo en ella se había quebrado, algo que no consiguió sanar a tiempo.

 _Además, las bestias divinas son un medio para ayudar al caballero que ha de luchar contra Ganon… una ayuda para Link_.

Cuando terminó de leer lo último la puerta se abrió y ella cerró instintivamente el librito.

— Esta vez sí le gane a Sidon —agregó Link ingresando en el cuarto sin ningún reparo, como siempre lo hacía. Notando que sólo estaba la princesa allí, sentada y ensimismada en el borde de la cama—. ¿Encontraste alguna pista?

Zelda se sobresaltó y frotando sus ojos trató de recuperar la calma.

— No… este… —el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, y pronto se sintió atrapada con el diario de Mipha aún entre sus piernas.

— ¿Y eso? —Preguntó con suma inocencia y curiosidad al ver el llamativo librito que Zelda sostenía.

Se había cambiado y por sugerencia del mismísimo Sidon, se había ataviado con la armadura zora, lo que le pareció bastante acertado tomando en cuenta que si volvía a caer al agua terminaría con toda su ropa nuevamente empapada.

— No es nada —mintió, tratando de desviar la atención del chico del texto.

Lo sujeto con una mano y pensó en llevarlo hasta la estantería para dejarlo allí, pero Link se había acercado a ella y arrebatándole el librito de las manos de forma juguetona, le sonrió muy animado.

— ¿No es nada? —Volvió a preguntar viendo como las facciones de ella delataban la verdad, le hacía gracia como se sonrojaba al ser descubierta—. A mí no me parece… no puedes mentirme —aún sonreía y al ver que ella trataba de recuperar el librito, lo elevó para alejarlo de su alcance.

Como era de esperarse, sólo por curiosidad, abrió el texto, poniendo frente a su mirada una página al alzar, pero al divisar como primera palabra su propio nombre no pudo más que observar con cierto desconcierto aquel texto.

¿Qué era esto que Zelda estaba leyendo?

No era posible… esto era…

Siguió leyendo con rapidez, mientras Zelda intentaba inútilmente arrebatarle el diario.

— No leas eso —lo regaño, pero el hyliano hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de la princesa.

 _Link ha vuelto a la región tras mucho tiempo. Le hablé del centaleón del Monte Trueno que nos aterrorizaba. Sin decir ni una palabra, se dirigió hacia el monte, y yo fui tras él. Aunque me insistía en que podía hacerse cargo solo, decidí continuar a su lado._

Recordaba aquello, había sido una boba idea ir tan descuidadamente hacia el monte, Mipha podría haber salido herida aquel día, pero por suerte no había sucedido.

 _En plena ladera de la montaña, el centaleón nos sorprendió atacándonos por la espada. Pensé que era nuestro fin, pero Link desenfundó la espada que doblega a la oscuridad sin perder ni un instante. Y acabó con el centaleón haciendo gala de una poderosa técnica con la espada, tan veloz como estilizada. Aunque estuviera presenciando un feroz combate, no pude evitar sentirme fascinada por los movimientos de Link._

Se sonrojó, ni siquiera fue capaz de ocultarlo. Era muy extraño estar leyendo esto, donde Mipha se refería a él con tanta admiración que casi parecía que…

 _Por no hablar de su bondad, acudiendo a socorrer a quien le pide ayuda, y de su admirable habilidad con la espada… yo creo que Link me empieza a…_

Pero, aunque ella nunca completo la frase, era evidente lo que quería expresar.

 _P.D: al final aprendí de él un bello movimiento llamado "ataque circular". Tal vez debería practicarlo con la lanza…_

Soltó el diario avergonzado, no podía creer lo que acabada de leer.

Y de pronto se sintió culpable, arrepentido de no haber aclarado las cosas con la princesa zora en su momento, aquellos sentimientos que ella tenía por él no podía corresponderlos, ni en ese momento y menos ahora. Desde siempre se había sentido atraído por Zelda, aunque nunca creyó que aquello que había comenzado como un capricho infantil terminara forjando los inicios de lo que hoy tenían.

Para él, Mipha era como una hermana mayor, nunca había podido verla de otra manera, cuando era muy pequeño la había conocido y su apariencia no había cambiado desde entonces, por lo que él creció y ella siguió siendo la misma. La quería… ciertamente lo hacía… pero no de la forma que ella esperaba que lo hiciera.

En verdad… lamentaba no haber sido lo suficientemente suspicaz para notar aquello que crecía en el corazón de la princesa de los zoras. Seguramente era esta la razón por la que Muzun lo había detestado tanto cuando había vuelto a la región después de tantos años.

Había sido un tonto… un verdadero tonto.

— ¿Estas bien? —Zelda se apresuró a recoger el diario.

Y entonces temió que Zelda hubiera leído eso o algo aún más comprometedor dentro de esas hojas. Y ahora a la vergüenza que sentía se sumó la incertidumbre.

— Te prometo que no lo sabía —le respondió juntando sus manos delante de su rostro como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas—. No pensé que Mipha… bueno…

Zelda sonrió con un dejo de ternura al notar como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. Y con cuidado dejo el diario sobre la cama para sujetar las manos del chico entre las suyas.

— Yo también me siento culpable por esto. Los sentimientos de Mipha eran nobles.

— Cuando venía a la región zora, solíamos subir a la parte más alta de las montañas… me gustaba ir allí… porque podía ver el castillo, pensaba que quizás desde alguna de las torres estarías tú… observando el horizonte… creía que… quizás… nuestras miradas podrían cruzarse sin saberlo.

— Link…

— No podía decírselo a Mipha… ella era como una hermana para mí, me avergonzaba contarle que estaba enamorado de la joven se suponía debía respetar y proteger como un caballero.

Era un secreto, un secreto que no debía saberse. Pero el destino se encargó de romper esas barreras que le impedían acercarse a Zelda, y sin darse cuenta esa relación complicada con la que había comenzado tras su nombramiento como escolta personal de la princesa, afianzo un lazo que habían iniciado sin saberlo… años atrás.

— Pienso que quizás en el fondo ella lo sabía —le dijo recordando el día que todo había comenzado, cuando Ganon había liberado su poder, en aquel entonces Mipha iba a decirle algo… algo relacionado con sus poderes curativos, y probablemente eso tenía que ver con sus sentimientos.

— ¿Ella sabía qué? —Preguntó Sidon ingresando en el cuarto con sus escamitas bien pulidas e impecables, como siempre solía llevar.

Link había dejado la puerta entreabierta al ingresar al cuarto, por lo que Sidon no había hecho ruido al meterse en la habitación. Zelda soltó bruscamente las manos del chico y avergonzada se volteó para recuperar el diario.

— Quizás deberías verlo tú mismo —dijo disimulando el rojo de sus mejillas no enfrentando la mirada intrigada del príncipe.

Sidon tomó la libreta entre sus grandes manos y acariciando las piedritas de la tapa miró extrañado el texto que Zelda le había entregado. Con cuidado abrió el librito e inmediatamente reconoció la bonita caligrafía de su difunta hermana.

 _Hoy mi padre me permitió al fin que intente controlar a la bestia divina. En la región de los zora no podemos desentendernos del cataclismo. Hemos de hacer todo lo que podamos. Con voz temblorosa, mi padre me ha pedido que procure volver sana y salva. He asentido, conteniendo las lágrimas. Sidon se quedó mirando al techo con cara de disgusto. Muzun no lo pudo soportar y se marchó. Lo siento mucho por los dos, pero creo que mi deber es ayudar a Link._

 _A propósito, ya conseguí materiales para fabricar la armadura. Me pondré a hacerla en cuanto pueda._

Aquello que leyó fue una verdadera puñalada en su pecho, en ese entonces él era muy pequeño y nunca había comprendido porque ella se había ido y no había regresado, creció con ese vació en el alma hasta que finalmente después de mucho tiempo Link les reveló que Mipha había muerto años atrás… que aquella esperanza que albergaban sus corazones debía marchitarse con las breves palabras que ella les había mandado como mensaje desde el más allá, con esa "despedida".

Le hubiera gustado verla de nuevo… aunque sea una vez más… sólo por unos segundos. Le hubiera encantado tener la oportunidad de despedirse personalmente de decirle lo que sentía, lo que sentía su padre y todos en el reino.

Una pequeña lagrimita se asomó en la comisura de uno de sus ojos ambarinos y limpiándose con uno de sus dedos rápidamente trato de disimular aquella fúnebre mirada que sabía ahora gobernaba cada facción en su rostro.

— Sidon… —Zelda se acercó apoyando una de sus manos en el brazo del muchacho— ¿estás bien?

— ¿Sabes? —sonrió con un aire melancólico— Creo que… está no era la despedida que esperaba.

— Tranquilo —susurró comprendiendo que no existían palabras que pudieran consolar su corazón en este momento.

— Lo siento…

Sidon se hinco en el suelo y cubrió con una de sus manos su rostro, mientras las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo caían sin control en un llanto silencioso, esta era la segunda vez en este día que mostraba esa parte de él que ocultaba ante todos con una sonrisa.

La princesa sintió como su pecho se oprimía nuevamente, a pesar de la alegría y el entusiasmo que Sidon transmitía con cada sonrisa, con cada animado comentario, el llevaba una larga procesión por dentro, era una víctima más del cataclismo, como lo eran ellos y todos aquellos que habían sobrevivido.

Link también se acercó e hincándose frente a Sidon sujeto el diario para que no cayera, la mano del príncipe temblaba en ese momento.

— Estamos juntos en esto.

— Hasta el final —murmuró sin mostrar su rostro— hasta ese último día… estoy segura que ella pensó en ti, Link.

— Lo sé.

— Quizás… el destino así lo quiso por alguna razón.

Zelda bajo su mirada apenada, entendía perfectamente a lo que el príncipe se refería.

Guardaron silencio y se mantuvieron así, en ese breve procesión interna. Descubrir ese diario había abierto una llaga que todos creían haber cicatrizado medianamente, pero no era así… nunca lo sería.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores percances, Vah Ruta se mantuvo y los temblores dejaron de asechar la región, pero ninguno sabía por cuanto tiempo. Y a pesar de la investigación que habían estado haciendo, no habían conseguido pistas referentes a nuevos ingresos en la bestia.

Finalmente, Sidon se había quedado con el diario de Mipha, se había tomado la atribución de guardar aquel objeto como único real recuerdo del corazón de su hermana, en aquel escrito había miles de anécdotas, un millar de pensamientos… con cada palabra parecía revivir a su hermana, la sentía cerca… tan cerca como nunca creyó volver a tenerla después de lo ocurrido tras el cataclismo y eso… a pesar de revivir la tristeza en su interior, también le traía una tranquilidad y un consuelo que nunca creyó que conseguiría, el que Zelda hubiera encontrado esa libretita había sido como otra señal que parecía haberles mandado su hermana, era como si les estuviera diciendo que estaba allí, aunque no pudieran verla.

— Tengo una pregunta —dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a los hylianos que avanzaban delante de él, en ese momento iban camino al Monte Trueno.

Estaba atardeciendo y probablemente no conseguirían llegar a la cima antes de que la noche los alcanzará.

— Las que quieras —agregó Link volteándose para ver al zora.

— En el diario de mi hermana, hablaba de una ceremonia que se realizó en el castillo.

Recordó cada palabra como si las hubiera grabado a fuego en su memoria, pero aun así saco de entre sus pertenecías el diario que ahora no quería soltar por nada del mundo y empezó a buscar la página donde decía aquello que les estaba diciendo.

— ¿La investidura? —Preguntó Zelda curiosa.

— Si… algo así mencionaba —se rascó la cabeza y enseguida continuo con la búsqueda de la página—. Pero, también decía que después de la ceremonia sucedió algo… algo que no podría olvidar.

— ¿No decía que era? —Fue Link el que ahora intervino en la conversación.

— Faltaba un trozo en la hoja. Luego sólo agregó que después de eso se enteró que te convertirías en el caballero de la princesa Zelda.

Ambos hylianos intentaron hacer memoria, no sabían bien que podría ser lo que a Mipha le hubiera llamado tanto la atención… aunque quizás…

— ¿Se estaría refiriendo a la fotografía?

— ¡Es cierto! —Zelda golpeo su palma con su otra mano empuñada—. Ese día Mipha me pregunto si podríamos usar la función de captura de imagen de la tableta sheikah.

Link sonrió divertido al recordar.

— Si… ese día Daruk se hizo el chistosito.

— Es esta —les dijo Sidon extendiéndoles el diario.

Los jóvenes leyeron la página con rapidez y entonces corroboraron aquello que habían estado hablando.

 _Hoy se celebró la ceremonia de investidura en el castillo de Hyrule. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo bien cómo fue, porque lo mejor ocurrió después. Nunca había experimentado algo así antes, y creo que no podré olvidarlo jamás. Tengo que agradecerle a la princesa que aceptara mi propuesta… y a Daruk que justo al final tuviera la ocurrencia de…_

 _¡Ah!, en plena euforia me enteré de una noticia que me impactó. Parece ser que Link fue elegido como el caballero que se encargará de escoltar personalmente a la princesa…_

— Claro… la fotografía —murmuró Link aun sonriendo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que el campeón Daruk hizo? —volvió a preguntar curioso el príncipe de los zoras.

— Bueno… —Zelda dudo un segundo—. Estábamos todos bien tiesos para tomar la pintura y Daruk se encargó de "juntar" al grupo con sus grandes manos. Revalí salía con una cara de espanto que pagarías por ver —soltó una suave risita— y Mipha casi se va sobre Link, la foto salió de lo más graciosa. Me pregunto… ¿qué habrá sido de ella?

— Es verdad —Link le devolvió el diario a Sidon.

— Me encantaría ver esa fotografía.

— Ojalá y pudiéramos recuperarla —agregó la princesa aun pensando que habría sido de ella.

Entre las últimas páginas había otra parte que levantaba gran curiosidad en Sidon, busco nuevamente la hoja y leyó en silencio absoluto las palabras que su hermana había plasmado allí nuevamente.

 _Hoy terminé de fabricar la armadura con las medidas exactas para Link. Se supone que vendrá pronto a la región de los zora. Dudo sobre si debería aprovechar para darle la armadura…_

 _Se cuenta que hace muchísimo tiempo también existió una princesa zora que se enamoró de un guerrero hyliano… Esta vez Link no vendrá acompañando a la princesa de Hyrule, así que tal vez tenga bastante tiempo libre. Ojalá pueda manejar a Ruta junto a él al atardecer. Espero que la antigua princesa zora me dé su apoyo…_

Suspiró.

En realidad, no era necesario preguntar aquello. Seguramente para los hylianos sería algo incómodo y probablemente ese encuentro que Mipha mencionaba en el diario nunca se había llevado acabo por alguna razón, o si sucedió, no había sido lo que ella había esperado, porque Link no había recibido la armadura zora hasta cien años después, por lo que evidentemente aquello que su hermana se dispuso a hacer, nunca lo hizo.

— ¿Sidon? —Link lo llamó al notar que el chico volvía a estar ensimismado.

— Oh… perdón —sonrió animado, alejando esos bobos pensamientos de su mente—. Ando como en las nubes.

— Deberíamos darnos prisa… si oscurece ni el catalejo nos ayudara a ver lo que queremos —les dijo Zelda tratando de recuperar la concentración del grupo.

— ¡A la orden, majestad! —Bromearon Link y Sidon poniendo sus manos bien rectas sobre su frente como si fueran parte de un pelotón.

— Más respeto muchachitos —sacó la tableta sheikah para mostrárselas— aún tengo pruebas de lo guapos que se ven bañados en fango… muy sexys… —bromeó sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¡Ey! ¡Entrégame eso! —Sidon trató de atrapar a la muchacha, pero esta se dispuso a correr colina arriba, escapando del zora.

— ¡Sólo si me atrapas! —lo desafió.

Link y Sidon se miraron y los tres subieron corriendo el trecho que les quedaba hasta la cima, al parecer la fotografía había sido suficientemente estimulante para motivar el espíritu del príncipe y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían alcanzado la planicie que se formaba en esa cadena montañosa.

La brisa soplaba con fuerza sobre lo alto del Monte Trueno, alulando un canto desolador, trayendo consigo un cargado aroma a tierra húmeda.

De detuvieron justo frente a la ultima parte de la colina más alta, respirando con algo de dificultad.

La carrera les había ahorrado tiempo, pero había puesto a prueba su condición física y al parecer ella era la que se vía más cansada de los tres.

— Pensar que este lugar era custiodiado por un peligroso Centaleón —murmuró Sidon buscando por los alrrededores un atisbo de la pasada presencia de la criatura.

En algunas zonas donde la tierra se veía algo desquebrajada, como si un charco hubiera reinado en el lugar por largo tiempo, aún se podían ver las marcas de los cascos de las patas del Centaleón, también había zonas donde las ramas de los árboles habían sido destruidas por la lanza de la bestia e inclusive aún quedaban flechas incrustadas en los troncos de los árboles cercanos.

— Debió se enorme —la joven se hincó para tocar la marca que habían dejado sobre el barro seco en el piso— ¿Qué le paso?

— Link lo derroto —respondió inflando el pecho con orgullo, mirando al joven de ojos zarcos mientras él se ruborizaba sutilmente.

Tras el resurgimiento de Ganon, la criatura había vuelto a nacer, ella y miles de otros monstruos que tomaban fuerza a medida que el poder de Ganon se hacía más fuerte.

— ¿Un Centaleón? —La chica pareció admirarse de tan heroica proesa— ¡Es increíble Link! —Exclamó emocionada juntando sus dos manos delante de su rostro mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

— No es gran cosa —dijo con falsa modestia, rascando su la punta de su nariz un tanto nervioso.

— ¡No seas humilde! —golpeó con algo de fuerza la espalda del chico haciendo que éste se desequilibrara y casi se fuera de bruces al suelo— ¡Eres todo un héroe!

Link recuperó la compostura y el aire que había perdido con el golpe para luego dedicarle una mirada de reproche a Sidon, siempre sobreestimaba su fuerza y él una y otra vez salía perjudicado por esta.

— El Centaleón del Monte Trueno no es la criatura más peligrosa que he visto —les dijo agitando ligeramente su cabeza tratando de alejar de su mente aquellos recuerdos aún frescos de ese viaje peligroso que había hecho para encontrar a su princesa— pero fue difícil derrotarlo, al perder mis recuerdos, también perdí parte de mis habilidades en combate, y este Centaleón fue unos de los primeros que enfrenté después de salir de ese largo letargo.

— Aun así, tú cuerpo parecía recordar como moverse... quizás el instinto de supervicencia ayudo en eso.

— Posiblemente —sonrió divertido— sino... ahora no estariamos teniendo esta platica.

Link rio animado y Sidon lo acompañó, la Princesa sólo se limitó a observar al chico, quien sonreía feliz, como si aquello que había pasado no fuera más que una mala pesadilla, admiraba eso de él, que tuviera la capacidad de seguir adelante a pesar de las circuntancias. Quizas había sido una bendición para él perder su memoria y sólo recordar parte de todo lo que habían vivido, porque cada día de esos cien años en medio de la oscuridad le recordaron una y otra vez sus errores, sus suplicas perdidas, el dolor y la desolación de haber perdido todo y hoy trataba de avanzar, pero una y otra vez el pasado volvía a interponerse en su camino.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a subir?

Sidon asintió, dispuesto a seguir el camino y el plan original que habían trazado. La noche los había alcanzado y lentamente la luz crepuscular dejo el cielo para darle paso a la oscuridad, extrañamente esa noche donde la luna debía brillar con mas esplendor que nunca, no estaba allí.

— Suban ustedes, me quedaré aquí.

— Esta anocheciendo Zelda —Link se acercó a la muchacha— no creo que sea buena idea separarnos.

— No me iré a ninguna parte —le insistió— sólo me sentare en esas rocas y esperaré a que bajen, no creo tampoco que sea prudente intentar saltar a la bestia en medio de la noche.

Él la observó con desconfianza, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento o quizás sólo era esa aprensión que afloraba en su interior cada vez que sentía que al tenerla lejos podía perderla para siempre. Había vivido en aquella angustiante lucha, sin saber si sus fuerzas perdurarían hasta el momento en que consiguiera alcanzarla, muchas veces, inclusive, había tenido pesadillas donde lograba alcanzarla, pero ella estaba muerta… igual que todos los campeones.

— ¿Qué podría pasar Link? —Sidon interfirió en la conversación tratando de darle algo de tranquilidad al muchacho—. Desde que el Centaleón desapareció, este Monte es un lugar tranquilo para visitar.

Su mirada paso de la princesa a una pareja de zorros que corrían jugueteando aún a esas horas. Entonces suspiró y pensó que quizás sus temores lo estaban haciendo demasiado sobreprotector.

— Esta bien... pero... quedate por esta zona, con la oscuridad podrías pisar en falso y caer.

— No soy una niña Link, puedo sentarme y no morir en el intento —se burló y luego le dio la espalda para encaminarse a la formación rocosa mas cercana.

El chico suspiro, seguro ella estaría molesta lo que restaba de noche, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse, menos con esos extraños mareos y desmayos que hacían presencia en los momentos más inesperados.

— Vamos —se giró, encaminándose hacia la parte mas alta del monte. Quería terminar con esto rápido, porque aquel terrible presentemiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía como si una fuerza molesta comenzara a cargar el aire haciendo que la atmósfera se tornara pesada y extraña.

Y al parecer no era el único que tenía esa extraña sensación, porque Zelda quien ya estaba sentada sobre la roca, se abrazó a si misma y examinó el lugar con desconfianza. Hace tan sólo unos segundos había comenzado a sentir aquella extraña aura brotar desde la tierra, al principio creyó que aquello era parte de los síntomas extraños que la asolaban, pero luego diferencio esto como algo que no estaba en su interior, era... era algo que conocía, pero no podía recordar.

Respiró una gran bocanada de aire y acomodó la trenza que usaba por sobre su hombro, dejando que el cabello cubriera una de las hombreras de esa armadura que usaba desde la tarde.

La energía oscura comenzó a elevarse y la intensidad de esa sensación opresiva aumento, fue sólo entonces cuando sin creerlo alzó su vista al cielo, comprobando aquello que no quería ver.

— No puede ser —susurró levantándose, escuchando el eco de su propia voz retumbando en su cabeza.

"La luna carmesí... aquellos que han caído volveran a alzarse esta noche"

Una fuerte ráfaga chocó contra su cuerpo y un ruido extraño de algo que parecía materializarse, un sonido salido desde las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra captó todos sus sentidos. Luego el ruido de unos cascos golpeando el suelo firme la hicieron temblar, y el resoplido de la criatura se elevó hasta la parte mas alta de la montaña. El rey del trueno había renacido.

Se volteó temblando de miedo y entonces pudo verlo por primera vez, sus ojos escarlata se clavaron sobre ella y una sonrisa lasciva adorno el semblabte impávido de aquella monstruosa bestia, sus patas seguían golpeando el suelo al mismo tiempo que su poderosa lanza era elevada entre sus garras para acabar con aquella intrusa, parada allí en medio de ese territorio que había proclamado como propio.

Ella retrocedió torpemente, cayendo al suelo sentada, y aún temblando vio como los pasos lentos pero seguros del monstruo le daban alcance, al parecer él sabía que era una criatura demasiado inferior como para forzar una carrera en vano, su presa estaba paralizada por el miedo y su cacería perdía emoción de este modo, pero aún así debía acabar con ella.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras su sangre vertiginosa se movilizaba por su cuerpo cargando de adrenalina cada rincón, pero aún así sus miembros no le respondían.

El Centaleón respiró con fuerza y su aliento se dibujo como bruma delante de su rostro una y otra vez, sus ojos brillantes como las llamas se clavaron en su objetivo, directamente en ella. Y entonces blandio su enorme lanza cortando el aire, dejando que un murmullo de muerte se anunciara como un augurio de un instante a otro.

Zelda cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sin saber porque, encogió su cuerpo como si creyera que de esa forma el filo del arma no la alcanzaría y no la alcanzo, porque al segundo siguiente pudo oír como el choque metálico de dos armas vibraba con ímpetu haciendo un eco en su interior. Y al abrir sus ojos no pudo más que volver a parpadear perpleja, con Link detenido delante de ella, había floqueado el ataque del Centaleón con su espada, y desafiaba a la criatura con fiereza, protegiendo a la su princesa.

— Link... —susurró queriendo llorar, queriendo abrazarlo con fuerza y desaparecer de este peligroso lugar.

— Corre —ordenó sin mirarla, no podía perder de vista los movimientos de la bestia, porque a pesar de su descomunal tamaño, poseía una rapidez tan letal como su fuerza— ¡Corre, ahora!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Me quedo algo largo… lo sé x0x… perdón por eso XDD, pero… me costó incluir el diario de Mipha completo XDDDD, no quería dejar trozos fuera, si ya lo había incluido… mejor que estuviera completo 9w9 XD

Bueno… antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic :D en verdad… ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto… de aquí en adelante… la historia se pone vertiginosa XD.

Muchas gracias a **Fox McCloude, Yahab, Mud chan y Goddess Artemiss,** en verdad :"") muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo :D, son un amoshh!

Decidí actualizar este fic primero XD, porque ya llevaba bastante sin subir la parte que seguía, no sé si mañana o el domingo actualizaré UHPH, todo depende si me digno a corregir o no el cap XDDD, pero trataré de que no pase de este finde :)

¡Saludos!


	8. Luna carmesí

Sé que me he tardado bastante, y es que XD como he estado haciendo dibujos para cada capítulo de esta historia x-x me he atrasado, pero decidí que en Tumblr iré subiendo los capítulos en medida que tenga los dibujos, y aquí XD iré avanzando, sino… no avanzaré nada.

A penas tenga el dibujo que había pensado para este cap lo subiré 9w9, en mi Devianart y en Tumblr.

Sin más los dejo con la historia…

* * *

 **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: "Sangre de campeón"**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras su sangre vertiginosa se movilizaba por su cuerpo cargando de adrenalina cada rincón, pero aún así sus miembros no le respondían.

El centaleón respiró con fuerza y su aliento se dibujo como bruma delante de su rostro una y otra vez, sus ojos brillantes como las llamas se clavaron en su objetivo, directamente en ella. Y entonces blandió su enorme lanza cortando el aire, dejando que un murmullo de muerte se anunciara como un augurio de un instante a otro.

Zelda cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sin saber porque, encogió su cuerpo como si creyera que de esa forma el filo del arma no la alcanzaría y no la alcanzo, porque al segundo siguiente pudo oír como el choque metálico de dos armas vibraba con ímpetu haciendo un eco en su interior. Y al abrir sus ojos no pudo más que volver a parpadear perpleja, con Link detenido delante de ella, había floqueado el ataque del centaleón con su espada, y desafiaba a la criatura con fiereza, protegiendo a la su princesa.

— Link... —susurró queriendo llorar, queriendo abrazarlo con fuerza y desaparecer de este peligroso lugar.

— Corre —ordenó sin mirarla, no podía perder de vista los movimientos de la bestia, porque a pesar de su descomunal tamaño, poseía una rapidez tan letal como su fuerza— ¡Corre, ahora!

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Capítulo 6: Luna carmesí .-.-.-.**

* * *

No miró atrás, no tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

Sólo podía escuchar a lo lejos los cascos de la bestia impactando el suelo y su fuerte rugido intimidando a todo ser vivo. Luego las armas chocando con ímpetu dejaron que ese sonido seco se extendiera ladera abajo, aún a pesar de la distancia.

No sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para levantarse, pero ante la orden de Link su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí sólo, se había levantado quien sabe con que impulso y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza había tomado una gran bocanada de aire antes de emprender una carrera peligrosa. Tenía claro que su presencia no mejoraría la situación del combate, en su condición actual, no tenía forma de ayudar.

Avanzó por el mismo lugar donde antes habían subido, tropezando una y otra vez en la oscuridad, pero sabía que iba por el camino correcto porque podía escuchar a la distancia el sonido del agua proveniente del lago Lulú, al menos durante las visitas pasadas por la región había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el terreno y aún en medio de la oscuridad y con la adrenalina a tope, podía diferenciar el camino que se suponía debía seguir para alcanzar la ciudadela.

Se levantó por enésima vez, sintiendo como sus rodillas se hundían en el suelo mohoso, y como a través de sus enguantadas manos aún podía percibir el frío que transmitía el roció de aquella densa vegetación que la rodeaba, pero se detuvo ahí, respirando agitadamente mientras sentía como ese pesado olor a humedad y barro se impregnaba en su lengua y su cerebro, era molesto, tanto que las náuseas volvieron a ella.

— Maldición —susurró bajito tratando de respirar pausadamente.

Y en esa breve pausa los escuchó, pudo oír ese resoplido de sus respiraciones rápidas, el sonido que hacían sus garras rasqueteando los troncos y ese intercambio de gruñidos y silbidos que mantenían con sus congéneres. Estaba casi segura que esos graznidos secos venían de un lugar demasiado cercano al punto donde ella se encontraba en este momento.

Eran lizalfos, sabía que para ellos su presencia no era un misterio, estaba segura que la habían detectado, olfateando el aire con sus lenguas coloridas, percibiendo aquel miedo que iba creciendo en ella. En ese momento simplemente la estaban cazando, la buscaban en medio de las sombras.

Avanzó gateando, creyendo que podría alejarse del lugar sin ser vista, pero los agudos ojos de las criaturas se movilizaban independientemente y antes de que pudiera dar el siguiente paso ya tenía una de las bestias justo delante suyo, la misma que la analizó con una mirada curiosa, moviendo su cabeza en cortos tramos, como si de pronto estuviera decidiendo por dónde empezar. Eran rápidos, demasiado rápidos.

Ahogó un gritito y se fue de espaldas, sentándose en el suelo, movilizando sus piernas, impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a la criatura que abría sus fauces, de donde unas afiladas filas de dientes enmarcaban la brillante y viscosa cavidad, la baba venenosa del monstruo se deslizaba por el costado y caía al suelo quemando la vegetación donde caía.

Y ella… ella sólo podía contener la respiración.

Tragó saliva y de pronto sintió como la respiración de otro de los monstruos ahora la cercaba por la espalda. Tembló al saber que estaba atrapada, que aquellas criaturas buscaban venganza, habían renacido con aquel fulgor carmesí que adornaba el cielo y se colaba entre la flora iluminando todo con una luz rojiza, misteriosa y peligrosa, tanto como la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

La tercera criatura dio un brinquito y desafió a sus hermanos, parecía intentar dominar en el grupo, pero los otros dos no le dieron el paso y rugiéndose uno a otro se enfrentaron, abriendo sus mandíbulas y extendiendo sus lenguas mientras exclamaban con fuerza aquel gutural ruidito en dónde sin siquiera tocarse, buscaban demostrar cual era el más peligroso de los tres.

Tenía que salir de ahí, ahora o nunca.

Aprovechando aquella breve distracción, se movilizó con cuidado hacia un lado y luego levantándose escapó, ocultándose bajo la protección de unos arbustitos lo suficientemente densos y aromáticos como para confundir a los monstruos, el olor pesado de la planta se levantó como una advertencia y aun sabiendo que podía ser peligrosa, no creyó que fuera más peligrosa que estar junto a los tres lizalfos desarmada. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y se arrastró aún temblorosa tratando de idear un nuevo plan, debía pensar en algo y debía ser rápido, ya que sabía que aquel fuerte aroma a hierva no conseguiría bloquear los sentidos salvajes de los monstruos por mucho tiempo.

Los lizalfos volvieron a movilizarse al descubrir que su burda pelea había sido la razón para que su presa se escapara. Sus cuerpos de escamas verdes y azuladas los ayudaban a camuflarse con su hábitad, pero ahora cada brillante y lustrosa porción de cuerpo tenía un tonito algo más lavanda, quizás el efecto de las luces, la luna rojiza y esa densa atmósfera hacia que sus cuerpos reflejaran de otra forma el entorno, sus movimientos rápidos buscaron a su presa aun manteniendo esa encorvada posición que tanto los caracterizaba, pero el hedor de aquella planta confundió momentáneamente sus sentidos, aunque no se alejaron… y al parecer no lo harían.

Zelda tembló atemorizada, sabía que cuando las criaturas se voltearan tendría que emprender una nueva carrera, el problema era ¿A dónde?

* * *

Sus músculos se tensaron al recibir el fuerte impacto del arma del centaleón, quien no perdía el tiempo y se preparaba inmediatamente para el nuevo impacto. Link dio un brinco hacia atrás y esquivó casi por un pelo el segundo golpe, un resoplido fuerte se escapó de sus labios mientras su corazón impulsaba con fuerza la sangre hacía sus extremidades para darle la energía necesaria para realizar un nuevo brinco hacia un lado. Debía encontrar el momento perfecto para contraatacar, era la única forma de vencer a esta criatura.

Sidon los había alcanzado y llamando la atención del monstruo le dio un respiro al guerrero hyliano. El centaleón embistió al príncipe sin piedad alguna, pero la fuerza implacable del heredero al trono lo freno, y chocando su lanza contra el arma de la criatura lo detuvo de golpe, alentando la frustración del monstruo quien con sus ojos pareció querer calcinar al zora.

— ¡Link ahora! —Exclamó soltando la lanza para sujetar a la bestia de los cuernos y con todas sus fuerzas lo obligo a clavar su cabeza en el suelo— ¡Hazlo ahora!

Link no perdió el tiempo y corriendo hacia el centaleón se montó sobre su espalda mientras el monstruo forcejeaba y sin vacilar clavó su espalada entre su tupida melena rojiza.

La sangre salpicó el cuerpo del muchacho, pero aquel monstruo diseñado para matar soltó un quejido tan fuerte que bloqueo los sentidos de los guerreros quienes inconscientemente cubrieron sus oídos tratando de recuperar la orientación que por un segundo habían perdido.

El centaleón aprovechó ese momento para liberarse del hyliano, lanzándolo lejos con un movimiento brioso. Y de paso intentó aplastar con sus patas al zora, quien a duras penas esquivó los cascos de la mortal pisoteada de la bestia.

Corrió como pudo hasta alcanzar a Link, quien en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo, justo sobre un charco.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó ayudándolo a levantarse.

El mareado muchacho agitó su cabeza y recupero el sentido tan rápido que pudo divisar cuando el monstruo preparaba su flecha con poder eléctrico para lanzársela a ambos, a esa distancia eran un blanco fácil para su diestra puntería.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo a duras penas jalando a Sidon para salir del medio del charco.

La flecha cayó justo en el lugar donde segundos antes ellos habían estado, y su poder se extendió al menos unos dos metros a la redonda, siendo guiada la electricidad por la humedad del suelo.

— Demonios… eso estuvo cerca —clamó Sidon buscando con la mirada al centaleón— Link… creo que algo está mal.

No perdió el tiempo viendo la expresión que sabía ahora enmarcaba el rostro del zora, inmediatamente busco a la criatura y notó como un aura rojiza empezaba a elevar la temperatura aún a esta distancia que mantenían.

— Sidon… —lo llamó dándole dos palmaditas en el brazo—. A mi señal… corre.

— ¿Qué?

El centaleón abrió las fauces con sus filosos dientes y desde sus entrañas salió un poder descomunal, unas enormes bolas de fuego que dejaban una estela ardiente a su paso, haciendo que la pobre vegetación de ese suelo raso sobre la que combatían ardiera hasta consumirse. Las garzas se elevaron soltando chillidos asustados, y sus alas amplias parecieron hacer eco en medio de la noche oscura, grabada por ese reflejo extraño de una luna roja como la sangre.

— ¡Ahora, corre!

Los dos corriendo tropezando en el camino, esquivando a duras penas las bolas incandescentes que el centaleón les lanzaba.

— ¡Tenemos que acércanos! —Link sabía que si mantenían esta distancia lo único que conseguiría sería morir con sus poderosos ataques, por ridículo que pareciera, estaban mucho más seguros a unos cuantos metros de la bestia— ¡Vamos Sidon!

Ambos volvieron a correr hacia el monstruo, quien al verlos acercarse volvió a armarse listo para recibirlos con sus poderosas brazadas. Nadie se acercaba a su territorio, nadie pisaría estas tierras sin recibir la furia que contenía su filosa y colosal arma.

Link se puso frente a la criatura y lo incito a atacarlo y esperando el momento exacto esquivo el mortal ataque y saltó hacia un lado realizando un impecable contrataque, donde su espada se blandió tan rápido que entre los alaridos del monstruo y la sangre que saltaba de cada herida que abría en su gruesa piel, estocada a estocada lo hizo retorcer, luego volvió a montarse en su espalda, sujetándose de abundante melena evitó que el monstruo lo tirara, y aprovechando una breve pausa Link le dio un último y mortal golpe, acompañado de Sidon, quien clavó su lanza por el costado del centaleón tan fuerte como pudo.

Saltó rodando por el suelo y luego vio como la bestia exclamaba un alarido profundo y prolongado, parándose en sus patas traseras aspiró profundamente lo que sería su nueva derrota, aquello era lo que más destruía su espíritu, perder antes una criatura inferior a su poder.

— Lo lograste —Sidon casi no podía creerlo.

El monstruo se desplomó sobre el suelo del Monte Trueno y sus ojos rojos perdieron aquel fulgor de ira y vida. Rápidamente la opacidad les indicó que todo había terminado, justo después de aquella última exhalación que acompañó esa expresión mortecina.

— Busquemos a Zelda.

Aquella era la más real y profunda preocupación de Link, porque a pesar de saber que ella había escapado de monte para no estar al alcance del peligroso centaleón, no la dejaba fuera de los riesgos que probablemente ahora se movilizaban por todos los alrededores del reino zora.

Su mirada se alzó al cielo y observando angustiado le dio un último vistazo a aquel orbe de un rojo intenso y misterioso.

— Sólo espero esté bien —murmuró Sidon quejándose ligeramente a notar que sobre uno de sus costados sus escamas se abrían en una herida que hasta ese momento no había notado.

— Encontrémosla, antes de que alguna horda de monstruos lo haga.

Y a pesar de que en sus corazones aún se mantenía viva aquella esperanza, no sabían que mientras ellos se batían en ese mortal combate con el centaleón, Zelda revivía sus pesadillas.

* * *

Había intentado alcanzar la aldea zora, pero entre su estrepitosa huida se había desviado completamente de su camino, los lizalfos se habían interpuesto una y otra vez en su avance y se había visto obligada a cambiar el rumbo abruptamente. La habían guiado hasta el borde de la ladera, ya ni siquiera estaba cerca del lago Lulú, y el terreno que se hizo cada vez más escarpado le dificulto el avanzar, pero de alguna u otra forma había conseguido escalar en descenso, presa de su desesperación, olvidando por completo lo peligroso y estúpido que era intentar una hazaña como ella sin experticia y sin el equipamiento adecuado.

Pero quien sabe cómo, lo había conseguido. Lo lizalfos se habían rendido después de escupirle incontables veces, haciendo que ella resbalara por el terreno, mientras esquivaba sus babas venenosas, como ácido chocando contra las rocas.

Respirando con dificultad se detuvo frente al embalse oriental, donde el puente firme y luminoso reflejaba la luna sobre su cabeza.

— Vah Ruta —murmuró alzando la mirada al frente para observar a la imponente bestia divina, quien había bajado desde su posición a lo alto de la montaña y volvía a embeberse del líquido retenido en el embalse.

Respiró profundo y trató de regular las pulsaciones aceleradas que mantenían sus sentidos alertas, y en parte agradeció aquello cuando notó como detrás de la bestia después de un fuerte barrito se despertaba un lizalfo quien detecto inmediatamente su presencia y ahora siseaba las agua en su búsqueda, ahogada retrocedió dos pasos y buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera servirle de arma, pero allí no había nada.

La rapidez con la que el lizalfo llegó hasta su posición la abrumo, con un brinco ágil salió del agua y rugió extendiendo su lengua, moviendo sus ojos hasta encontrarse con su atemorizada mirada.

* * *

En lo alto, Link y Sidon la buscaban, y con la ayuda del catalejo habían conseguido dar con su paradero justo antes de que el lizalfo se lanzara sobre la aterrada muchacha.

Link vio con horror como Zeda caía de espaldas con el monstruo encima, tratando de morderla. A esa distancia no podía escucharla, pero estaba seguro que ella gritaba, su corazón se oprimía con el sólo hecho de imaginar los alaridos de terror de la heredera al trono a punto de ser devorada por un lizalfo poderoso, de brillantes escamas blancas.

Maldijo por lo bajo la boba idea de haberla alejado de ellos, quizás aún con el centaleón en pie y él haciendo de escudo habría estado mucho más segura que atravesando los peligrosos paramos de la región infestada en monstruos y sin arma alguna.

Tiró el catalejo y corrió esquivando a los tres lizalfos a los que antes se había enfrentado la muchacha y se lanzó sin preámbulos desde lo alto, escuchando como Sidon clamaba en son de guerra a lo lejos golpeando a los monstruos en su lugar, la paravela se abrió tan rápido como detectó que su arriesgado salto lo llevaría a golpearse contra las rocas si no se alejaba de la escapada pendiente.

* * *

La baba del lizalfo resbaló por las protecciones de los brazos de la muchacha, y ella a duras penas esquivó su hocico antes de que este se clavara sobre su hombro, como pudo pateo al monstruo que ni siquiera pareció notar los burdos golpes que ella le daba y sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, se quitó la protección de la cabeza y se la metio hasta lo profundo de la garganta a lizalfo quien se atraganto al intante y mientras arqueaba su cuello hacia atrás, Zelda se deslizó entre sus piernas y se dispuso a correr, pero la fuerte cola de la bestia se batió golpeando sus piernas haciendo que cayera al agua del embalse.

De pronto todo lo vio negro, pero tan pronto como salió de su aturdimiento emergió del agua para descubrir con horror que el escandaloso bramido del lizalfo blanco había despertado a otros tres monstruos que ahora se acercaban con la velocidad de su tiburón bajo el agua dejando a la vista sólo el halo del agua tras su avance y el brillante cuerno que coronaba sus cabezas.

Torpemente intento volver al puente del embalse, pero la bestia blanca se asomó frente a ella en busca de venganza, había escupido la protección y ahora volvía a respirar normalmente. Con horror la chica sólo atinó a sumergirse, viendo bajo la oscuridad como las sombras aterradoras de los monstruos se movilizaban junto a ella.

Estaba acabada, no tenía forma de escapar en esa circunstancia.

Pero aún a pesar de sentirse totalmente desamparada, cuando vio que el primer lizalfo se abalanzaba contra ella, a duras penas giro bajo el agua, se impulsó con los brazos y esquivó las fauces de la bestia, sujetándose del cuerno de su cabeza, sólo su instinto la había llevado a llevar a cabo semejante estúpida hazaña, porque pronto no sólo se vio surcando las aguas a una velocidad abismal, sino que no estaba segura cuanto tiempo sus manos podrían mantenerse aferradas al cuerno del peligroso lizalfo.

Link aterrizó en la parte alta del embalse, y vio el momento en que la chica era arrastrada por uno de los lizalfos hasta la parte contraría del embalse, el monstruo se hundió tratando de quitársela de encima y los otros tres lizalfos lo seguían como si ahora fueran parte de esa loca cacería.

— ¡Zelda! —Gritó desesperado, bajando como alma llevada por el mismísimo diablo, lanzándose al agua sin siquiera pensar en la desventaja que le traería enfrentarse a los monstruos en un habitad que no le era favorable.

La criatura dio un alto brinco al llegar a la zona donde el embalse cambiaba de nombre, y la princesa se soltó con la abrupta sacudida que dio el cuerpo de la criatura al tocar el suelo. Sintió como todo le daba vueltas, y es que su propia figura rodo por la parte construida del embalse de Rutela un par de metros.

Se sentía de muerte, le dolía hasta el último de los músculos y además había tragado tanta agua que se vio obligada a toser una y mil veces, sintiendo como si su garganta se fuera a desgarrar entre el esfuerzo. Pero no podía simplemente quedarse en ello, porque cuando al fin consiguió tambaleante ponerse en pie, ya nuevamente estaba siendo rodeada por los cuatro lizalfos.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma —murmuró dando una rápida mirada a sus posibilidades y cuando las criaturas se lanzaron sobre ella, sólo atinó a correr para trepar hasta la zona alta del embalse.

Link seguía gritando y tratando de llamar la atención de los monstruos, necesitaba que cambiaran de objetivo y fueran por él, era la única forma de darle una oportunidad a ella. Pero sólo uno pareció interesarse en su presencia, dejando de lado la cacería de la princesa, se volvió a lanzar al agua en busca del joven que también nadaba a su encuentro.

El lizalfo blanco alcanzó a la muchacha, y ella tratando de esquivar sus ataques resbaló, aferrándose a lo primero que se le atravesó, sujetándose con fuerza de una especie de palanca, que al recibir el impacto, se movió abriendo la escotilla que mantenía el agua en el embalse, haciendo que la zona construida de la represa temblara y pronto una verdadera cascada bajara por el acantilado hacia el río Rutela.

Link sintió como de pronto la corriente pareció succionarlo y junto al lizalfo que iba a su caza, ambos fueron arrastrado por la fuerza. Zelda trató a duras penas de sujetarse, pero el agua golpeó con fuerza su cuerpo, haciendo que terminara cediendo cayendo por la nueva cascada, viendo como en medio de esa vertiginosa confusión, el fuerte ruido del agua cayendo y golpeando las rocas, los lizalfos gimiendo, y todo dándole vueltas, pronto su visión se oscureció y todo se volvió oscuro… tan oscuro como sus más aterradoras pesadillas.

Sidon había llegado tarde a la zona del embalse y lanzándose al agua hizo despliegue de su impresionante velocidad, alcanzando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la escotilla abierta consiguió cerrarla, entre el bramido del agua y los quejidos de Vah Ruta, pero era tarde… tarde para sus amigos que ya habían sido arrastrados por la vertiente, cayendo por la cascada hasta el peligroso afluente de río, que con la fuerza del agua recibida pareció embravecerse y aumentar su corriente y los remolinos que se formaban dentro del agua que chocaba contra las piedras y las enormes placas montañosas que contenían su flujo.

El guerrero hyliano, emergió desde lo profundo del río y buscó desesperado a su pareja, uno de los lizalfos oso con tratar de atraparlo, pero él esquivó su ataque dentro del agua y tomando a la bestia del cuerno le enterró su arma directo en el cráneo. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Rápidamente el líquido negruzco baño el agua y la criatura sin vida se hundió como peso muerto siendo succionado por el agua.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Se preguntó con frustración, cuando logro divisar al lizalfo blanco nadando con rapidez impulsado por la misma corriente.

Fue entonces que lo supo… sabía que esa criatura seguía tras la princesa.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hasta acá dejaré este capítulo porque si sigo quedara muy largo xD, pero en el siguiente prometo darles un poquito de paz al trío dinámico, que al parecer no recibieron de buena forma la llegada de la luna carmesí.

Quizás suba un extra narrado en primera persona, del sueño de Zelda, como saben los extras los estoy subiendo dentro de este mismo fic.

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a quienes leen esta historia, en verdad muchas gracias. Siento que hasta ahora me he desviado un poco del dlc XD, pero ya le daré lógica a eso… no se preocupen 9w9 (recordemos que es un fic XDD). Iba a actualizar UHPH, pero me fije que este fic si que no lo actualizaba hace rato x0x y tengo muchos capítulos escritos sin revisar. Así que si mi linda nueva herida me lo permite XP, dentro del fin de semana subiré el cap que sigue de UHPH :D.

¡Saludos!


	9. El ojo de la bestia

x-x Me perdí mucho tiempo… lo sé.

Se me perdió el pendrive donde tenía los capítulos que seguían de esta historia y todas mis otras historias ^^UU y recién después de una búsqueda incansable XD logré encontrar el famoso pendrive XDDDD

¡Perdón! ToT Este no es un cap, es un extra en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Zelda. Subiré esto ahora y mañana subiré el capítulo que sigue, aunque con este corto fragmento quizás se hagan una pequeña idea de lo que paso en lo que sigue XD

Sin más los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: "Sangre de campeón"**

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Extra 3: El ojo de la bestia .-.-.-.**

* * *

Agua… no era más que agua todo lo que podía ver a mi alrededor.

Aquel flujo constante y vertiginoso me impedía ver la salida, de pronto me sentí atrapada en medio de la oscuridad. No sabía hacia donde se encontraba la salida de esas potentes masas de agua que me envolvían.

Cerré mis ojos queriendo buscar una salida, el aire en mi interior se agotaba rápidamente, pero aún a pesar de aquella imperiosa necesidad de respirar, había algo que me jalaba hacia el fondo con una fuerza invisible y poderosa.

Y entonces sentí que mi cuerpo golpeaba el final, abrí mis ojos y ya no estaba en medio del vertiginoso río… todo había desaparecido.

El clamar de la bestia resonó en mi interior con fuerza, entonces comprendí que estaba en Vah Ruta y seguía un sendero largo hasta una alta puerta grabada… aquel lugar lo había visto anteriormente. El agua corría bajo mis pies haciendo un recorrido por el suelo, bañando el piso con un azul profundo, como si aquello que pisara no tuviera final.

La puerta se abrió ante mí, y aferrándome a aquella larga lanza que cargaba me adentre en un cuarto oscuro, cargado por una densa atmósfera. Pequeñas lucecitas se elevaban en el cuarto y justo al frente una concentración de energía oscura parecía palpitar al ritmo brioso de un corazón latente.

Sin pensarlo y más dominada por la curiosidad que otra cosa, me acerque a la extraña masa, pero tan pronto estuve cerca su palpitar se detuvo y una envolvente luz azul comenzó a dibujar trazos a su alrededor, como si algo estuviera arrancando de ese lugar aquella cosa que lentamente desaparecía.

Me voltee al sentir aquella presencia potente justo tras mí espalda y allí la luz se concentró y pronto aquella materia oscura se hizo una y al segundo siguiente estaba frente a una enorme criatura con un ojo danzante, una melena abundante un brazo cargado con una mano de filosas garras y otra armada con una lanza brillante como las armas ancestrales.

La bestia exclamó con fuerza y yo retrocedí temblando, no sabiendo que hacer y viendo como la entrada al cuarto se cerraba, atrapándome en aquel lugar oscuro y peligroso.

No paso más que otro segundo antes de que el ojo de la criatura me encontrada y se abalanzara contra mí.

Inútilmente traté de bloquear aquel ataque con mi lanza, pero ante su poder y velocidad yo no era nada.

Y entonces caí.

Caí a lo profundo, sintiendo como el agua me tragaba entre sus fauces invisibles.

Podía ver sobre la cristalina superficie como la bestia aún me observaba, como seguía mi lento recorrido a lo profundo.

Vah Ruta volvió a soltar un barrito potente y extendido y de pronto el aire en mi interior me abandonaba, sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de respirar, pero aquello que me rodeaba era sólo agua… moriría en el momento que diera la primera desesperada bocanada.

Solté la lanza y llevé mis manos a mi rostro, sintiendo la desesperación de una horrenda sensación que no podía controlar.

Fue entonces cuando él volvió a mí, justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Link…

Si tan sólo él estuviera aquí…

— ¡Zelda! ¡Zelda, por favor… responde!

Por alguna razón podía oírlo.

Era como un eco distante, pero audible.

"Estoy aquí" sabía que no podía escuchar aquello que pensaba.

"Estoy aquí… ayúdame"

Cerré mis ojos y al volver a abrirlos, pude verlo… pude ver claramente desde la superficie Link extendía su brazo para alcanzarme.

Hice un último esfuerzo, mientras era jalaba por sus brazos hacia la superficie y de un momento a otro pude sentir como de golpe algo apretaba mi pecho y escupiendo el agua que había tragado volvía a sentir el aire en mi interior, junto a los cálidos brazos de él…

Ahora podía entender.

Aquello había sido una visión… una muestra de aquello que aún estaba latente en estas tierras.

Nuestra batalla, estaba recién comenzando.

Ganon había regresado.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, como ya lo mencioné… mañana actualizó de nuevo este fic y así durante la semana iré actualizando mis otros trabajos, en especial… revisaré el capítulo final que había escrito para el fic "El secreto de la rosa", porque uffff… sin comentarios para mi vagancia y descuido al perder el famoso pendrive XDDD T0T estaba de muerte XD

¡Nos estaremos leyendo!

¡Bye!


	10. La noche más larga

Estoy de vuelta :D XD seguro eso a nadie le importa jajajaja XD, pero en fin… importándoles o no :P para molestar o no molestar… sigo viva owo

Como siempre, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Nintendo.

Sin más los dejo con el fic…

* * *

 **LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA: "Sangre de campeón"**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

El guerrero hyliano, emergió desde lo profundo del río y buscó desesperado a su pareja, uno de los lizalfos osó con tratar de atraparlo, pero él esquivó su ataque dentro del agua y tomando a la bestia del cuerno le enterró su arma directo en el cráneo. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Rápidamente el líquido negruzco baño el agua y la criatura sin vida se hundió como peso muerto siendo succionado por el agua.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Se preguntó con frustración, cuando logro divisar al lizalfo blanco nadando con rapidez impulsado por la misma corriente.

Fue entonces que lo supo… sabía que esa criatura seguía tras la princesa.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Capítulo 7: La noche más larga .-.-.-.**

* * *

Y finalmente pudo divisarla en medio de aquella horrenda oscuridad, justo al centro del remolino de agua que se formaba al frente su figura femenina difusa pero clara a la vez, flotando en el agua, siendo arrastrada hasta lo profundo por la fuerza del agua, y tras ella, como una bala plateada iba el implacable cazador, el mismo que resplandecía en medio de las sombras con un tétrico brillo carmesí, siendo reflejado en la parte superior de sus escamas lustrosas y brillantes.

No lo permitiría, no dejaría que la alcanzara.

Se impulsó hacia adelante y girando como si fuera un torpedo avanzó atravesando las masas de agua hasta llegar al remolino que formaba la fuerte corriente.

El lizalfo estaba casi sobre ella, y comenzaba a estirar sus patas delanteras y abrir sus fauces esperando sacar una buena tajada de su siguiente movimiento, la tenía a sólo un par de metros, avanzando sin voluntad arrastrada por la corriente.

Link se lanzó contra el lizalfo, golpeando con todo su cuerpo al monstruo un segundo antes de que este pudiera tocar a la inconsciente princesa.

La bestia se agitó en medio de un remolino de burbujas, y sin piedad enterró sus garras en la espalda del hyliano, quien ahogó un quejido mientras con otra patada se quitaba al escurridizo monstruo de encima, no sin antes dar una estocada atravesando su mandíbula, dejando que el filo de su arma saliera por uno de los movedizos ojos del lizalfo. Su sangre y la de la criatura se mezclaron y en medio de toda la confusión Link abandonó su espada en la cabeza del monstruo y redirigió sus movimientos con un solo objetivo.

Debía alcanzar a Zelda.

Movió sus manos delante de él para alejar los oscuros manchones de sangre que se movilizaban en el agua dibujando sombras espesas y entre el vertiginoso agitar del agua y aquella abrumante oscuridad volvió a encontrarla. Ignorando la herida de su espalda avanzó, sin pensar en el destino del lizalfo que había dejado atrás.

En ese momento su corazón pendía de un fino hilo que se estrechaba cada vez más al ver como el cuerpo de su amada era arrastrado por la fuerza del río. Pero aquella opresora sensación lo acompaño hasta que finalmente sus manos alcanzaron las de ella y de un jalón trajo su cuerpo hasta el suyo.

Debía sacarla del agua, eso era lo único que sabía.

Pero mientras el guerrero se mantenía en tan importante proeza, el monstruo que había dejado atrás volvió a recuperar movilidad y agitando su único ojo, busco entre las sombras la venganza. Su cola se enrosco y luego se extendió al momento que decidió impulsarse para alcanzar a la pareja que ahora ascendía en busca de aire.

Sidon, a la distancia alcanzó a divisar como el monstruo aún con el hocico cerrado por la espada iba en busca de Link y la princesa. Evidentemente el guerrero no lo había notado y no lo haría, porque en ese momento su preocupación estaba en otra parte, no en un combate que para él había finalizado.

Con una rapidez inigualable, Sidon interceptó a la bestia albina y usando su arma zora termino la batalla que Link había comenzado. Respirando aliviado al ver como los chicos alcanzaban finalmente la superficie y Link arrastraba a la muchacha hasta la orilla más cercana.

* * *

Habían salido del agua y sobre ellos aún resplandecía el oscuro mensaje que traía consigo esa luna bañada de sangre.

Respiró agitado, tratando de recuperar el aire que por un segundo creyó no sería suficiente para alcanzarla. Pero ella estaba allí justo bajo su cuerpo, en tierra firme, en aquel paramo desconocido.

Para él había sido una verdadera eternidad, aquella pesadilla en la que se habían visto envueltos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aquellos minutos que pasaron antes de conseguir alcanzarla, ver como aquellas criaturas infames perseguían a la princesa y él estando tan lejos. De pronto la culpa volvió a acecharlo, pero quiso disimular su malestar sonriendo, esperando que ella no lo notara.

— Estuvo cerca —murmuró esperando que en cualquier segundo ella le sonriera de vuelta y soltara alguna pesadez, respecto de lo mucho que se había tardado.

Pero aquello nunca ocurrió.

Entonces aquel aire que había reunido se le fue de golpe y temblando sujeto el cuerpo de la muchacha aún inconsciente entre sus brazos.

— ¿Zelda? —La llamó nuevamente temblando con más fuerza.

Ella seguía sin responder.

Sidon emergió del agua y fue al encuentro de sus amigos, encontrándose con una escena extraña.

— ¡Zelda! —Chilló el chico agitando el cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos buscando alguna reacción— ¡Zelda, por favor… responde!

— Oh… no —murmuró el príncipe de los zoras mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

Con desespero Link agitaba el cuerpo de la chica inútilmente, cuando Sidon lo detuvo apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del hyliano.

— Link… no parece estar respirando… —susurró muy suave, tratando de ser "delicado".

— ¡Lo hará! ¡Sé que lo hará!

Volvió a mirarla, sintiendo esa fuerte opresión en el pecho, sabiendo que si ella no volvía a él no podría seguir, no podía imaginarse un mundo sin ella. No podría soportar perderla, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no después de todo lo que le había costado alcanzarla.

— ¡Zelda! —volvió a exclamar abrazándola con una fuerza un poco desmedida.

Y aquel inesperado apretón consiguió de golpe hacer que el diafragma de la princesa se contrajera.

Entonces pudo sentir un suave quejido, y poco después las manos de ella se aferraron a sus brazos, mientras ella escupía el agua tosiendo, sintiendo como el aire volvía reanudar las funciones en su interior. Por un segundo creyó estar en otra parte, en un lugar lejano y oscuro, tan oscuro como las profundidades de esas aguas que la devoraban junto a la mirada hipnotizante de ese único y brillante ojo que giraba incontrolado buscando su fin.

— Princesa —dijo suavemente Sidon limpiándose el rastro de una lagrimita que amenazaba con caer. Estaba feliz de que estuviera de vuelta y ni siquiera podía imaginarse la dicha que significaba para el joven guerrero el hecho de que ella estuviera viva.

— Por todas las Diosas Zel… —volvió a estrecharla con fuerza, al fin podía volver a respirar— no me asustes así.

— Mipha… —susurró la princesa aferrándose con más fuerza al chico, necesita soltar aquello que tenía en el pecho— Mipha… Mipha está atrapada… su alma aún está con Vah Ruta.

— ¿Qué? —Link la separó ligeramente de él, para poder observar su rostro.

Por un segundo pensó que la chica había perdido el sentido y que estaba divagando cosas.

— Eso no puede ser —Sidon se hincó junto a los chicos— Link liberó el alma de mi hermana cuando derroto a la ira de Ganon.

— Ganon no ha desaparecido —Les explicó rápidamente— él y las iras están tomando fuerza, Vah Ruta nos ha estado advirtiendo todo este tiempo. Hemos hecho oídos sordos, el día que fuimos a la fuente una pequeña parte de Ganon que residía en mi escapó, ahora es libre y comienza a ganar fuerza, la luna carmesí es una señal más de que el mal vuelve a tomar fuerza en esta era…

— No puede ser posible.

— Lo es Link… aquello que no queríamos ver está pasando, aquí y ahora.

El fuerte barrito de Vah Ruta volvió a colmar el silencio de esa noche oscura, haciendo que los pensamientos de los tres jóvenes volvieran a ella.

— Entonces Mipha…

— Probablemente los campeones han vuelto para retener el poder oscuro de Ganon. Nos están dando tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Zelda bajo la mirada y suspiró largamente, para luego aclarar su garganta. Aún podía sentir esa rasposa sensación al respirar.

— No lo sé…

Estaban lejos de la protección del reino, y con la luna roja adornando el cielo, tenían claro que en cada rincón del reino se habían levantado monstruos que habían caído en la anterior batalla.

Quizás hasta que amaneciera, la opción más sensata sería mantenerse juntos y acampar en las cercanías.

Después de todo… sería una larga noche.

* * *

— ¿Te duele? —Preguntó suavemente mientras limpiaba la herida más grande y profunda que tenía, atravesaba casi toda la espalda de forma perpendicular cruzando el entramado de cicatrices pasadas.

El fogón a su lado mantenía viva esa llama de esperanza en medio de esta noche oscura y sombría, cargada de lamentos y de fuertes murmullos de aquellos que se habían levantado de la tierra con renovadas fuerzas. Estaban rodeados de tranques y trincheras repletas de bestias sedientas de sangre, que buscaban venganza.

Link contuvo un quejido, a pesar de que princesa limpiaba la herida con un devoto cuidado, la carne desgarrada le ardía con cada mínimo roce y de forma tan punzante como una daga parecía palpitar reaccionando a la inminente infección que provocarían las garras del monstruo que lo había azotado en un descuido.

— Estoy bien —mintió no queriendo que ella no se preocupara.

Las cejas de la chica se arquearon y su boca evidencio una mueca de congoja, a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo un estorbo para Link, aún con parte de sus poderes despertados, con una habilidad mágica en potencia y con un enorme potencial para convertirse en una gran hechicera, hoy seguía siendo una inútil, no tenía la habilidad para curar al muchacho, no poseía los conocimientos que necesitaba para poder defenderse sola y por ello... seguía siendo sólo la deficiente princesa de Hyrule, la chica que no había conseguido despertar el poder a tiempo para derrotar en su momento a la gran calamidad, la misma que ahora parecía volver a recuperar fuerzas queriendo recuperar su poderío, y todo nuevamente por su error, por ese sello deficiente que había hecho sobre la bestia.

Link sonrió con ternura al ver el diligente trabajo que ella hacía, limpiaba la herida y le daba una vuelta al brebaje que estaba siendo preparado sobre el fogón junto a ellos.

— La poción está casi lista —le dijo tras dar un último giro al cucharon con el que mezclaba los ingredientes.

— Ey —apoyo una de sus manos sobre la de ella e indagó en sus ojos notando ese tonito extraño con el que le hablaba y aún más esa expresión que dibujaba en sus facciones aquello que sentía— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó sonriéndole— en verdad estoy bien, no duele tanto como parece.

Link tenía solo puesta la parte inferior del traje zora, mientras que Zelda se había perdido la protección de cabeza por lo que ahora podía verse el inicio del trenzado con el que mantenía sujeto todo su cabello, aún húmedo.

— Perdón —agregó muy bajito apretando los labios, tratando de contener aquellos sentimientos que en definitiva no podía ocultar— en verdad lo siento tanto —sus cejas se arquearon y su mirada se clavó en el suelo— si tan sólo... si tan sólo... fuera más fuerte.

De pronto comprendió a donde quería llegar y que era lo que la estaba afectando, y como parte de un arrebato la jaló aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

— La fuerza no se mide en músculos y hazañas —le susurró, apoyando una de sus manos en su cabellera trenzada para acariciarla suavemente—. Aunque no puedas verlo, eres increíblemente fuerte.

— Es que yo... —su voz se quebró y sus brazos rodearon el torso desnudo del hyliano, procurando que su agarré no rozara aquella latente herida en la espalda de él—. No quiero que te sigan lastimando por mi culpa... no quiero que nadie más siga sufriendo por culpa de mis errores.

— Fue mi error... mi descuido —la abrazó con más fuerza tratando de contener su dolor, buscando darle un consuelo—. Me lo advertiste, y no quise escuchar. Ganon aún busca su libertad y no podemos permitir que escape... no podemos dejar que vuelva a destruir lo que han tardado años en levantar.

Ella se separó ligeramente y limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha le sonrió.

— Conseguiré ese poder que necesitamos para acabar con esta pesadilla —le prometió con una seguridad que inclusive Link pudo leer en esa determinada mirada—. No volveré a fallar.

No podía seguir lamentándose por lo que no había hecho, el pasado seguiría persiguiéndola por siempre, pero... tras este nuevo despertar podía buscar enmendar sus errores pasados y alcanzar junto a la ayuda de Link, aquella fuerza que necesitaba para seguir luchando.

Link acarició con dulzura la mejilla ligeramente enrojecida de ella y sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con ímpetu, acercó lentamente su rostro al de la muchacha, dejando que sus frentes se tocaran.

Zelda volvió a clavar su brillante mirada en los ojos de él, y sonriendo con un dejo de timidez conociendo la inminente acción del muchacho, entre abrió sus labios e inclinó ligeramente su rostro, dejando que el avance pausado de Link alcanzará su boca en un roce trémulo, mientras su mano bajaba lentamente desde su mejilla hasta el cuello de ella, en una caricia que indudablemente la hizo estremecer.

— Todo estará bien —le aseguro sintiendo como esa sensación electrizante al tenerla cerca lo recorría por dentro, mientras sus labios se rozaban suave y tímidamente.

Ella suspiró muy bajito y Link contuvo aquel impulso salvaje que se salía de control cada vez que estaban solos y la tenía así de cerca, prontamente el dolor en su espalda desapareció y sólo tuvo cabeza para verse inmerso en ese dulce beso, perdiéndose en aquel contacto húmedo e incitante.

— Al parecer alguien ya se siente mejor.

La voz del príncipe rompió el encanto del momento y avergonzados se separaron con los rostros encendidos, sabiéndose descubiertos.

— Llegas en mal momento, Sidon —-se quejó lamentando la intromisión del zora.

— No me digas —sonrió con un dejo de malicia, viendo como el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada. En verdad le hacía gracia ver el enfado en la cara de él.

— ¿Qué tal se ve todo? —Preguntó Zelda interrumpiendo la breve contienda de miradas de los muchachos.

— Nada bien, la verdad —suspiró cansado y sujeto con firmeza la lanza que cargaba— la luna carmesí ha traído de vuelta a todos los monstruos, el reino zora vuelve a estar rodeado de aquellas criaturas infames, no hay forma de volver a la ciudadela evitando enfrentamientos... estamos atrapados.

— Busquemos refugio hasta que amanezca —sugirió Zelda, sabiendo que al menos una noche de descanso podría apalear medianamente los daños del combate anterior—. En la oscuridad será más peligroso enfrentarnos a los monstruos, además Link está herido —extrajo del pequeño caldero el brebaje que había estado cocinando, y extendiendo el cucharon con el líquido burbujeante se lo acercó al hyliano—. Ni creas que me había olvidado —sonrió divertida al ver la cara de asco que hacia el chico al ver la pócima, sabía perfectamente que entre sus ingredientes no sólo incluía plantas medicinales—. Oh vamos, Link... ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —Sonrió animada y se acercó otro poco colocando su otra mano a unos centímetros bajo el cucharon por si de derramaba algo del contenido.

Terminó rindiéndose ante la sonrisa de su princesa, y se acercó un poco al cucharon, viendo como ella soplaba el contenido. Entonces le dedicó una rápida mirada a Sidon que hasta ese momento había estado mirando cada uno de los movimientos de los chicos y les sonreía pícaramente. Sonrojado, desvió la mirada y le arrebato el cucharon a la princesa.

— Puedo sólo —dijo tan rojo como un tomate.

"Estúpido Sidon" pensó molesto de saber que este podría haber sido un perfecto y romántico instante junto a Zelda, pero lamentablemente ya no estaban solos y aún debía cuidar su imagen, sino seguro esto sería una nueva razón para que el príncipe zora se mofara de él más adelante.

Zelda parpadeó un par de veces antes la repentina acción del paladín, pero suspiro aliviada viendo como él bebía lentamente la poción para no quemarse.

— Deberíamos acampar aquí —sugirió Sidon aguantándose la risa al notar que Link trataba de no hacer arcadas al beber la poción—. Digo... seguro el campeón Hyliano le hará bien algo de descanso.

— Ya te quiero ver tomando esto —le dijo amenazantemente percibiendo la mofa en las palabras del zora.

— De hecho... creo que Sidon también debería beber —Insistió Zelda volviendo a recuperar el cucharon ya vacío para llenarlo, e incorporándose se lo acerco al príncipe.

— ¡¿Qué?! —El horror se reflejó claramente en su expresivo rostro y retrocediendo dos pasos trato de alejarse de la amenaza de la princesa y ese fatídico cucharon— ¡Yo estoy perfectamente!

— ¿En serio? —La joven princesa se acercó más y con su mano libre apoyó suavemente su mano sobre una zona en el costado de Sidon donde se veían algo maltratadas las escamas.

Sidon dio un respingo por el dolor y se aguantó un quejido para no parecer una nena, y sonrojado admitió que no había salido ileso de la batalla.

— Bien... bien... ustedes ganan —suspiró resignado aceptando el famoso cucharon comunitario— ¡A su salud! —Levantó la cuchara y luego la llego rápidamente a su boca zampándose de un sólo trago todo el brebaje y poco después su cara paso del suave rosa al verde, justo antes de tirar el cucharon y voltearse arqueando su espalda y tratando de no vomitar mientras hacia una sonora arcada— ¡Es asqueroso!

Link y Zelda soltaron a reír divertidos al ver la escena, Sidon era tan expresivo y espontáneo que muchas veces los sorprendía con su naturalidad para decir las cosas.

Y al parecer, nuevamente todo se mantendría en esa calma... una calma que los tres sabían no era más que una burda mentira, porque las criaturas que los rodeaban seguirían a su acecho y probablemente tendrían que hacer turnos durante la noche para no ser sorprendidos.

Pero al menos estaban vivos, habían sobrevivido a la "emboscada" y aún con las pocas armas que tenían, con nuevos e inciertos pensamientos y con aquel extraño malestar en su interior, todos observaron como hipnotizados el crepitar del fuego, el burbujeante brebaje y como aquel vapor se elevaba y se desviaba guiado por aquella fresca brisa fresca, cargada de chillidos amenazantes.

* * *

La noche avanzó implacablemente, por más que hicieron turnos para vigilar, ninguno de los tres muchachos pudo pegar un ojo durante esa velada.

Zelda trataba de controlar aquel evidente temor que había despertado en ella después de la persecución de los lizalfos, se sentía observada, podía ver en cada rincón, en cada sombra, entre los arbustos; las siluetas camufladas de las bestias no desaparecían, sentía que estaban allí en silencio... agazapados esperando el momento en que ellos se relajaran para saltar sobre ellos y devorarlos. Inclusive al cerrar los ojos podía oler aquel fétido aroma a carne podrida que caracterizaba a los reptiles, aquel indescriptible aroma le había quedado grabado en la cien. De pronto hasta se imaginaba sintiendo aquella baba ácida escurrir sobre su hombro quemando su piel, pero al agitar la cabeza volvía a retomar su estado de conciencia, descubriendo que inclusive mientras mantenía sus ojos abiertos su mente la obligaba a perderse en sueños y alucinaciones, que en ese minuto, eran demasiado reales para ella.

Se sentía cansada, agotada, pero más que nada... agobiada por aquella realidad que volvía a golpearlos de llano. Pero no quería que Link y Sidon notarán su preocupación, ni sus miedos. En verdad, no deseaba seguir siendo una carga.

Link no tenía pensado dormir, no con la amenaza que significaba estar en medio de una arbolada oscura con una luna carmesí adornando el cielo.

Estaba preocupado, porque a pesar de que la muchacha se esforzaba por sonreírle de tanto en tanto y de disimular su evidente cansancio, se percató de que ella, como él y Sidon, no dormiría. Y creía saber el porque, después de todo él también era acechado por oscuros pensamientos.

En ese momento deseo tener las palabras adecuadas para calmarla, para que su sola presencia fuera suficiente para otorgarle protección y asilo a sus dudas y temores, para alejar sus pesadillas. Pero... no podía. No tenía palabras de consuelo, porque a pesar de todo también se sentía devastado, tanto física como moralmente.

La batalla con el centaleón ya había sido todo un desafío, y a pesar de que ni él ni Sidon habían quedado con heridas de gravedad, el monstruo los había golpeado más de una vez, no era su integridad física la que se veía quebrantada. De pronto se sentía inseguro de poder protegerla a ella, no se perdonaría jamás si algo llegaba a pasarle, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía… no lo había conseguido. La princesa había estado al borde de la vida y la muerte por sus descuidos, y eso… eso no podía perdonárselo.

Suspiró.

Estaba cansado, y no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero por alguna razón esta noche se le estaba haciendo verdaderamente eterna.

Se levantó, y aun esbozando una sonrisa, se acercó a la muchacha, hincándose frente a ella.

— Todo estará bien —le dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que eso realmente seria así— Estamos juntos en esto.

Sujetó una de las manos de la muchacha, percibiendo el ligero temblor de aquel contacto.

Sidon observó la escena en silencio, estaba de pie apoyando la espalda en un árbol cercano.

— Bueno… es mi turno de vigilar —agregó el chico separándose muy a su pesar de ella.

Zelda asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y lo vio ponerse de pie nuevamente para acercarse al príncipe zora.

— Descansa un poco —agregó dándole dos palmaditas en el brazo.

— Creo que es inútil, Link… ninguno de os tres dormirá esta noche.

— Sí… ya lo sé.

Sin más cambiaron de lugar y Sidon fue a sentarse frente a la princesa en completo silencio.

Cuando finalmente los primeros rayitos de luz comenzaron a atravesar el follaje de los árboles, los tres muchachos tomaron las pocas cosas que cargaban, dejando el fogón apagado y el tiesto en su lugar. Probablemente aquel lugar podría ayudarle a otro aventurero algún día como a ellos los había ayudado esa noche.

Avanzaron tratando de esquivar las trincheras más grandes, pero aun haciendo el intento se cruzaron con varios lizalfos solitarios y dos grupos pequeños de bokobling, hasta finalmente llegar a la entrada de la ciudadela. Probablemente ya era medio día y la guardia que vigilaba el primer puente saludo extrañada al príncipe quien venía "llegando" de alguna excursión no programada.

Habían empezado su recorrido a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que ya llevaban más de ocho horas de caminata. Verdaderamente se habían alejado demasiado de la ciudadela.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Link deteniéndose antes de cruzar el puente— ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Pienso que deberíamos abastecernos de algunos víveres y hacer un viaje a la meseta de los Albores, creo que en el santuario de la vida podremos encontrar la llave para liberar a Vah Ruta.

— ¿Qué harás tú Sidon?

— Me quedaré y lucharé, ahora que los monstruos han vuelto a la vida tendremos mucho trabajo si queremos mantener el reino tranquilo.

No había más que decir.

Link extendió su brazo y estrecho la mano del príncipe con una amplia sonrisa, lo extrañaría a pesar de todo, y en verdad esperaba que cuando consiguieran regresar no fuera demasiado tarde, de verdad deseaba encontrar las respuestas que buscaban y liberar nuevamente a las bestias divinas antes de que Ganon se volviera más fuerte.

Zelda se unió a los chicos y apoyo una de sus manos sobre las que ellos aún mantenían estrechadas. Y con una sonrisa silenciosa pareció expresar aquel mismo sentimiento que en ese momento los tres compartían.

Se volverían a ver… aquello era una promesa.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Me disculpo por lo tarde x-x, salí un poco tarde del trabajo y no alcancé a subir esto antes ^^UU, pero como lo había prometido, aquí si que va el siguiente capítulo de esta historia X3

Pronto estaré actualizando nuevamente XD me quedan varios capítulos de varios fics que tengo guardados sin subir y mejor los subo antes de que se me pierda el famoso pendrive de nuevo XDDDD!

¡Saludos! :D


End file.
